


Start of Something New

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, College AU, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, The 100 Femslash, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa College AU.  Clarke meets Octavia’s new lacrosse teammate and immediately finds herself attracted to her.  Lexa hasn’t dated in a long time, but meeting Clarke Griffin has made her rethink her dating decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Clexa so I hope it turns out decent enough :)

The Ark Café was unusually busy for a Monday afternoon. 

Clarke fully expected it to be this way in the morning. People rushing in for their morning coffee before starting their day pushing papers and deal with conference rooms. That’s mainly why it was typical for her to show up in the afternoon. When everyone was behind their desks and she could have the quiet of her usual table. 

But today was not that day. 

The Ark was packed with all different groups of people. There were families with chatty children and teenagers glued to their cellphones. Sucking up the Wi-Fi speed that Clarke so desperately needed for the research she had to have completed by tomorrow. And others in business suits who apparently decided to move their important meeting to a new setting. Deciding that taking a breather from the confinement of their office space would be ideal. 

Her blue eyes searched through the crowd for the familiar face. The person she spent her Monday mornings with who was under way more stress than she was. Her genius roommate. She gripped the strap on her laptop bag, breathing out a sigh as she continued to scan the room. Her body relaxed when she saw the familiar wave of Raven Reyes ushering her over. 

She excused her way through the crowd of people waiting to be seated. It was repetitive but it was the politest way she could think of to get through. Pushing would have just been rude and, well, she usually left rude to Raven. 

“Hey.” Clarke greeted, finally reaching her. She removed the bag from her shoulder and placed it down on the table. 

“Have a seat.” Raven offered, motioning her hand to the seat across from her. “This place is insane today.” 

Clarke slid into the chair across from Raven, raising her hand to push her long, blonde hair away from her face. Her brow knitted tightly together. “I know, right? Are they giving away free muffins or something?” 

Raven huffed a laugh, shrugging her shoulder. “If they are, grab me a chocolate chip one.” She scrolled through the notes on her screen and blew out a breath. “I am not ready for this exam tomorrow.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she pulled her laptop from the bag. “That’s what you always say and you end up getting the highest score in the class.” 

Raven smirked. “Yeah, I know.” Another shrug of her shoulder as she broke off a piece of the pastry in front of her. “Sometimes I just like to hear you say it.” She raised her eyes to meet Clarke’s. Her stare continued as she popped the pastry into her mouth. Her eyebrow raised expectantly as she chewed slowly. 

Clarke released an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes again. “Oh, Raven, you’re being silly. You’re going to ace that exam.” She gave an over exaggerated hand wave. “No one is as smart as you.” 

Raven held her hand out. “See? Was that so hard?” 

Clarke chuckled. “You’re ridiculous.” She set up her laptop and typed in her password. The screen illuminated and her background, the first painting she sold, shined brightly from the screen. 

“What do you have going on today?” 

Her blue eyes narrowed as she tapped the pad the machine. “I have to research an artist that’s doing a showcase in the gallery tomorrow.” 

“Interning is a blast, isn’t it?” Raven teased, typing quickly before scrolling again. 

“Oh you know it.” Her sarcasm always seemed to intensify when she was around Raven. But, that’s who they were. It was what they did. 

“When this exam stuff is over, we should really-“ Raven paused in mid-sentence when her body hunched forward from added weight on her back. More like a damp body with warm arms that wrapped around her neck. “You’re sweaty and gross.” She muttered, her hands wrapping around the forearms clutching against her throat. 

“Whatever. You like when I’m sweaty.” 

Raven leaned to the side so she was looking into the girl’s eyes. “Yeah. But I prefer sexy time sweaty Octavia over lacrosse sweaty Octavia.” 

Octavia grinned at her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulled back a bit, her lips still hovering close. “Maybe later.” She promised, smirking when she heard Clarke clear her throat. She licked her lips as she straightened, leaving her hands resting on Raven’s shoulders. “Hey, Clarke.” She greeted with a smile. 

“Hey, O.” Clarke returned, a half smile playing on her lips while she focused on the screen in front of her. “How was practice?” 

Octavia released an exaggerated growl as she took a seat next to Raven. “Brutal.” She leaned over Raven and stole a piece of her pasty. “But, totally worth it.” 

Raven’s eyes followed her as she put the pastry in her mouth. “Excuse me. That’s mine.” 

Octavia scrunched her nose as she chewed. “What’s yours is mine.” 

Another sound of a throat clearing brought their attention to the sound. A girl stood behind Octavia, holding two smoothies. Clarke glanced up for a moment, doing a double take to return her attention to the girl. She was tall, her wild brown hair in a messy ponytail. The loose strands of her hair were held back by a black head band with the words Mt Weather U written in light blue letters across the side. 

“Here you go.” She offered the smoothie to Octavia. “It was the special. I hope that’s what you wanted.” 

“Oh cool. Thank you.” Octavia said, accepting the offered smoothie and straw. “Ladies, this is Lexa Woods.” She lightly banged her straw on the table to loosen the paper. She pulled it off with her teeth and slid the straw into her drink. “She plays point.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Raven extended her hand and Lexa shook it. “I’m Raven.” She motioned her head toward Clarke. “This is Clarke.” 

Lexa nodded, releasing Raven’s hand. “Octavia has told me a lot about you.” She extended her hand toward Clarke. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Clarke hesitated for a moment before slipping her hand into Lexa’s. She could feel a spark go up her arm and jump start her heart the second they touched. Her eyes locked on the green staring back at her and remained that way, even when she caught Lexa’s eyebrow slowly raising from either confusion or curiosity. 

“I wish I could say the same about you.” Clarke replied, the words tumbling out before her brain could even process what she was saying. 

All eyes were on her in that moment. Furrowed brows and confusion filling the faces of the people around her. Lexa’s eyebrow quirked even higher and smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. “It’s not nice to meet me?” she questioned, her tone slightly teasing. 

“No, no! What I meant was that we haven’t heard a thing about you.” Clarke corrected, quickly. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. Especially when she realized she was still holding Lexa’s hand. “Octavia’s never mentioned you before. This is the first time we’ve even heard your name much less anything else.” 

The amused look on Lexa’s face made her brain shout at her. _Stop talking. Just stop talking._

“Well, I just joined the team.” She explained, finally releasing her hold on Clarke’s hand. 

Octavia stared at Clarke for another minute then chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah, she’s just transferred from JU.” When she realized Lexa was still standing, Octavia stood for a second and shifted herself so she was sitting on Raven’s lap. “Sit, Lexa.” 

Raven made a face. “Personal space is not a thing for you today, huh?” 

Octavia shot her an adorably defiant look. “Your personal space went out the window when you asked me to be yours.” She gave her another quick kiss then touched the tip of her nose with her finger. 

Lexa slowly sat down, looking at Clarke as she lowered herself into the seat. “It sounds like a conversation I’d have with my sister.” She stated, locking eyes with the blonde. “Without all the sexual undertones, of course.” 

Clarke nodded with a shy smile. “Oh of course.” She shrugged her shoulder. “Unless, you know, your family is into that.” 

When Lexa laughed, Clarke felt her stomach flutter. She caused that deep, sexy sound to come from the lacrosse player and she reminded herself to try to do it again at some point. 

Clarke found herself staring again. Into those bright green eyes that seemed to be melding into her soul. Her blue eyes shifted subtly downward, taking in the structure of her jaw and the fullness of her lips. When she raised her eyes and met Lexa’s again, she caught the twinkle of a silent question in the other girl’s stare. Clarke quickly returned her attention back to her screen and cleared her throat as she began to feverishly type something into her search bar. 

It sounded like Lexa chuckled. Or Clarke could be imagining the noise because she so desperately wanted to hear it again. She could see Lexa from her peripheral vision taking another sip out of her smoothie and it took everything in her power not to fully turn her attention back to the girl. The sound of the chair inching closer broke her internal battle to look at the girl once more. 

When she turned her head, Lexa was surprisingly close. She could smell the mix of shampoo and sweat. Not once did Clarke every think she would find such a combination attractive. But, on Lexa, it totally worked. 

“What are you working on?” Lexa asked, turning her curiosity to Clarke. Clarke furrowed her brow and Lexa immediately leaned back. “If I’m not being to nosey or forward or- “ 

“No, it’s okay.” Clarke assured her. She smiled at the sudden apprehension that filled Lexa’s features. “I’m interning at an art gallery. There’s this new artist and the director asked me to gather as much information on him as I could.” 

Lexa nodded. “Are you an artist as well?” 

Clarke raised her hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded. “I’m trying to be.” 

“I have a feeling you’re not giving yourself enough credit.” 

Their eyes met again and this time Lexa smiled. A much larger smile then before. Clarke felt the blush make its way up her neck and filled her cheeks. She hoped it wasn’t bright enough for Lexa to notice. For anyone to notice. 

“So, Lexa.” 

Raven’s voice cut through their moment and Clarke closed her eyes. She inwardly cursed herself at the mischievousness that laced her roommates tone. She prayed that Raven would just let whatever she was seeing go. She could tease Clarke about it later, but please, not right now. 

Lexa kept her gaze on Clarke for a second longer before turning to look at Raven. “Yes?” she questioned, taking another quick side look at blonde then giving her full attention to Raven. 

“How are you liking Mount U?” She asked, shooting Clarke a wicked grin. “There is a lot of attractive people on campus, huh?” 

Octavia slacked her jaw and shoved her girlfriend’s temple lightly. “Hey! Why are you looking?” 

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around the beautiful girl sitting on her lap. “I only have eyes for you, you know that.” She smiled wickedly and turned back to Lexa. “But, Lexa is new. Just trying to help a sister out, you know? There are a lot of single, attractive people on this campus. Maybe she might want to meet one.” 

Lexa cleared her throat, ducking her head for a moment. “Well, I’ve been a little busy with classes, lacrosse, and getting settled into my sister’s apartment.” Her head turned slightly so she could look at Clarke. “But, I can’t deny your observation, Raven.” 

Clarke did her best to control the idiotic smile that threatened to overtake her face when Lexa looked at her. She felt as if she was staring and smiling way too much at someone she had just met. She couldn’t help it though. There was something about this girl and she was instantly hooked. 

“Well, that’s great because Clarke here is- “ 

The blonde’s attention quickly snapped in Raven’s direction at the sound of her name. “Raven.” She warned, flatly and received a grin at the sound. 

“What?” Raven asked, innocently as Octavia rolled her eyes and pushed herself from her lap. 

“Okay, it’s time to go back.” Octavia noted, grabbing her smoothie from the table. “Before Raven does what I think she’s going to do and embarrass several people sitting at this table.” She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and motioned her head for Lexa to follow her. “Come on, Lexa. Coach is going to kill us if we don’t hurry.” 

“It was very nice meeting you.” Lexa said, placing her palms on the table as she stood. She leaned a bit closer to Clarke, a small grin in place. “Even if you didn’t think so.” 

Clarke balked at the comment. She couldn’t tell if Lexa was flirting or just giving her crap because of her earlier comment. Her words were harder to form then normal so, when she didn’t respond, Lexa simply huffed a small laugh and shook her head. 

“Maybe we’ll meet again, Clarke.” She said as she slowly released her wrist, picked up her smoothie and followed Octavia toward the door. 

“Oh, you definitely will!” Raven called after her as Lexa turned and gave her a short wave then disappeared through the door. Raven turned back to Clarke, a huge crooked smirk on her lips. “She’s cute, huh?” 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “I hate you.” 

“You love me.” 

Raven pulled her own laptop closer and began to type. There was a brief moment of silence as they continued to work on their individual assignments. The brunette raised her eyes to peek at her friend over her computer. The wicked little smirk still filling her lips. 

“She’s got really pretty eyes.” Raven noted, waiting for the response she knew was coming. 

“Right? They’re so freaking green.” Clarke replied without a second of hesitation. She swallowed hard and lowered her head to avert Raven’s pleased stare. “Shut up.” She muttered as she continued to search through the photos of paintings. 

Raven chuckled and shook her head as she returned her attention to her notes. 

************************ 

Lexa entered the apartment she shared with her sister and sighed. 

As she looked around, she was thankful for the amount of space around her. Every time she walked through that door, she was grateful she had chosen to live with Anya over living in another dorm room. Anya’s place was home. Every inch of it reminded her of her sister. From the modern art and designs on the wall to the black leather couch pressed against the wall. All pieces of Anya’s personality were poured into that apartment. 

“Please don’t leave your equipment by the door!” 

With a half roll of her eyes, Lexa removed her bag from her shoulder. Then there were those moments when it reminded her of her mother. “Where am I supposed to put it?” 

“How about your room?” came the response from the kitchen. 

Lexa made a face. “Then my room will smell like sweat.” 

Anya stepped from the kitchen, a bottle of beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. “Lex, you make your room smell like sweat.” She noted, walking toward the couch. She motioned her chin toward the sliding glass doors. “Then put it outside on the balcony. Just don’t leave it in here.” She flopped down on the couch, stretching her legs out to rest her feet on the coffee table. 

Lexa dragged her bag across the floor. “Fine.” She breathed causing her sister to shake her head. She slid the door open and tossed her bag onto the balcony. “How was your day?” 

“I was just about to ask you the same question.” Anya took a sip from her drink and placed the bottle down. “How was the lacrosse thing?” 

“Practice?” Lexa corrected, with a half-smile. She slid the door closed and walked toward the kitchen. “It was good. I had a quick smoothie during our break with one of the girls from the team.” 

“Look at you making friends.” 

“Ha. Ha.” 

Anya chuckled at her response. The clanking of bottles and rattling of the condiments alerted her to the fact that Lexa was searching for something she couldn’t find. “The water is on the bottom!” She called out as she ate a few more chips. 

“Thank you!” 

Lexa returned to the room just as Anya turned on the television. She stepped over her big sister’s legs and joined her on the couch. Anya’s eyes followed her as Lexa sat down on the couch. She leaned her head back against the cushion and stretched her legs out. Her muscles flexed and she sighed instantly relieved. Her head turned slightly so she was making eye contact with Anya who pushed out her lip in a mock pout. 

“That bad, huh?” Anya questioned, patting her sister head sympathetically. 

“It’s just been a long time since I’ve played.” Lexa explained, placing her feet on the coffee table. 

Anya swatted her thigh. “Don’t sweat it. You’ll be in Commander shape again in no time.” 

A small smile crossed her lips at the sound of her old nickname. When she left JU for Mount Weather, she hadn’t expected to make the team so quickly. Sure, she was Captain of her team at her old college, but one little mistake can damage your reputation. The fact that her stick met with another girl’s nose on purpose was her mistake. In her defense, the other girl did hit her first. 

“Who’s the new friend?” 

Lexa snapped from her memory. “Oh, her name is Octavia. She’s the right defensive wing.” She unscrewed the cap from her water and took a sip. “She’s really good. We went to this place called the Ark. Have you been there?” 

Anya shook her head. 

“It’s pretty nice. Little café. It was packed today though.” 

“I’ll have to check it out.” Anya offered some chips to Lexa who immediately shook her head. She shrugged and continued to eat from the bag. “Meet anyone else?” 

Lexa placed the cap back on her water. “Her girlfriend Raven was there.” She absentmindedly tore at the paper wrapping around the bottle. “And I also met her roommate, Clarke. She’s an art student. And she’s pretty.” She bounced her head, ripping off a large piece of the wrapper. “Like, really pretty.” 

The second the words left her mouth, Lexa closed her eyes and muttered a curse to herself. She could already feel the heat of Anya’s eyes on her cheek. The cushions shifted as Anya inched closer. Her arm rested on the back of the couch as she swatted lightly at Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Really pretty Clarke, huh?” She shoved her sister playfully. 

“Anya.” She breathed, ripping off the last shred of paper. “It’s nothing. Seriously. We talked for like two minutes.” 

“It’s just been a long time since I’ve heard you gush over a girl.” Anya played with the random braid in her hair. “It’s cute.” 

Lexa turned her head and narrowed her eyes. “I’m not gushing. I just said she was pretty.” 

“Are you going to see her again?” 

“I don’t know, Anya. Geez.” She flipped the bottle from hand to hand. “I mean, she’s friends with Octavia so there’s a chance, but I’m not going to chase the girl down or anything.” 

A smirk crossed Anya’s lips and it reminded Lexa of how she wished she could punch her without getting punched back. Anya continued to stare at her as she took another sip from her drink and Lexa could still see the smirk behind the glass. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, her phone vibrated in her pocket. 

Lexa reached into her track pants and pulled it out. “Stop smirking at me like that.” She ordered, sliding her finger across the screen to read the text. 

“It’s my apartment. I’ll do what I want.” She replied, turning away from her sister. She returned to her original positon with her feet back on the table. “Who is it?” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but it’s Octavia.” 

Anya looked at her again, excitement in her eyes. “Oh, you should ask her for Clarke’s number.” She laughed loudly when she was greeted with Lexa’s middle finger. 

_“Hey are you busy tonight?”_

Lexa typed back quickly. _“No. Just hanging out with my sister. Why? What’s up?”_

She waited patiently for the response. When her phone vibrated again, she brought the phone closer. 

_“We were going to watch a movie to take Raven’s mind off of her exam for a bit. Want to come over?”_

_“I don’t want to interrupt your time with your girlfriend_

_“LOL! Nooo it’s fine. And Clarke will be here. Come over around 7?”_

Lexa stared at her phone for what seemed like an eternity. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she contemplated her answer. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do. She was pretty sure Anya would be wrapped up in getting ready for work or another NETFLIX binge watching of some show. Her class the next day wasn’t until the afternoon so it’s not like she had to be up super early. 

“Whatever she’s asking you to do, do it.” Anya suggested, her attention focused fully on the screen in front of her. 

Lexa glared at her sister then typed a quick message back to Octavia. _“Okay, sure. Just send me your address.”_

_“Sweet! I’ll do that right now. Don’t eat dinner, we’re going to order a pizza.”_

_“Sounds good.”_

When Octavia’s address came through, she locked the message and slid her phone back into her pocket. “I’m going to watch a movie with them tonight.” 

Anya brought her bottle to her lips again, the smirk behind it never fading. “Just remember, I get to meet Clarke first. Not Mom.” 

Lexa grunted, annoyed. “I’m going to take a shower.” She muttered, standing from the couch. 

“About time.” She placed the bottle on the table and watched as Lexa crossed in front of her again. “Wouldn’t want Clarke to smell sweat and grass when she cuddles close to you tonight.” 

Lexa ignored her comment as she made her way around the couch. She paused for a second and, much to Anya’s surprise, slapped her older sister in the forehead. When Anya turned quickly and reached for her, Lexa avoided her grasp and ran toward the bathroom. 

“You better run!” Anya shouted and Lexa quickly closed and locked the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know who’s worse, you or Raven.” Octavia grunted as she entered the living room carrying plates and napkins. She stepped over Clarke’s outstretched legs and placed the items on the table. Her hand rested on her hip as she stared down at the blonde who was furiously typing on her laptop. “Seriously. Clarke. Get off the laptop already.” 

“I’m sending my research now.” Clarke explained, pressing a few more keys. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she shifted in her seat. She leaned forward and placed her laptop on the table. “There I’m done.” She returned to her original position and wiped her hands together signaling completion. “Happy?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Octavia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and a small smile crossed her lips as she typed back a quick message then slid her phone back into her pocket. “Okay, you need to get up and get ready.” 

Clarke flashed her a confused look. “I am ready.” 

Octavia studied her friend’s appearance. Clarke was sitting comfortably in their lounge chair wearing her baggiest sweat pants. Her blonde hair sat haphazardly on her head in a bun. “Is it possible you could get a little more...” She made air quotes with her fingers. “Ready?” 

Clarke knitted her brow together as she slowly raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Since when is watching a movie in the apartment a formal affair?” 

Octavia scrunched her nose. “Clarke, for me, just-“ A knock on the door interrupted her request. She cleared her throat. “That’s, uh, that’s probably the pizza. Will you get it?” She motioned over her shoulder with her thumb. “I’m going to pull Raven out of her study coma.” With that, she hurried around the couch and into the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend. 

The confused expression never left Clarke’s face as she watched her go. “Weirdo.” She muttered as she placed her hands on the arms of the chair and stood up. Her hands rested on her hips as she scanned the table for any sign of money. “I guess I’m paying for this?” She called out, but received no response. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked toward the door, grabbing her wallet off the tiny counter separating the kitchen from the living room. Another knock sounded as she opened her wallet and shuffled toward the door. She unlocked the bolt and pulled the door open to see Lexa on the other side holding a bottle of wine. 

Clarke’s eyes went wide with surprise at the sight of Lexa standing there. Her long brown hair down and perfect. Those piercing green eyes staring at Clarke with a silent greeting and a small little smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. The sight of her made Clarke’s heart thump so hard and so fast, she swore it would jump out and land between them. 

“Lexa.” She breathed, finally. “Wh-what are you doing here?” 

Lexa’s smile faltered and she looked just as confused as Clarke felt. “Octavia invited me.” She explained, tilting her head slightly. “She didn’t tell you?” 

Clarke mentally reminded herself to punch Octavia for keeping this bit of information to herself. “No, she didn’t-but-welcome. Please come in.” She stepped to the side to give Lexa room to enter. “I, uh, I actually thought you were the pizza delivery person.” 

“Sorry. No pizza but I brought wine.” Lexa apologized, an amused tone lacing her words. She stepped passed Clarke, taking in her appearance for a brief moment as she walked further inside. “Thank you.” 

Lexa glanced around the apartment as Clarke closed the door behind her. The blonde quickly came to the realization of why Octavia was judging her appearance. She raised her hand, pulling her hair out of the mess of a bun she had it in and ran her hand through it several times before Lexa turned to face her. Clarke smiled quickly and placed her hands behind her back. 

“Nice place.” Lexa compliment, admiring the décor. Her eyes landed on Clarke and she seemed to find herself lost in those blue eyes for a moment. “I didn’t realize Octavia lived here as well.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, we actually all moved in together last year.” Clarke held her hands out toward the other girl. “Would you like me to take that?” 

Lexa reluctantly broke her stare as she glanced down at the bottle in her hands. “Oh, yeah, here you go.” She handed the bottle to Clarke, their fingers brushing together for a second. She tried to ignore the feel of Clarke’s soft skin and the way her nails lightly brushed against her fingers. “I hope that’s okay. I wasn’t sure what you all liked.” 

Clarke looked down at the bottle. “If it’s alcohol, they’ll like it.” She joked causing Lexa to chuckle. The pleasant sound made its way through Clarke’s ears and jumped started the fluttering in her stomach once again. She swallowed hard to try and calm it before her attraction became to noticeable. 

“Hey, Lexa, you found the place!” Octavia greeted, dragging Raven behind her. 

Both girls turned their attention to her. “Yes, O, Lexa is here.” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes at Octavia from behind Lexa. 

Octavia smirked at the death glare. “Yeah, I know. I invited her.” Her blue eyes squinted as she tilted her head to the side, innocently. “Did I forget to mention that?” 

Clarke’s glare intensified as Lexa glanced back at Clarke with a smile. 

Raven grinned and patted her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Smooth, babe.” She stated, shaking her head as she hopped over the back of the couch and settled into it. 

“Lexa, why don’t you have a seat?” Clarke suggested, motioning her head toward their living room. “I’ll grab us some glasses.” She returned her attention to Octavia again, giving her a silent order. “Octavia, would you come help me?” 

“Do I have to?” Octavia questioned, in mock fear for what Clarke might do to her. 

“Yes.” Clarke stated with a flat stare before looking at Lexa and smiling again. “Make yourself at home.” 

Lexa took a step closer to Clarke, placing her hand on her arm. “Don’t hurt her too badly.” She whispered, her eyes meeting Clarke’s once again. “I’m sure she meant to tell you.” 

The sheer closeness of Lexa was completely intoxicating. The feel of her hand on her arm made her skin heat up and she prayed Lexa couldn’t feel the warmth radiating through her body. She took in a deep breath trying to calm the fireworks of emotions running through her. Breathing didn’t help considering it allowed the scent of Lexa’s shampoo to fill her senses. 

She regained her sense of being and decided to finally speak. “You don’t know Octavia very well, do you?” She teased, absentmindedly placing her hand on top of Lexa’s. She patted it lightly. “Now, seriously. Go make yourself comfortable.” 

Lexa nodded with a tiny half smile. Clarke made another mental note that her little smile was definitely her new favorite thing. With one final glance into Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes, Lexa walked over and joined Raven on the couch. Clarke watched her longingly for a moment then returned her attention to Octavia. She narrowed her eyes at her friend and motioned her head for the other girl to follow her into the kitchen. 

Octavia dragged her feet with a sigh as she entered the small space behind Clarke. She watched as the girl pulled open the cabinets and placed the wine glasses on the counter. “You’re not mad at me for this so don’t even act like it.” Octavia stated, crossing her arms against her chest. 

Clarke shot her a sideways glance. “You could have warned me, O.” She closed the cabinet. Her hands motioned up and down her sides. “Look at me.” 

Octavia smirked and huffed a small laugh. “I told you to change.” 

“But you didn’t tell me why.” 

“So, kill me later. She’s here and you need to focus on that.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she rummaged through the drawers for a corkscrew. 

“Come on, Clarke.” The brunette took a step closer and nudged her friend’s shoulder. “She’s really nice. I think you two will hit it off.” Her smirk widened a bit. “She’s got that tough girl with a hint of adorable thing that you’re in to.” 

Clarke remained silent as she poured the liquid into the glasses. 

Octavia sighed. “I saw how you looked at her in café.” 

“She’s pretty.” Clarke muttered, shrugging her shoulder. 

“Yes she is.” Octavia agreed, putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “So forgive me for this one and let’s go hang out with the two cute girls sitting in the living room waiting for us.” 

“Fine.” Clarke breathed, a crooked smile spreading across her lips. She handed her two glasses and gave her friend a pleading look. “Please don’t let Raven embarrass me tonight.” 

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.” She chuckled as they made their way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Clarke surveyed the seating arrangements when they arrived. Raven had switched from her place on the couch to the chair that she had once occupied. Lexa sat on the furthest end of the couch, her head propped up on her hand. Octavia stepped toward Raven and stared down at her girlfriend. Her finger pressed into Raven’s shoulder drawing her attention. 

“Thanks, babe.” Raven said, accepting the drink from her. She shifted a bit and patted the tiny space between her and the arm of the chair. “Come sit with me.” 

Octavia made a face. “You really think we are both going to fit on that chair?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Raven reached up with her free hand and pulled Octavia to her. The girl did her best not to spill her wine and ended up sitting on her girlfriend’s lap. Raven wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. “Perfect.” 

Clarke shook her head at her roommates as she joined Lexa on the couch. “Here you go.” She said, offering Lexa the glass. 

Lexa straightened and wrapped her hands around the glass. “Thank you.” She replied, the same half smile still playing on her lips. 

Clarke took a sip from her glass and watched as Lexa did the same. The silence around them was thick and she thought of several ways to break it. The sound of Raven flipping through the movie selection filled the space around them. The blonde took in a deep breath and leaned a little closer to Lexa. 

“Listen, is there any chance that you can pretend you were here to deliver a pizza?” 

Lexa looked at her confused. “Why?” 

Clarke pressed her teeth into her bottom lip before the words came tumbling out. “Because then I will feel slightly less humiliated about looking seriously inhuman when I opened the door.” 

Lexa laughed, wholeheartedly. “You don’t look inhuman.” She assured her, reaching out and touching her hand. “I think you look beautiful.” She complimented before she could stop herself. Her jaw clenched as she tried to prevent the heat that filled the tips of her ears to reach her face. “I mean-well-you look-adorable.” She swallowed back the rest of her unwilling confessions and stared down into the red liquid filling her glass. 

Clarke could feel her own blush rising from her neck and into her cheeks. “Um, thank you.” She raised her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Lexa raised her attention to Clarke again. “You’re welcome.” 

Their eyes remained locked. The silence had returned, but seemed more comfortable than the last. Lexa opened her mouth to speak once again, but Raven’s voice came out. 

“Found it!” She stated, pressing play on the remote. “You guys are going to love this one.” 

Both Lexa and Clarke sighed, reluctantly looking away from one another to focus on the movie Raven had chosen instead. 

***************** 

The empty pizza boxes and used plates laid scattered across the table. 

Raven scanned the room, squinting slightly to see in the dim light. Her gaze started with Octavia. Her perfect profile and the way her blue eyes focused intently on the screen. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around the other girl. The smile in response came quickly, but Octavia never turned to meet her gaze. 

The movie wasn’t that good. 

Raven half rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the other two. They had started the movie sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Lexa elbow pressed into the arm rest as her head rested on her hand. Clarke sat sideways, her legs folded underneath her and her hands anxiously twisting the bottom of her shirt. Nervous Clarke always seemed to amuse Raven, but, at Octavia’s request, she opted to tease her about it later. 

As the movie played on, they unconsciously moved closer to one another. Clarke inched closer, playing with her hair, all the while keeping her eyes on the screen. Lexa had shifted several times herself. Stretching upward to adjust her jeans and, in the process, moved closer to Clarke. By the time Raven’s attention drifted to them, they were pressed close, shoulder to shoulder, in complete silence. Clarke played with the ends of her hair while Lexa’s hands remained locked together, her thumbs wrestling with one another, nervously. 

“Hey.” Raven whispered, squeezing Octavia in an attempt to get her attention. 

Octavia simply hummed in response not looking at her. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Raven requested, jiggling her girlfriend on her lap. “I’m kind of tired.” 

Octavia finally turned to face her. “It’s nine o’clock.” 

“I have an exam in the morning.” 

“Okay, but, it’s nine o’clock.” Octavia repeated, making a face. 

Raven stared at her for a long minute. Her gaze moved to Lexa and Clarke then returned to meet Octavia’s once again. Her eyes widened slightly, begging Octavia to read her thoughts. Correctly for once. After a beat of confusion, accompanied by an adorable head tilt, Octavia’s eyes widened with realization. 

“There it is.” Raven whispered sarcastically earning a slap on the shoulder. She chuckled lightly and leaned forward to look at her roommate. “Hey, we are going to bed.” 

Clarke snapped from her concentration on the screen and the feeling of Lexa pressed against her. “What? It’s nine o’clock.” She stated, confused. 

“That’s what I said.” Octavia said, standing up from her place on Raven’s lap. “But, Raven is really tired and she’s got that exam in the morning.” She took her girlfriend by the hand and helped her stand. “So, we’re going to get some sleep.” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Is that code for sex?” 

Raven grinned. “Yup.” She grabbed Octavia’s hand and lead her toward the bedroom. “Night.” She waved at Lexa. “Nice hanging with you, Lexa.” 

Lexa raised her hand in a short wave. “You too.” 

Octavia trailed behind Raven and Clarke watched them go. When they reached the bedroom, Clarke could hear the semi muffled sound of Octavia’s voice coming through the half closed door. “Wait, are we really going to have sex?” 

“Close the door!” Clarke shouted and Lexa chuckled lightly as the door shut loudly behind them. The blonde turned to Lexa, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. “Sorry about them.” 

Lexa waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t apologize. Really.” 

Clarke leaned forward and surveyed the mess in front of her. She wiped her hands on her sweatpants and breathed out. “I guess I should throw this stuff away.” 

“Let me help.” Lexa offered, leaning forward as well and gathering some of the plates. 

“Lexa, no, you’re the guest.” Clarke said, reaching out to take the plates from her. “I’ve got it.” 

Lexa turned, putting the plates out of Clarke’s reach. There was a bit of a stubbornness in her eyes. “No. I’m helping.” She stood with a defiant smirk and gathered a few more items. “Where does all of this go?” 

Clarke stared at her in awe. She had to admit, the inflexibility was oddly attractive. It gave Lexa a commanding presence that she found herself even more dangerously attracted to. “Um, in the kitchen. I’ll show you.” She stood gathering the pizza boxes and tossed a few napkins inside of the top one. “Man, you lacrosse players can eat.” She walked toward the kitchen. 

Lexa shrugged one shoulder and followed behind. “I blame all of the running.” 

“Embrace it. Your body is amazing.” Clarke placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and immediately closed her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Lexa muttered, clearing her throat as she placed the plates in the sink. 

The lacrosse player slid her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and raised her head to look at Clarke. Well, the back of Clarke’s head. Her hands were pressed into the counter and her head was lowered. Lexa furrowed her brow and took a small step forward. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, apprehensively. 

Clarke turned quickly to face her. “Um, yeah, yeah, everything is fine.” She leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms against her chest. Truth be told, she had taken the last two minutes to inwardly chastise herself for allowing her mouth to open before her brain caught up. “Thank you for helping me.” 

“Oh, sure, no problem.” Lexa lifted her shoulders warily. “Thank you for letting me join you tonight.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” She pressed her lips together. The heat was filling the tips of her ears and she prayed it didn’t turn into an embarrassing shade of crimson. “It was fun.” 

Lexa nodded, wordlessly. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she took in a deep breath. “Clarke, um, I was wondering if, maybe-“ Her throat bobbed as she swallowed to combat the sudden dryness. Her green eyes squinted. “Do you have any water?” She asked quickly. 

“Uh, yeah.” Clarke pushed herself from the counter and walked toward Lexa. Her hand brushed against the other girls as she made her way toward the refrigerator. 

Green eyes followed her movements. Lexa turned so she was facing the direction Clarke was now standing. Why was this so hard for her? Sure, it’s been awhile since she’s gone on a date with anyone. After her last relationship, dating was the furthest thing from her mind. There was just something about Clarke. She felt a pull that made her want to learn more about this beautiful woman. 

“Here you go.” Clarke broke into her thoughts, holding out a bottle toward Lexa with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Lexa said, feeling like she had said those words one too many times this evening. She unscrewed the cap then took a sip. She placed the cap back on the bottle and began fiddling with it. “Clarke.” 

The blonde leaned against the fridge, crossing her arms against her chest again. “Yes?” Her attention was fully on the girl standing before her fidgeting with the plastic bottle in her hands. 

“Would it be okay if I-“ Lexa looked down at the floor for a moment. Her eyes raised slowly to lock with the blue staring intently back at her. She could feel her body starting to tingle under the weight of Clarke’s stare. “Text you sometime? Or we could snap? Whatever you’re okay with.” 

Clarke could feel it. The way her heart swelled and the tug of the ridiculous smile that was spreading across her lips. She couldn’t stop it and she knew that she was in trouble. This girl was strong, stubborn, and awkwardly adorable. And beautiful. She could not forget that she was beautiful. A mix of everything Clarke found attractive and everything she wanted from another person. 

“I would really like that.” She answered, finally. She pushed herself away from the fridge and held out her hand. Lexa looked from her hand to her face with a strange expression. The blonde released a small huff of a laugh. “Your phone. I’ll put my number in it.” 

Lexa breathed out a small oh and reached into her pocket. She fumbled for a second, unlocking the screen, then placed the phone gently inside of Clarke’s waiting hand. She watched as the other girl typed in her number. Her eyes studied Clarke’s features. From the way the tip of her tongue poked from her lips as she typed to how her hair fell like a waterfall across her face. 

“There.” Clarke pressed save and handed Lexa back her phone. “Now you have no excuse. I put pretty much everything but my social security number in there.” She would have regretted that comment had it not produced the chuckle that she adored hearing come from Lexa. 

Lexa slid her phone back into her pocket. “And here I was hoping I could borrow your identity for a few days.” She teased, snapping her fingers. “There was this car I really wanted to buy.” 

Clarke blew out a breath. “Good luck. My credit isn’t that great.” She chuckled. “I am an artist, after all.” 

“One day, I’d really like to see some of your work.” Lexa admitted, her hands pushed into her back pockets. There was a lightness filling the space around them. As if getting Clarke’s number made a cloud of tension float away. 

“I don’t have much. I’m just really starting out.” Clarke explained. “But, I will definitely show you one day.” 

The half-smile that normally crossed Lexa’s lips was fuller. It made Clarke’s heart flutter just a little harder and beat just a bit faster. They remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity and stayed captured in each other’s gaze. A sound of buzzing broke their moment and Lexa quickly pulled her phone from her pocket. 

“It’s my sister.” She announced, reading the message on the screen. She growled lightly and typed back a quick message. Her eyes raised to Clarke’s again. “I should get going.” She stated, half-heartedly. 

Clarke fought the pout threatening to take over. “Okay.” She fidgeted with her hands. “I’ll walk you to the door.” 

Lexa nodded and followed her out of the kitchen. 

They hovered by the door for a moment. Clarke holding it open as they chatted for a few more minutes. After a reluctant goodbye, Lexa stepped into the hallway and Clarke closed the door behind her. The blonde rested against the door, a huge smile on her lips. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out, sliding her finger across the screen. 

_“Hey, It’s Lexa. I had a great time tonight. Thank you again.”_

Clarke smirked as she typed back a quick response. _“Me too. I’m kind of glad you weren’t the pizza delivery guy.”_ It was much easier to speak freely when Lexa wasn’t standing in front of her. Staring at her with those beautiful, piercing green eyes.

A simple smile emoticon was Lexa’s response. Then another message appeared. _“I’ll text you as soon as I get home.”_ A short pause then another message quickly came through. _“If that’s okay?”_

Clarke typed faster than she had before. _“Of course it is!”_

_“Okay. Talk to you shortly.”_

A smiley emoticon of her own was her reply and Clarke moved away from the door. She felt like she was practically floating to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and placed her phone on her chest waiting for Lexa to contact her again. 

Thirty minutes later, she received another text from the gorgeous lacrosse player. 

After several text, and several silly snapchat photo exchanges, Clarke finally found herself falling asleep with thoughts of Lexa weighing heavy on her mind and a permanent grin on her lips. The smile on her face wasn’t fading and she gave up trying to make it happen. 

She was done. 

Lexa had her if she wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights in the grocery store were a bit brighter this morning. 

Lexa held her phone close, reading her latest message. The corner of her lip tug up in a half smirk as her eyes scanned over each word carefully. She and Clarke had spoken every day since the first text. Their conversations were always a range of different things. From getting to know you questions to really bad jokes to awkward flirting (mostly on Lexa’s part). Lexa had to admit, the getting to know you questions were her favorite. 

“If you walk into a shelf, I’m going to laugh.” Anya warned, pulling a box from the metal shelving. She turned it and began to read. “Just letting you know.” 

Lexa turned as she lowered her phone. She watched her sister as she studied the ingredients. “I’m not going to run into a shelf.” Her eyes narrowed in a mock glare. “I’ll have you know I am more than capable of doing several things at once.” 

Anya rolled her eyes and tossed the box into the already half full cart. “I am well aware, Commander.” She teased as she leaned forward and pushed the cart down the aisle. “It’s been almost a month. Don’t you think it’s time you ask the girl out on an actual date?” 

Lexa opened her mouth to protest. “Well- “ 

Anya held up her hand, stopping her. “And hanging out with her and her roommates does not equal a date so don’t.” 

The younger Wood’s closed her mouth. Her jaw twitched as she clenched her teeth. 

Between the nights of texting and photo sessions, Lexa had spent time with her and Octavia. And Raven. The one night they decided on going to a movie was the night Lexa decided she had to try. Clarke sat close to her, their shoulders pressed together. A few minutes into the movie, Lexa flexed her hand, silently requesting Clarke take it. 

And she did. 

But, even with all of that, Lexa still worried about the intimacy of going on an actual date. 

“Three years.” Anya hummed. She didn’t look at Lexa as she said it. Her eyes remained focused on the products laying on the shelves she passed. 

“I know.” Lexa sighed. 

“You obviously like this girl.” 

“I do.” 

Anya stopped again, pulling another item off the shelf. She studied it for a moment then wrinkled her nose putting it back. “Then what’s the problem?” 

Lexa followed behind her sister. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she allowed her sister's words to replay in her mind. It had been three years and she did like Clarke. What exactly was the problem here? 

Her eyes shifted downward and she noticed she hadn’t responded to Clarke. Her fingers slid skillfully across the screen as she typed back quickly. _“Hey. Sorry. Anya said something about me running into a shelf and, even though I’m capable of doing many things at once, I was afraid she jinxed me.”_

There was a small beat of time before her phone vibrated in her hand. _“Ha-ha! I would have been highly disappointed if you ran into something and I wasn’t there to snap it.”_

Lexa made a face at the phone and typed back. _“Rude.”_

_“Aw, you know I’m just messing with you.”_

Anya glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Lexa smile at her phone. “If you don’t ask her, I’m going to take your phone and do it for you.” 

“You better not.” Lexa said, a slight hint of panic laced her tone. Part of her was pretty sure her sister wasn’t kidding. A wrestling match over a phone in the middle of a grocery store was not something she felt like engaging in. 

The moment of hesitation was brief. Lexa took in a deep breath then slowly released it as she began to type. _“Clarke.”_ She anxiously hit send prematurely, cursing herself for the lack of a complete sentence. 

_“Lexa.”_ Clarke returned, followed by a smiley face emoji. 

Another deep, calming breath. _“Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? Or we could do something else? Whatever you’d like. I just-“_ She paused, thinking over the rest of her statement carefully. _“Would like to spend some time alone with you. If you would like to?”_ She hit send. 

There was no turning back now. 

It felt like an eternity had passed before her phone vibrated again. Luckily they had stopped at the deli counter so, if for any reason Lexa was going to die of rejection, she could do it while standing still. Her thumb followed the pattern on her lock screen and Clarke’s message waiting for her to read it. 

_“Lexa Woods, are you asking me on a date?”_

Lexa grunted, playfully annoyed and rolled her eyes. _“I’m trying to. And it seems like you’re not going to allow it to be easy.”_

_“Well, I’m definitely not easy.”_ She teased, and Lexa could almost hear the smile, shy little chuckle she’s sure followed those words. The phone vibrated once again. _“I would love to.”_

Lexa did everything in her power to control the smile that was threatening to overtake her lips. Her eyes shifted to Anya for a second. If her sister noticed, she would definitely not hear the end of it. Anya was engrossed in a conversation with the deli clerk and hadn’t seen a thing going on behind her. 

Lexa sighed with relief and text Clarke back immediately. _“Pick you up at seven?”_

_“I can’t wait.”_

“So, did you ask her?” Anya cut into her thoughts, nudging her lightly with the cart. 

“Yes.” Lexa informed her, sliding her phone back into her pocket. 

Anya flashed a teasing little pout. “Did she say no?” The angry glare she received in response made her laugh. She pushed forward a little bit so she was standing next to her sister. She patted her back. “Let’s get out of here. I have a feeling I’m going to have to help you get ready.” 

Lexa made a face. “I can dress myself.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Anya scoffed, pushing ahead of her. “Lacrosse shorts and a tank top are not acceptable on a first date.” She kept walking, ignoring the feel of Lexa’s glare burning into her back. 

“One day I’m going to punch you.” Lexa muttered as she followed behind her sister toward the checkout registers. 

***************************** 

Clarke laid on her bed surrounded by a pile of clothes. 

Her arm covered her eyes and her phone rested on her stomach. She seemed to be muttering to herself and, every so often, would raise her phone to glance at the screen. 

Raven watched the scene from the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms folded against her chest. A small smirk played on her lips as she pushed herself away from the door and stepped inside her friend’s bedroom. 

“You can’t seriously be struggling this hard for something to wear.” She noted, pushing some clothes to the side and taking a seat on the mattress. 

Clarke laid there, silent. Her right arm rested over her eyes and her left hand on top of the phone lying gingerly on her stomach. “I need to find the perfect outfit and I don’t have any idea where we are going.” She explained, her voice low and barely above a whine. She raised her hands in the air, gesturing dramatically as she spoke. “I mean, are we going somewhere nice? Is this a casual date? What are we doing after?” 

Raven reached over and slapped her friend’s hand. “You’re overthinking this.” She adjusted her position, resting her hands behind her then leaned back a bit. “It’s Lexa. You two have been participating in dating foreplay for almost a month now.” She blew out a breath and waved her hand. “This should be a piece of cake that ends with a really sloppy good night kiss.” 

Clarke felt her stomach flutter at the thought. She gripped her shirt, trying to calm the feeling, but it just continued to rise. Making its way through her chest and into her throat. “I’m going to be sick.” Her arm returned to cover her blue eyes and to stop the room from suddenly spinning. 

The brunette half rolled her eyes. “You’re making yourself sick.” She looked down at the woman lying beside her. “And for absolutely no reason.” After a second, she began slapping Clarke’s arm. “Come on. Get up. I’ll help you.” She stood from the bed and started to rummage through the pile of clothes. 

“What if she doesn’t like me after tonight?” It was barely audible, but Raven picked up every word. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Raven assured her, picking up a shirt and inspecting it. 

“How can you be so sure?” Clarke asked, her voice soft and childlike. Her arm still covering her eyes. 

Raven sighed. She moved closer to her friend, straddling her. Clarke quickly removed her arm from over her eyes and stared at the girl hovering over her. The blonde propped herself up on her elbows. She scanned the position they were in. Just as she went to speak, Raven decided to answer the question she asked just a few moments earlier. 

“Because you’re Clarke Fucking Griffin.” Raven stated as she placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders and shook her lightly. “You are confident and strong and you are going to make this date your bitch.” She rested her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “Lexa is going to fall even harder for you than she already has.” 

Clarke finally allowed the small smile to cover her lips. “You really think she likes me?” 

Raven half rolled her eyes again. “I’m not answering that.” 

The sound of a throat clearing in the doorway caused both girls to look over. Octavia stood there, staring at her girlfriend and her friend. Her gym bag resting loosely in her hand. 

“Hey babe.” Raven greeted, still straddling Clarke. “How was the gym?” 

“Hot.” Octavia answered, simply then taking a step further into the room. She motioned her finger back and forth. “Um, is there something I should know?” 

Clarke and Raven exchanged a look then the brunette turned her attention back to her girlfriend. “Oh, Clarke and I were just testing out positions for that three way we discussed.” 

“Oh Jesus…” Clarke breathed, laying back down on the mattress. 

“That was two years ago and we were drunk.” Octavia reminded, crossing her arms against her chest. “What’s really happening?” 

“Clarke has a date with Lexa and she can’t figure out what to wear.” 

Octavia quirked an eyebrow. “So, you thought straddling her would speed up the process?” 

Raven shrugged her shoulder. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

Octavia rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She tugged on Raven’s shirt. “Get off of her.” She ordered, pulling her girlfriend off of Clarke. She placed a quick kiss on her lips then ushered her toward the door. “Out. I’ve got this.” 

Raven looked insulted as Octavia pushed her toward the door. “Hey, I have good fashion sense. I can pick the right outfit.” 

“Sure you can.” Octavia patted her back. She turned the girl around so she was looking into those beautiful brown eyes. Her hands rested on her soft cheeks. “Since we are going to have the place to ourselves tonight, why don’t you order some Chinese and pick out a movie-“ She took a step closer, her arms snaking around Raven’s neck. “That we won’t watch all the way through.” 

“I’ll find the worst movie possible.” Raven whispered, placing another kiss on her lips. “Don’t take too long. Her date is at seven and I have plans for you by seven fifteen.” She winked and exited the room. 

Clarke felt her phone vibrate against her stomach just as Octavia closed the door and made her way back to her. She sat up, sliding her finger across the screen. The smile on her face was instant as she read the message from Lexa out loud. 

_“Sorry it took so long for me to respond. I was in the shower. But, to answer your question, it’s very casual. I hope that’s okay.”_

The blonde smiled at her phone and typed back a quick response. _“It’s more than okay. I’m looking very forward to this and to seeing you. See you soon.”_

“Did you put a little heart after it?” Octavia teased with a smirk. 

Clarke shot her a look. “No. I’m not trying to start this date off on an awkward note.” 

“You two are an awkward note.” 

Clarke made a face. “What does that even mean?” 

Octavia shrugged her shoulder and extended her hand toward Clarke. “It means I’m spending too much time with my girlfriend and her corny comebacks.” She wiggled her fingers. “Come on. Let’s look through this pile of crap on your bed and find you the perfect, sexy, casual outfit.” Clarke stared at her friend’s hand for a moment before exhaling and taking it. Octavia pulled her up and the blonde stood without a struggle. Octavia smiled warmly at her, placing her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. They stared at the mess and both blew out a breath. 

“It’s a lot to sort through.” 

Octavia nodded and squeezed her shoulders. “We’ve got this.” 

Clarke turned her head slightly, catching the concentration on her roommate’s face. “This is going to be good, right?” 

Octavia turned her head and offered a confident grin. “This is going to be great.” She promised, winking at her friend before they began scouring through the pile of clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This one is kind of long.. sorry :) **

_“I’m not wearing that.”_

_“It’s a date, Lexa.”_

_“Causal date, Anya. We aren’t going to the prom.”_

_“Fine.” Anya sighed, placing the dress back in the closet. She rummaged through the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans with a green button down top. “This. With your leather jacket.”_

_Lexa made a face. “But, it’s not that cold.”_

_“Lexa!”_

_“Okay, okay. I’ll wear it. Geez.”_

The memory of her debate with her sister was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment. Staring at the front of Clarke’s apartment door, the numbers blurring together as she kept her contact with them. Her hand was half raised, poised to knock, yet Lexa stood frozen. She couldn’t recall the last time she was this nervous. 

Her hand slowly inched closer, but before she even had a chance to make contact, the door swung open. Raven stood on the other side. She smirked at Lexa then leaned against it. “Well, don’t you look pretty.” She teased, her eyes moving up and down to take in her appearance. A chuckle escaped her throat when she caught sight of the unamused expression on the other girl’s face. The brunette stepped to the side. “Come on in.” 

“Thank you.” Lexa responded, finally allowing a small smirk to tug at the corner of her lips. She shook her head and walked inside. “I was half expecting you to ask me what my intentions were with your roommate.” 

“Oh, no, I won the coin toss so I get to say that.” Octavia stated, walking into the living room carrying two Chinese food cartons. She grinned widely as she placed them on the coffee table. “So, Miss. Woods.” She sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. “What are your intentions with my roommate?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and exhaled exasperated. Just as she went to answer, she heard the sound of door opening then closing. She turned her attention to see Clarke, beautiful Clarke, smiling and walking toward her. Her hair was perfectly straight and beautiful. All Lexa wanted to do was run her fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. She wore a simple white shirt with a deep blue jacket. Her jeans were dark and the black boots she wore with them came almost to her knee. 

It was a simple outfit yet Clarke made it look stunning. 

“Hey.” Clarke greeted, raising what seemed to be a shaking hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes shifted downward then slowly up to meet the green ones staring back at her. “You look great.” 

Lexa snapped from her daze, swallowing hard. “You look beautiful.” She complimented, making a mental note of the way the blonde looked when the shade of pink filled her cheeks. 

Raven had taken the seat next to Octavia. The couple exchanged a glance before looking back at the other two and smiling broadly. “Aww.” They gushed in unison, earning a sideways glance from Clarke. 

When her roommates continued their goofy grins, Clarke looked away and took another step toward Lexa. She touched the front of the black leather jacket and tugged gently. “Let’s get out of here before they start planning our wedding.” She joked, lightly. 

Lexa released a small laugh and nodded. “After you.” She took a step to the side and allowed Clarke to pass, admiring the view for a moment as her date grabbed her purse from the side table and opened the door. 

“I saw that.” Raven noted, her chin pressed into the back of the couch as she wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa. 

Lexa gave the girl’s forehead a slight shove then followed Clarke out of the apartment. When they were in the hall, Clarke closed the door behind them. They stood in an awkward, yet comfortable silence. 

“So.” Clarke breathed, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. She held back the smile threatening to cross her lips when she caught Lexa’s eyes watching the movement. “What’s the plan?” 

Lexa cleared her throat. “Well, I thought we could go to dinner. Then, there’s this really cool mini golf place right next to campus. Then I-kind of ran out of ideas.” A small apologetic look covered her face. “I’ll just warn you now. I’m more of a strategic planner then a romantic one.” Her head tilted slightly and her eyes wrinkled. “But, I do try.” 

Clarke allowed the smile to break through as she looped her arm through Lexa’s. “I think trying is cute.” 

Lexa relaxed, relieved by Clarke’s words. “Then you’re going to think I’m freaking adorable.” 

When Clarke laughed wholeheartedly, Lexa’s smile overtook her features. The sound she loved bellowed from the blonde and Lexa inwardly praised herself. Getting Clarke to laugh. To make that pleasant, charming sound, made her night and the evening hadn’t even begun. 

She tugged Lexa a little closer, wrapping her free arm around her bicep. “I already do.” She confessed, feeling her heart jump a little when Lexa’s eyes met hers. 

“I think you are kind of adorable too.” Lexa admitted as they smiled at one another one more time before making their way down the hall and out of the building. 

*********************************** 

The conversation during dinner flowed smoothly. 

They spoke about classes and Clarke’s internship. She listened intently as Clarke spoke of how well the exhibit she set up in the gallery was going. It was that moment that Lexa decided she could listen to Clarke talk for hours. Little did she realize, her date was thinking the exact same thing. Clarke made it a point to let Lexa know how much she liked her smile. Lexa did her best not to blush but took pleasure in watching when Clarke did. 

After a solid five-minute argument, Clarke relented and allowed Lexa to pay the check. She did, however, have to agree to let Clarke cover the cost of mini golf. When they stepped outside of the restaurant, Clarke looped her arm through Lexa earning a beautiful smile in return for the gesture. 

Lexa studied the blonde for a moment. Her eyes moving over her features. From her lips, to her prefect nose, and those gorgeous blue eyes that were suddenly staring back at her. With a subtle shake of her head, she snapped from her staring and cleared her throat. Green eyes immediately shifted upward toward the night sky. 

“It’s a lovely night.” She noted, her voice shaking causing her to clear her throat again. 

“It is.” Clarke agreed with a sly smile. 

She noticed the movement of Lexa’s eyes. Her own gaze had followed them. Making the same pattern up Lexa’s beautiful features. Shifting just as slowly upward until blue locked with green. A satisfied little flutter moved through her stomach when she saw the instant panic in Lexa’s eyes. It was adorable to watch her confident date get flustered from time to time. 

“The mini golf place is right around the corner.” Lexa said, breaking into her thoughts. A hopeful look crossed her face. “Would you like to walk?” 

“I’d like that.” Clarke replied, tugging the brunette a little closer. She smiled up at her as they made their way down the sidewalk. “You can tell me the story of why you switched colleges.” 

Lexa smirked with a small huff. “There was a little incident during one of our lacrosse matches.” She placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket, enjoying the feel of Clarke against her. The blonde’s hand wrapped tightly around her bicep. “My sister thought it would be best to get away from drama and start over.” 

Clarke flashed her a curious look. “What kind of incident?” 

A sheepish expression crossed Lexa’s features. “I may have hit a girl in the face with a lacrosse stick.” 

“You what?” Clarke gasped in surprise. 

Her head turned and she raised an eyebrow, meeting Clarke’s eyes. “In my defense, she hit me first.” 

“Lexa.” Clarke scolded, jokingly as she shook her head. 

She shrugged her shoulder. “Competition is fierce, Clarke.” They turned the corner toward a brightly lit building. “Things happen.” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “So, should I be worried about my face when I beat you tonight?” 

“ _If_ you beat me tonight.” Lexa corrected, flashing a half grin. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed down at her. Her hand escaped her pocket and she found herself reaching for Clarke, her thumb grazing her chin. “And I would never hurt your face.” 

Clarke felt her heart flutter inside her chest. She inhaled deeply to calm the thrill that was Lexa Woods. “Smooth.” She teased with a small chuckle. 

A small blush appeared on Lexa’s cheeks and she laughed loudly. It was genuine and beautiful. Clarke wanted to hear it again. 

“I appreciate you calling me out on it.” Lexa grunted, playfully as they stepped into the line of mini golf enthusiast. 

“Anytime.” 

Lexa shook her head with a half roll of her eyes. They took a step forward. “I should inform you that it’s been a long time since I’ve played.” 

Clarke hummed, nodding her head. “Already making excuses.” 

“It’s not an excuse. It’s a fact.” 

“Uh huh.” The blonde hummed as they finally reached the window. She pushed Lexa’s hand away when she tried to reach for her wallet. She flashed her a scolding look. “You promised.” 

“Fine.” Lexa breathed, taking a step to the side. 

Clarke paid for their game. She accepted the score card and pencil with a polite thank you and stepped to the side, her hand resting on Lexa’s shoulder. She guided her date toward the other window to pick up their clubs. 

Her head turned to face the slightly taller girl. Her eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin crossed her lips. “Ready for an ass kicking?” 

Lexa blew out a breath followed by a small noise. “Please.” 

They stepped out toward the first hole. Clarke had chosen the course with a Summer theme. A Christmas summer theme. Lexa studied the décor. A little metal camper was off to the side with a fireplace right in the middle. Apparently, they had to get the ball directly through the campfire to the other side. 

Clarke stepped up behind her, resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. “Intimidated?” She asked, adorably smiling up at her. 

A little squint followed by another smirk was Lexa’s only response. After a small minute, which felt like a blessed eternity, Lexa broke their stare. “I’m going to let you go first.” She motioned her head toward the green. 

Clarke flashed a smug expression then handed the score card to the brunette, stepping around her. “Just promise me you won’t cry when you lose.” She bent down to place her bright purple ball on the tiny divot. 

Lexa made an unconcerned grunt. “Whatever, Griffin.” 

Clarke took her stance and examined the course. She looked from the ball to the course and back to the ball. Lexa was completely amused by her dedication to taking her shot. The artist took her swing and she watched as the ball went on its way. Lexa’s jaw slowly slacked as the ball made its way through the fireplace and kept straight right into the hole. 

The blonde stood in place, her hands resting on the club in front of her. She grinned broadly at Lexa as she rocked from side to side. Her hand raised and she held up one her finger. “That would be a hole in one.” 

Lexa grumbled a few words before pulling out the card and marking the number down. 

“This is going to be fun.” Clarke gushed as she skipped to toward the hole to retrieve her ball leaving Lexa glaring in mock anger after her. 

******************************************** 

It took until the eleventh hole for Clarke to come to the conclusion that Lexa was awful at mini golf. She had taken far more turns then necessary on at least four of the holes. Even now, Lexa was on her fifth attempt on a course that should have only taken three. 

“You do realize you play a sport that requires a club similar to the one you are using now.” Clarke noted, sarcastically. 

Lexa sunk her shot then raised her head to flashed Clarke a dirty look. “It’s two completely different sports, Clarke.” She returned, flatly. Her tone had a hint of aggravation. She leaned down to grab their golf balls. Tossing Clarke her purple one, she huffed and pulled the score sheet from her pocket. 

“I’m still winning.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Clarke pouted. “Don’t be mad.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she walked toward the next course. “I’m not mad. I’m just- “ 

“A sore loser?” Clarke grinned, widely, receiving another dirty look from her date. 

“Overly competitive.” Lexa corrected, sliding the card back into her pocket. She waved her hand for Clarke to step up. “Go on. It’s your turn.” 

Clarke laughed and gripped Lexa’s chin. “Stop.” She ordered, playfully. She could feel Lexa’s smile beneath her grasp. Her finger brushed against Lexa’s skin as she slowly released her face and walked over to the spot. 

Lexa watched the shot as she gripped her club. Her shoulders relaxed as she let out a relieved breath. “Finally. Maybe it’ll take you more than two shots to sink it for once.” She walked over, standing directly in front of Clarke, and placed her ball on the divot. 

Clarke watched amused with the way Lexa stood. She was hunched over, the tip of her tongue peeking out from her lips as she concentrated on her shot. An amused chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips and she shook her head as placed her club on the ground and took a step closer to the brunette. 

“Here. I can already tell you why you are sucking at this.” Clarke stated. “You’re holding the club all wrong.” 

Her arms wrapped around Lexa from behind and the lacrosse player froze. She could feel Clarke’s body press up against hers as her hands rested over Lexa’s where she held the club. Lexa swallowed away the sudden dryness in her throat. She could hear Clarke clear her throat and wondered if she was fighting the same dryness. 

Clarke took in a deep breath doing her best to keep herself focused on the game and not on the feel of Lexa’s back against her front. Her body inwardly shuddered when Lexa adjusted her hands, her thumb brushing against the skin of Clarke’s hand. She took a mental note of how much she liked the smell of Lexa’s shampoo and the feel of her back pressing against hers when she breathed in and out. 

The blonde pressed her lips together, licking them to combat the sudden dryness before she spoke. “Okay, so.” She paused, adjusting impossibly closer to Lexa. “I know I was teasing you about the whole lacrosse club thing.” 

“Stick.” Lexa corrected, trying to ignore the hard thumping of her heart inside her chest. 

“Fine. Stick.” Clarke giggled, shifting against Lexa again. “Just relax.” 

Normally, Lexa would be able to follow direction. To do as she was told. But, the feel of Clarke’s breath against her neck. The way her skin prickled at the touch. The sheer closeness of her date made relaxing the hardest thing to do. 

“Now, just take a small swing and- “ 

When Clarke spoke her lips brushed against a sensitive spot on Lexa’s neck. Everything seemed to spiral from that point. Lexa was unable to focus. Her head spun and she lost all sense of what she was doing. She jolted at the contact and the club slipped from her gasp. The girls could do nothing but watch as the club splashed into the water and subsequently sunk into the depths of the tiny lake. 

Clarke reluctantly stepped back from Lexa and slapped her hands against her side. “Well, I guess that’s game.” She joked, glancing over at Lexa. 

Lexa could feel the heat of embarrassment rise from her neck and fill her cheeks. “I can’t believe I just did that.” She muttered, placing her hand over her face. 

“It’s okay.” Clarke cooed, wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist. She felt the girl shutter at the touch and it made her smile. “I was about to suggest that you forfeit anyway. Your score was embarrassing.” 

Lexa moved her hands from her face and shot her a look. “You’re so lucky I like you.” She said, her eyes widening at her own confession. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip trying to suppress her smile from getting any bigger. “Aw. I like you.” She admitted as she squeezed Lexa tightly. She reveled in the feel of Lexa’s arm slipping around her shoulders. 

They walked together toward the exit, cuddled close as they discussed what to do next. Clarke explained what happened to the cashier who simply laughed and said it happened more often than one would think. That didn’t help the absolute embarrassment that Lexa still felt over the occurrence. 

On the journey back to Lexa’s car, Clarke was pressed close to her, making snide little comments about her victory. Occasionally, Lexa would nudge her with her elbow or use her free hand to grab at Clark’s side so she could hear the pleasing sound of her laughter. When they reached the vehicle, Lexa disarmed the alarm and opened the blonde’s door for her. 

Clarke rested her hands on the frame of the door. “Where are we off to next?” 

“Um.” Lexa pondered, her head tilted up as she studied the night sky. She brought her attention to Clarke and shrugged. “I don’t know. Any suggestions?” 

Clarke gnawed lightly on her bottom lip before her blue eyes sparkled with an idea. “I have an idea.” She studied Lexa momentarily then wiggled her finger. “How attached are you to that shirt?” 

Lexa squinted, intrigued by the question. “What are you suggesting, Clarke?” 

“Wow, dirty mind.” Clarke noted, swatting at her date’s shoulder. She looked over Lexa once more then waved her hand. “Actually, don’t worry about it. I have something to protect it.” 

Now Lexa was just confused. “I don’t understand where you are going with this.” 

Clarke chuckled, motioning her head toward the other side of the car. “Get in. I’ll direct you where to go.” She slid into the passenger’s seat and closed the door behind her. 

Lexa shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. Her gaze remained on where Clarke had previously stood. She pressed her lips together and ducked her head, the smile breaking free. It had been a long time since she had smiled this much. A long time since she’s allowed herself to feel something like this again. 

The sound of door opening caught her attention and she saw Clarke staring at her, impatiently. “Hey, gorgeous.” Clarke called out with that perfect little smirk. “It’s getting hot in the car.” 

“Is that because of you?” Lexa returned, quickly causing Clarke to bark a laugh. 

“At least losing didn’t shatter that surge of confidence.” She kidded as she motioned her head for Lexa to come. “Let’s go.” 

Lexa chuckled and made her way to the driver side. She stepped inside and closed the door, glancing over at the stunning blonde sitting there waiting for her. “So, where are we going?” She inquired, starting the car and putting it in drive. 

“You’ll see.” Clarke said, setting the GPS on her phone to their destination. 

******************************** 

“Are you sure we aren’t going to get in trouble for being here?” 

Clarke flashed a look over her shoulder as she unlocked the door. “I promise.” She assured the nervous brunette. “I’m allowed to be in here.” She opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Lexa to follow. 

Lexa hesitated for a moment before stepping inside the building. Clarke closed the door then flipped the switch on the wall, illuminating the room. Lexa stepped further inside, breathing out the word ‘wow’ as her eyes scanned the room. Paintings lined the walls and sculptures rested on pedestals across the large span of the showroom. 

“This is where you intern?” Lexa asked, spinning slowly on her heels to face Clarke. 

Clarke looked around for a moment then nodded. “Yeah, but this isn’t what I wanted to show you.” 

She extended her hand, wiggling her fingers in a silent request to Lexa. The brunette stepped forward and took her hand, earning a shy smile for her action. They walked toward the back of the gallery, Lexa still admiring the art hanging on the walls. Clarke knew that she had been smiling like an idiot for most of the night and this moment wasn’t any different. Seeing Lexa enjoying something that she loved made her heart soar. 

They stopped in front of a large door. She reluctantly untangled her fingers from Lexa’s and pulled out another set of keys. “They let me have access to this studio whenever I feel inspired.” She explained, sliding the key into the lock. “So there is a lot of my work lying around this room.” 

Lexa looked surprised, her hand raising to rest over her heart. “Clarke, are you going to show me your work?” 

Clarke chuckled lightly. “It’s not that big a deal, Lexa.” 

“Yes, it is.” Lexa responded, sincerely. 

When Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa, she could see the appreciative glint in her dates green eyes. If she didn’t like Lexa before, she sure as hell liked her now. She reached out, taking Lexa’s hand again as she opened the door. 

“Follow me.” The blonde requested with a sly little grin. 

_Anywhere._ Was the only word rushing through her mind as she allowed herself to be walked forward. Being with Clarke made her feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time. Things she had buried down deep and vowed to never feel again. Clarke was beautiful and funny and amazing and- 

“So talented.” Lexa breathed, slowly releasing Clarke’s hand and stepping toward a painting sitting on an easel. She studied the colors and the detail. “This is beautiful.” 

Clarke shook her head with a light laugh. “That’s an assignment I have for class.” She grabbed two vinyl ponchos from the wall. "Not exactly my best work." 

Lexa scoffed. “I can’t wait to see your best if this isn’t it.” Her concentration was broken when Clarke nudge her arm. Her brow furrowed at the object the blonde held out to her. “What’s this?” 

“Put this on.” Clarke requested, placing it in her hands. 

Lexa accepted the vinyl cover with a curious expression. “Um, explain.” 

Clarke slipped one of the covers over her own head. “Trust me.” She stood in front of Lexa and helped her put on the poncho. Once she pulled the vinyl over the brunette, her hands rested on Lexa’s shoulders. The world seemed to slow and Clarke found herself lost in those bright, green eyes. 

Lexa kept eye contact. The sea of blue staring back at her taking over her senses and filling her body. She watched as Clarke licked her lips. Her eyes lowering to her lips then returning back to gaze into her eyes once again. The feel of Clarke’s hand lightly rubbing her shoulders brought her back and she cleared her throat. 

“I do trust you, Clarke.” She stated, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“Good.” Clarke returned with a smile of her own. 

She tugged on the vinyl and pulled Lexa toward a large canvas. The white was splattered with a few random colors as was the floor. Luckily, the plastic cover lying underneath it took most of the damage. Lexa studied it for a moment as Clarke stood beside her, working with a few objects on a small table. 

“What’s going on here?” Lexa asked, pointing at the canvas. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulder, tying a knot at the end of a balloon. “Just something I was playing around with.” She continued her task, tying and lining up brightly colored balloons. When she tied a sufficient amount, she grabbed a few and stepped closer to Lexa. “Take these.” 

“You handing me a bunch of stuff with no true explanation is starting to worry me.” She stared down at the items in her hand. They were heavy and cold. 

Clarke picked up a few for herself and flashed Lexa a questioning. “I thought you said you trust me?” 

“I do.” 

“Then just enjoy this.” Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she wound back and tossed the balloon toward the canvas with a grunt. The balloon burst at the contact, splattering pink across the canvas in a wild pattern. The blonde clapped her hands together in triumph and looked at her date. “See? Isn’t that awesome?” 

Lexa nodded with a broad smile. “Absolutely.” 

“You try it.” Clarke nudged her, watching as Lexa juggled the balloon in one hand. She placed her hand on Lexa’s wrist, a look of curiosity filling her features. “You can throw, can’t you?” 

Green eyes narrowed with a piercing glare. “Yes.” Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she made a face at the blonde. 

Clarke laughed heartily at the look causing Lexa’s fierce stare to jokingly intensify. Her laughter slowed and she pressed her lips together to stifle it completely. “Please. By all means. Show me.” She waved her hand toward the canvas then crossed her arms against her chest, waiting patiently. 

“Alright.” 

Lexa kept her narrowed eyed stare on the blonde for a moment before turning her attention to the canvas. Her concentration was strong and Clarke raised her hand to cover her mouth to keep the laughter from escaping her lips. She took in a breath, slowly released it, and chucked the balloon toward the canvas. 

It hit and bounced off the canvas, splattering purple paint across the white and splashing lightly over the pink. Lexa smiled, proud of herself and turned to face Clarke. “Told you.” 

Clarke bounced her head and patted her date’s shoulder in approval. “Nicely done.” She turned and placed her balloon on the small cart, debating on grabbing a different color. “Good to know Lacrosse isn’t your only athletic skill.” 

She heard it before she actually felt it. The sound of the balloon breaking against her vinyl poncho. The feel of the cold against her back through the material. Her jaw slacked and she slowly turned her attention back to Lexa. Her eyebrow was raised in a indigent stare. 

“Seriously?” Clarke questioned, unamused. 

Lexa simply shrugged in response. 

“Okay. That’s how you want to play this?” Clarke clicked her tongue and nodded. “Okay.” She picked up a balloon and tossed it hard at Lexa. 

“Shit!” Lexa screeched, raising her hand to block the assault. It was too late though. The paint hit her hand, soaking her palm and hitting her face. She released a gasp and lowered her hand. “Oh, you’re in for it now.” She rushed forward, her last balloon in hand. 

“No, no, Lexa, I’m sorry.” Clarke pleaded, the laughter lacing her throat as she held up her hands in defense. 

It was useless though. Lexa smooshed the balloon on top of Clarke’s head, the paint dripping down her face as the blonde shrieked at the feeling. The mess spiraled out of control. Balloons were grabbed and shoved into one another. Ducking and laughing as they covered one another with bright colors. They fought for control, and more balloons, causing Lexa to wrap her arms around Clarke and pull her close. 

Their laughter slowed when they realized how close they were. Chest heaving for breath against one another. Eyes dancing over paint marks and lips. Lexa swallowed hard, feeling her a surge of courage course through her body. She moved forward and pressed her lips to Clarke’s, swallowing the cute little noise that escaped the other girl’s lips. 

The kiss was soft and slow. Clarke’s hand raised, resting on Lexa’s cheek, her thumb brushing against her soft skin. Lexa gripped her dates side, pulling her impossibly closer as Clarke shifted, her hands sliding over the brunette’s shoulders and locking behind her neck. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and that still wasn’t long enough. 

Lexa was the first to pull back, reluctantly, but not before placing another small kiss to those soft, pink lips. They remained close, noses touching, foreheads pressed together. “I’m sorry.” Lexa whispered, brushing her nose lightly against Clarke’s. 

“For what?” Clarke questioned, softly with a light chuckle. 

Lexa smiled. “The mess I made.” 

“It’s fine.” Clarke assured her as she brushed her fingers up and down the back of Lexa’s neck. 

“I’ll help you clean it up.” 

“Maybe in a few minutes.” 

“That works for me.” 

When Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s again, the Lacrosse player smiled through it and silently prayed this moment would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

“Something smells good in here!” 

Clarke straightened up from her position in front of the oven at the sound of Raven’s voice. She smiled when her friend entered the kitchen just as she closed the oven door. “I’m glad you think so.” She said, taking off her oven mitts and tossing them on the counter. “How was class?” She lifted the lid from the sauce pan and started to stir. 

Raven hopped on the counter then shrugged. “It was class.” She stuck her finger in the sauce, pouting when Clarke slapped her hand away. Her finger made its way to her lips and a pleasure filled noise escaped her throat. “So, I’m smelling Clarke Griffin’s famous chicken parm with her homemade sauce. What’s the occasion?” 

“Lexa is coming over for dinner after practice.” She explained, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip. She could already sense the teasing building inside her roommate. “I made enough for all of us so, no, this isn’t me trying to be romantic.” 

Raven raised her hands in defense. “I didn’t say anything.” 

“But you were going to.” 

The brunette chuckled, making another attempt at the sauce and received the same result. She made a face causing Clarke to shake her head. “You’re such the perfect girlfriend.” Raven teased, watching her friend make her way through her cooking. 

“Girlfriend?” Clarke questioned, turning down the heat. Her concentration remained on her task as she did her best to avoid Raven’s stare of disbelief. “I’m no one’s girlfriend.” 

Raven scoffed. “Please.” 

“I’m not, Raven.” Clarke reiterated. She reached for the oven mitts again and put them on. “Lexa and I don’t have a title.” She cleared her throat in an attempt to hide the crack of disappointment in her tone. 

Ever since their first date, the two girls had spent almost every day and night together. When they weren’t in class or busy working or at practice, they were together. Lexa had even come to support her when the gallery displayed a few more of her paintings during a new artist showcase. Clarke had also attended a few of Lexa’s practices and shown up to cheer her on during her games. 

By normal standards, they were definitely dating, but they had never discussed the possibility of being exclusive. 

Another scoff escaped Raven’s lips as she pressed her palms into the counter. “That’s lame.” 

Clarke shot her a look. “You’re lame.” She rolled her eyes when Raven wiggled her fingers and made an oohing noise, mocking her comeback. She pulled the pan from the oven and smiled when the other girl inhaled deeply. “Lexa and I haven’t been dating that long. We’re still getting to know each other.” She placed the pan down, taking in a deep breath to admire her work. 

“I saw you two making out on the couch the other night.” Her brow knitted together before she raised one. “I’m thinking you know each other well enough.” 

Clarke raised her hand and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and did her best to cover them with her hand. “Shut up, Raven.” She muttered causing the other girl to laugh fully. 

“Alright. I’m going to do you a solid and set the table like a good friend.“ She hopped down off the counter and started rummaging through the cabinets. 

“Thank you for making yourself useful for once.” 

Raven scrunched her nose in response causing Clarke to laugh. There was a brief moment of silence that filled the kitchen. The only sound was the light clinking of the dishes as Raven stacked them together. 

It wasn’t too long into the quiet when Raven decided to speak again. 

“Is she a good kisser?” 

The question caused Clarke’s attention to quickly snap toward the brunette. “What? I’m not answering that.” 

“Oh, come on.” 

“No, Raven.” 

“No, she’s not a good kisser?” Raven grinned when Clarke shot her a dirty look. “That must be highly disappointing.” 

Clarke sighed as she turned off the heat and switched the pot to the burner that was off. “Raven.” 

“Fine.” Raven conceded, raising her hands. She gathered the plates and started for the door. “In case you were curious, O is an awesome kisser.” 

“I really could have gone my whole life without knowing that.” 

*********************************** 

Dinner was a success. 

Clarke thanked everyone for their compliments on the meal as she stood and began gathering the dirty dishes. Without a word, Lexa stood and started to help, picking up discarded napkins and placing them on top of the plates she had stacked up. Clarke turned her head slightly to watch her and, when Lexa’s eyes met hers, their smiles mirrored one another’s. 

Raven stood from the table and grabbed her drink. “Who needs dessert when you two are around.” She remarked as she made her way toward the couch. 

Octavia rolled her eyes and stood from the table. “She acts like we weren’t the exact same way when we started dating.” She turned her attention to Lexa. “She used to build me random little things from scraps of metal she had left over from class.” 

“O! Come on!” Raven groaned from her newly found place on the couch. 

Lexa grinned as she took the dishes from Clarke’s hands, ignoring her protests. “I’m going to save that bit of information for a later date.” 

Raven narrowed her eyes at Octavia. “Thanks, babe.” 

“I love you.” Octavia sing songed with a grin. When Raven rolled her eyes and muttered an ‘I love you’ back, she just shook her head. She clapped her hands together and eyed the table. “What can I help with?” 

Clarke waved her hand. “It’s fine, O. We’ve got it.” She glanced at Lexa who was balancing several plates in her hands. “Or should I say Lexa’s got it.” She reached out, opening and closing her hands. “Seriously, give me some of those.” 

Lexa moved the plates out of her grasp and motioned her head toward the kitchen. “Go. I’ll follow you.” 

Clarke sighed as she turned and started walking toward the kitchen. Lexa dutifully followed behind her. 

“Truth is, I just like watching you walk.” 

The blonde glanced over her shoulder at the comment and smiled even wider. She felt the blush on her cheeks and did her best to fight it. “You’re getting smoother every day.” She teased, earning her favorite sound of Lexa’s laughter. 

They stepped inside the kitchen and Clarke patted the edge of the sink. Lexa placed the dishes inside and reached out to turn on the faucet. Clarke wrapped her hand around her wrist, halting her. She lightly tugged Lexa forward and the brunette smiled when their lips pressed gently together in chaste kiss. 

Lexa sighed when Clarke pulled back slowly, but not before placing one more small kiss against her waiting lips. Her eyes remained closed for a brief moment then fluttered open to see blue staring fondly back at her. Her smile remained and she didn’t bother to allow it to falter. 

“What was that for?” Lexa questioned, inching a bit closer. Her eyes danced over Clarke’s features as she raised her hand to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulder. “To thank you for helping clean up.” 

“It’s the least I could do considering the amazing dinner you cooked.” 

She stepped closer, resting her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“I did.” Lexa could not stop admiring the woman standing before her. 

The woman who made her heart flutter in her chest. She knew she was staring. She could see it in the way Clarke was looking back at her. The way her eyebrow raised and the small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Clarke teased, her eyebrow still quirked. 

Lexa shook her head lightly. “No.” Her hands rested on Clarke’s hips and she pulled her flush against her body. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Careful.” Clarke teased, her arms wrapping around the taller girl’s neck. “You’re going to run out of smoothness at this rate.” 

Lexa half rolled her eyes and chuckled as she placed a kiss on the tip of Clarke’s nose. Her gaze shifted downward for a moment then returned to meld with bright blue. “Clarke, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” 

Clarke felt her chest tighten at the words. She struggled to take in a breath as she braced herself for whatever was coming. Was this it? Would she finally have her answer on whether or not she and Lexa were exclusive? Was this the girlfriend request? 

She swallowed hard then cleared her throat. “Okay.” 

There was a brief beat of silence before Lexa spoke. “My sister just received a promotion at work and she wants to celebrate.” She said, her fingers playing with the belt loop on Clarke’s jeans. “So, we’re throwing a party tomorrow night and she wanted-well, I wanted-to know if you would like to come?” 

Clarke felt her hope deflate just a bit but smiled regardless. “You mean I get to meet your sister?” she asked, hoping the crack of disappointment in her voice went unnoticed. 

It didn’t. 

“Um, yeah. She’s really hoping you’ll be come.” Lexa furrowed her brow and tilted her head in question. “Are you okay?” 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, of course.” She forced her smile wider. “I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it.” 

Green eyes regarded her for a long minute. Lexa could feel the lump in her throat forming as she realized what Clarke was expecting. She could see it in her eyes and see it when her expression fell from the disappointment of a question that had gone unasked. 

Her heart clenched in her chest. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to make a commitment to Clarke. There wasn’t nothing she wanted more since their first date. Since their first kiss. It had been so long since she desired anything or anyone like this. For Clarke, she would take that leap, but there was a story that needed to be told first. 

Lexa knew what she had to do. Before they could move forward. Before they could become what she wanted them to become, she had to tell her. She was ready for Clarke to know what no one outside of her family knew. The reason she closed herself off from ever wanting to feel anything like this again. 

“Listen, Clarke, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Concern washed over Clarke quickly and she took a tiny step back. “Okay…” 

Lexa’s eyes widened at the change in her tone. Her hands cupped Clarke’s face and she looked deeply into her eyes. “Relax, beautiful.” She cooed, brushing her thumb against her warm cheek. “I promise there is no need to worry.” 

Clarke felt the concern leave her body at Lexa’s words. It washed through her like a wave and disappeared into the small space between them. Her hand raised, wrapping her fingers around the lacrosse player’s wrist. “What is it?” 

Just as she went to speak, her phone vibrated. “Shit.” She muttered as reluctantly took a step back from the blonde and pulled her phone from her pocket. 

_“Hey, Commander! There’s an issue I need you to help me solve before the shing ding tomorrow._ Anya and her perfect timing as per usual. _“How long till you come home from hanging out with your not girlfriend?”_

Lexa growled low and her jaw twitched as she quickly typed back a response. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and met Clarke’s gaze with an apologetic look. “Anya needs me for something so, unfortunately, I have to go.” 

Her expression dropped. “Now?” 

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, taking Clarke’s hands in her own. She brought them to her lips and placed small kisses on each knuckle. “I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow.” 

Clarke smiled at the feel of her soft lips against her skin. She chuckled when Lexa turned her hand and kissed her palm. “But, your sister’s party- “ 

“We can sneak away for a bit.” She returned Clarke’s arms to their previous place around her neck. “My room is quiet and my bed is really comfortable.” A small crooked grin formed on her lips as she stared into those gorgeous blue eyes once again. “We can cuddle and I’ll tell you a story.” 

“What kind of story?” Clarke inquired, running her fingers through Lexa’s long brown hair. 

“Mine.” Lexa answered, kissing her once again. She smiled against her lips and murmured her next question against them. “How does that sound?” 

“Perfect.” Clarke responded, softly as she leaned further into Lexa to deepen their kiss. 

************************************** 

Lexa sat on the couch as the party went on around her. 

She glanced at the door then at her phone then back at the door. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she was this antsy. Her hand ran through her hair as she tossed her phone onto the table and leaned forward to pour herself a drink. 

Her head tilted back as she allowed the warm liquid the coat her throat. She winced and placed the glass back down on the table. A shadow surrounded her and green eyes shifted upward. Anya stared down at her, the smug half smirk on her lips and a beer bottle in her hand. 

“Nervous?” She questioned, the smirk sliding sideways on her lips. 

Lexa blew out a breath. “No.” 

“Liar.” Anya chuckled as she took a sip from her beer. She motioned her chin in the direction of the table. “How many of those have you had?” 

She held up two fingers in response. Her expression shifted and a small pout played on her lips as she showed her wide green eyes to her sister. “Anya, please don’t embarrass me.” 

“I can’t make any promises.” 

Lexa slapped her hand against the leather of the couch. “Anya, come on, please?” She shifted so she was sitting on her knees, her hand pressed into the back of couch to balance herself. “I’m begging you.” 

Anya’s jaw slacked and her eyes widened. Her free hand raised to rest over her heart as she stared at her younger sister in awe. “The Commander is begging?” She questioned, the mockery thick in her tone. She looked around the room pretending to search for something. “Let me find my phone so I can record this historic moment.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes and released an exasperated sigh. “Anya…” 

The sound of a knock at the door caused Anya to look at her sister. Her eyebrow raised slyly and the smirk grew sinister. “I wonder who that could be?” She placed her bottle on the table and turned toward the door. 

The panic flashed through Lexa and she struggled to move from the couch, stumbling off and scrambling to her feet. “Anya, no! I’ll get it!” 

“Too late. I’m already here.” 

Her hand wrapped around the door knob by the time Lexa had gotten to her feet and hurried toward her. Lexa grabbed at Anya’s arm in an attempt to pull her away. Anya pulled out of her grasp, placing her hand on Lexa’s face to shove her back as she opened the door with a huge welcoming smile plastered on her lips. Clarke came into view, the smile on her face slowly fading as she watched Lexa struggle behind her sister’s hand. 

“Ah, you must be Clarke.” Anya greeted, using minimal force to hold Lexa back. “I’m Anya, Lexa’s sister.” She shoved lightly causing Lexa to stumble and stepped to the side to allow the blonde room to enter. “Please. Come in.” 

“Thank you. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” Clarke responded, warily as she walked inside, her brow furrowed. She glanced at Lexa who had a look of desperation on her face. She looked away from her for a moment to hand a few items to Anya. “I wasn’t sure what to bring.” 

Anya accept the items. A bottle of wine and a plate covered by tin foil. “You didn’t have to bring anything.” She closed the door and admired the bottle in her hand. 

Lexa watched the scene unfolding before her. Her body tensed as she watched the older Wood’s read the label then turn her attention back to Clarke. She could almost see the wheels turning in Anya’s head. Waiting for the right comment or opportunity to say something slick about Lexa to Clarke. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulder. “The wine is for the party, but the food is for you.” She took a step closer to Lexa, smiling when she felt the girl’s arm wrap around her waist protectively. “We had some leftovers from the dinner I made last night, surprisingly enough, so I thought you might like some.” 

Anya took in a ridiculously obnoxious gasp and Lexa rolled her eyes at the sound. _Here it comes._

“And she cooks too?” Anya quipped, locking eyes with her sister. “Oh, you definitely need to keep this one, Commander.” 

Clarke turned her head, the question sparkling in those blue eyes Lexa adored so much. “Commander?” 

Lexa sighed, placing a small kiss hello against Clarke’s cheek. “I’ll explain it to you later.” 

“Or I can explain it now.” Anya suggested, balancing the items in one hand as she placed her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “Come. Let’s get you a drink and we’ll talk.” 

She tossed a wink at Lexa as she looped her arm through Clarke’s and dragged her away from her sister. Lexa took in a deep breath and clenched her jaw causing her cheek to twitch. Her hands clenched at her sides as she ducked her head and followed quickly behind them. 

Her sister spoke animatedly about all the things Lexa had said about Clarke. She gave her opinion on Clarke’s eyes, explaining how Lexa said they were blue but she felt like she may have under sold them. She chattered on incessantly as they weaved their way through the crowd of co-workers and friends. Lexa could feel the heat building inside her body and it made her feel like she could die from embarrassment at any moment. 

When they reached the kitchen, Anya started to search the cabinets for glasses. Lexa stood behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl’s waist. The more Anya spoke, the further Lexa buried her face into Clarke’s shoulder. 

“She said you were beautiful, but wow, again you were under sold.” She stated, glancing at Clarke as she pulled a few glasses from the cabinet. 

“Anya….” Lexa breathed, her voice muffled against Clarke’s shirt. 

“And I hear you are an amazing artist. Have you ever thought of painting Lexa?” 

“Anya, please stop talking.” 

“Oh! So let me tell you why they call her the Commander…” 

Lexa raised her head to protest but Clarke squeezed the arm wrapped around her. “Shh, I want to hear this.” Clarke teased, reaching up with her free hand and patting Lexa’s cheek. 

That earned the biggest grin from Anya that Lexa had ever seen. “I like her, Lexa.” She stated, opening the bottle of wine. She started to pour the drinks as she told the story. 

Clarke learned that the moniker came from her days on the lacrosse team at her former college. She was their leader and they followed everything she said. They admired her and chose her for Captain of the team. But, as a group, they decided Captain wasn’t an appropriate title for how strong a leader Lexa was. 

Hence, the Commander nick name was born. 

Clarke made a mental note to tell Lexa how sexy she thought it was. 

“Here you go.” Anya handed a glass to Clarke then one to Lexa. She held up the glass. “To the start of something new.” She clinked her glass against Clarke’s then Lexa’s. “I wish you two all the happiness in the world.” 

“That was actually kind of nice, Anya.” Lexa said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Her eyes widened. “Oh God, you’re going to show her the baby albums, aren’t you?” 

“Well, I wasn’t going to.” Anya grinned behind her glass. “But I’m sure as hell am now.” 

Lexa groaned and Clarke patted her cheek once again. “You brought that one on yourself, pretty girl.” Clarke whispered as Lexa pressed her forehead into her shoulder. She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her throat as she took a drink from her glass. 

************************** 

After a few hours, the girls excused themselves from the party and made their way to Lexa’s room to spend some time alone. 

Lexa was hesitant when they first stepped inside. She swore to Clarke over and over again that all she wanted to do was talk. After her third assurance, Clarke took her hand and lead her toward the bed. They laid down together, Lexa on her back and Clarke curled at her side, her head resting against the other girl’s chest. 

They laid like that for an hour before Clarke decided to break the silence. “I thought you said your room was quiet?” 

Lexa laughed lightly as she threaded her fingers through Clarke’s hair. She smiled at the soft hum of pleasure she received for her movements. “It’s not my fault Anya’s friends are loud.” 

Clarke chuckled as she played with the hem of Lexa’s shirt. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and prepared herself for what her next question would bring. “So….” She reluctantly lifted herself from the comfortable spot against Lexa. She propped herself on her side so she was staring down at the green eyes staring up at her. “Tell me a story.” 

Lexa kept her gaze on Clarke, raising her hand to touch her face. When Clarke turned her head and kissed her palm, she relaxed into the touch. “You know I like you, right?” 

“I should hope so.” Clarke smiled. She took Lexa’s hand in her own and placed a soft kiss against her warm skin. “I like you.” 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes drifted to their hands, clasped together. Lexa shifted her hand so their fingers intertwined. She tugged gently, bringing their joined hands to rest against her heart. Clarke could feel the steady beat of her heart. The way it pounded in her chest and sped up when their eyes met again. 

“Hey.” Clarke called out, softly. Her brow furrowed with concern. She shifted, sliding down a bit so she was closer to the other girl. “What’s up? Talk to me.” 

Lexa turned onto her side, bringing her even closer. Her head resting on the soft pillow. Clarke joined her, moving her blonde hair out of her line of sight. They laid in another thick silence. It filled the room, laying heavy in the space between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Lexa could feel it consuming her. Her story had to be told. 

“Clarke, a long time ago-well, three years ago-I mean, I guess that could be considered a long time-I mean it’s three years-“ 

“Lexa, you’re rambling.” Clarke pointed out with a small smile. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” She inched a bit closer, pressing a small kiss to Lexa’s nose. Clarke moved back into her original position and her smile, comforting smile remained. 

Lexa fiddled with the edge of the pillow. She just needed a small distraction while she spoke. Another breath in then out and she felt the air thin out a bit as she prepared to speak. “When I was in high school, I dated a girl named Costia.” She paused, feeling her name break in her throat. 

It had been so long since she had spoken about her that she had forgotten how hard it was to say it. To hear it. 

“We were together for two years and-I-we-loved each other very much.” 

She pressed her mouth closed, glancing up for a moment to look into Clarke’s eyes. She tried to gage her reaction. To see if this was something she should continue. When Clarke took her hand again, this time bringing it closer to her chest, resting in the small space between them, she continued. 

“I was nineteen and getting ready to leave for college the last time I heard her voice.” 

Clarke squinted, struggling to hear the words that tumbled out of her mouth. “The last time?” 

Lexa nodded, shifting the pillow case with the movement. “She was on her way home from the library and-“ The tears pricked at the back of her eyes and threatened to fall. She released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and kept going. “There was an accident. Her car was blindsided. It flipped and-“ 

Clarke was wrapped around her before she could finish, pulling Lexa into a fierce hug. She pressed her nose into her neck, rubbing small circles on her back. “Lexa, I’m so sorry.” 

Her hand gripped the bottom of Clarke’s shirt, balling the material in her fist. She closed her eyes, feeling the wetness spotting her lashes. She was overwhelmed with remembering that day. The sound of her girlfriend’s mother’s voice coming through the speaker. Destroyed and babbling. She could still feel the edge of her phone hitting her foot when it slipped from her hand. 

“I’ve been so broken since that day. For three years, I’ve stopped myself from every feeling that way again.” Her words were muffled against the blonde’s shoulder. “Until I met you.” 

Clarke loosened her grip and inched back so they were face to face again. Her thumb brushed against Lexa’s cheek, cleaning away the tear. “Lexa, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” She assured her as her thumb continued to brush against her skin. A little smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. “I’m perfectly fine with the way things are.” 

“No you’re not.” Lexa said, the hint of a light laugh in her tone. 

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the sound. “Yes I am.” 

Lexa smiled softly. “Clarke, I want to be with you.” Her fingers pressed into Clarke’s hip and she inched closer. “I want there to be an us.” 

That feeling that Clarke had become familiar with returned to her stomach. The butterflies fluttering and making their way into her chest. “Are you sure? Because, I’m serious, if you’re not ready I can-“ 

Her words fell silent, tumbling against the warm lips pressing against her own. She sighed into the kiss, her fingers gripping the back of Lexa’s neck, nails lightly scrapping against skin. Lexa kneaded at her side, pulling Clarke’s body flush against her own. 

Lexa pulled back first, slowly and without putting too much distance between them. “I’m ready.” She promised her quietly, brushing her nose against Clarke’s before kissing her again. 

Clarke smiled through the kiss. “So, does this mean I’m your girlfriend?” 

Lexa nodded. “If you’d like to be.” 

“Raven will be so happy.” 

Lexa laughed. A real laugh. Her favorite sound. 

The brunette inched back so she was able to look into her eyes again. “Do you have class tomorrow?” 

Clarke drew her brow together with another tiny smirk. “It’s Sunday.” 

“Oh, right.” Lexa remembered, the slight blush tinting her cheeks. “Sorry. You have me completely thrown off.” 

Now it was Clarke who laughed and half rolled her eyes. 

Lexa’s eyes danced over her features. Her hand raising to brush her fingers against Clarke’s cheek then down her jaw. “Would you like to stay with me tonight?” When the blonde shot her a suggestive look, Lexa fumbled over her words quickly. “No! No! Not like that. I just would really like to-have you here tonight-and wake up with you tomorrow.” 

Clarke could hear her heart beat. It was loud and hard and fast. She moved a closer, her mouth hovering close to Lexa’s. “I’d love to stay.” She whispered, enjoying the way Lexa’s face brightened at her response. 

“Thank you.” Lexa breathed, a half smile on her face. 

“For what?” Clarke asked, slightly confused. 

“Everything.” 

There were no more words spoken as they leaned into one another once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey.. I know we are all going through a rough time right now, but that's what fan fiction is for. I will continue writing Clexa as long as I have ideas.. I'm always on tumblr for prompts too :)

The party seemed to go on forever. 

Lexa and Clarke took refuge in her room for the rest of the night. Ignoring Anya’s voice as it bellowed through the door in beat with her obnoxious banging. Clarke laughed when Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment about keeping the screams of pleasure down. How Clarke should try calling Lexa ‘Commander’ during because “That might give her the push she needs” 

When the silence finally surrounded them, they talked. Sharing stories about the past and hopes for the future. Sleep was impossible and Lexa was totally okay with that. She enjoyed the way Clarke kissed her in the darkness of her room. The dull light from the moon shining on her face and allowing Lexa to revel in the beauty of her girlfriend. The way they held each other close through laughter and smiles. Gazing into one another’s eyes. Tracing and mapping the feel of slightly exposed skin and facial features. 

Neither one crossing a line, waiting patiently for the moment they could. 

Lexa groaned and squinted at the beam of sunlight coming through the blinds. Her hand fumbled against her dresser as she reached for her phone to check the time. _9:00 am._ By her calculations, she had gotten exactly three hours of sleep. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing caused her to turn onto her back. She propped herself up on her elbows, a sleepy half grin playing on her lips, as she studied the blonde who had just stepped back into the room. Lexa quietly watched as Clarke typed a message on her phone. 

Her hair was sitting on top of her head in a messy bun. Lexa’s black lacrosse tank top, the words Mount Weather Grounders etched in silver, hung loosely around her torso. She admired the strength in her legs which were covered by tight black training shorts. Clarke was the definition of gorgeous and Lexa was honored that she agreed to be hers. 

“Good morning.” 

Clarke startled at the sound of Lexa’s groggy voice, almost dropping her phone. She placed her hand over her heart and smiled. “I thought you were still asleep.” She stepped closer to the bed, crawling back onto the mattress, and sitting crossed legged next to her girlfriend. “Good morning.” She pressed a small kiss to her lips, smiling through it. 

Lexa hummed against her lips, returning her smile. She pulled back slowly and met her bright blue eyes. “You look cute in my clothes.” 

“Thank you for letting me borrow them.” Clarke released a breathy laugh and reached down to run her fingers through Lexa’s soft, brown hair. 

A tiny moan of pleasure escaped Lexa’s throat at the touch. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of Clarke’s nails scraping her scalp. “Thank you for staying.” She opened her eyes once again. “Did you sleep well?” 

Clarke nodded. “Your bed is really comfortable.” 

“I told you.” Lexa tugged the bottom of the tank top, signaling for Clarke to come closer. 

The blonde uncrossed her legs and lowered her body onto the mattress. She laid her head on the brunette’s chest. “What are your plans for today?” She asked, curiously as her hand rested against Lexa’s stomach. 

Her hand slipped under the lacrosse players shirt and she smirked when Lexa shivered at her touch. Her fingers glided across the exposed skin with a feather light caress. She drew tiny circles on her skin and closed her eyes when Lexa started to play with her hair. 

“I’m supposed to go out with my sister.” She bit her lip, trying to suppress another moan that threatened to escape her throat when Clarke scratched her nails across her skin. “You?” 

“O, Raven, and I are having lunch with my mother.” 

“That sounds fun.” 

Clarke scrunched her nose. “Depends. 

Lexa shifted slightly to look at Clarke. A questioning expression covering her face. “What do you mean?” 

Clarke breathed in as she supported herself with her elbow. “As long as my mom stays out of Raven’s round of torment, it should be okay.” 

Lexa laughed. “I have a feeling that won’t happen due to the fact that you didn’t come home last night.” 

Clarke pouted with a sigh. “Yeah, I know.” Her blue eyes rolled as she shook her head. “I can’t even tell you how many text messages I’ve gotten already.” 

“I can only imagine.” 

A comfortable silence settled around them. Clarke had kept her hand on Lexa’s stomach, her fingers continued to caress the strip on bare skin under the lacrosse player’s shirt. Lexa closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of Clarke touching her. Light little traces sending shivers through her stomach and goosebumps on her flesh. Lexa watched her for a moment, her hand raising to hand to her cheek. Clarke turned her head, placing a gentle kiss against her palm. 

“I should probably go.” Clarke whispered, her tone filled with how much she wished that statement wasn’t true. 

Lexa’s lips turned downward in an adorable pout. “Do you have to?” 

Clarke mirrored her pout with a little chuckle. “I don’t want to.” She assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. “But I’ve already over stayed my welcome.” 

Lexa made a face and blew out a breath. “If I could stay in bed with you all day, I would.” 

Clarke smirked and quirked her eyebrow as she watched the flush fill Lexa’s cheek. She chuckled at the sight and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “You’re adorable.” 

“I am not adorable. Puppies are adorable.” 

“You are _kind of_ like a puppy.” Clarke teased, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip to stop her smirk from spreading further. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes and her jaw twitched. “You can go now.” 

“Aww.” Clarke cooed, brushing her finger along Lexa’s jawline. She did her best to hold back the laugh bubbling in her throat. Her gaze danced over her girlfriend’s features as she continued to brush her fingertips across Lexa’s jaw. “I’ll text you later?” 

A smirk and nod was Lexa’s only response. 

Clarke felt her smile tug further as she leaned in closer. Her lips hovered dangerously close and she yanked gently on the material of the shirt she borrowed. “I’m keeping this, by the way.” 

Before Lexa could protest, Clarke kissed her. She held their lips together as she shifted to lift her body from the bed, only releasing the kiss when she was safely out of Lexa’s reach. 

Lexa growled playfully at the loss of contact. She lifted herself upward, propping herself up on her elbows. She watched as Clarke gathered her clothes and searched for her keys. “Are you keeping my shorts too?” 

Clarke looked down for a moment. She could only imagine how good Lexa looked in the tight, black spandex material. “Sure am.” Her eyes focused on the girl laying so casually in bed. She raised an eyebrow with a straight faced expression. “You think I’m going to let any other girl see you walking around in these?” She blew out a breath. “You’re lucky I don’t take every pair you own.” 

Lexa laughed at the statement. “I just have the one pair.” She drew an x over her heart with her index finger. “Promise.” She bit lightly into her bottom look, admiring the blonde. “They look amazing on you so I’ll allow you to keep them but on one condition.” 

Clarke furrowed her brow in question as she pulled her jeans on over the shorts. “What’s that?” She asked, zipping up her pants and buttoning them closed. 

“That you only wear them for me.” A slight smirk formed at the corner of her lips as she tossed a wink at the blonde. 

Clarke grinned as she sauntered toward the bed. She leaned down, enjoying the way Lexa’s eyes shifted with her movements. “Deal.” She responded, softly with another kiss. She moved back and smiled as she watched Lexa’s eyes flutter back open. “I’ll text you when I get home.” 

“Please do.” Lexa requested and, with one final kiss, Clarke was gone. 

*************************** 

“She was out all night, Doctor G.” Raven said, reaching for one of the appetizers. The food filled her cheeks as she continued to speak. “You should have seen her when she walked through the door this morning.” 

Octavia made a face and placed her hand on Raven’s arm. “Babe, swallow, please.” 

Raven did as she was asked and continued, ignoring the death glare coming from her roommate. “Her hair was all a mess. She was carrying her shirt, all crumpled up in her hand.” 

Abby Griffin grinned behind her glass. She could see the redness filling her daughter’s cheeks. “Was it now?” 

Clarke did her best to avoid eye contact with her mother. She reached for one of the many choices on the appetizers and placed it on her plate. Her hand shook as she unraveled her fork from the napkin. Her mind going over how much trouble she would get in if she reached across the table and stabbed Raven with it. 

_It couldn’t be that much… could it?_

“Yup! I wish you could have seen her, Doc.” 

Clarke snapped from her thoughts of premeditated murder at the sound of Raven continuing her tale. As soon as she had entered the apartment that morning, Raven was all over her. Making jokes. Asking if Lexa was loud in bed. Questioning whether she was a scratcher or a biter. Then, unfortunately, sharing the fact that Octavia was a biter. 

That earned her a punch from her girlfriend which, oddly, satisfied Clarke’s urge to do the same thing. 

Raven leaned forward in an attempt to talk closely with Abby and not knock over her drink in the process. “I think she may have had…” She looked around for a moment then returned her attention to the older woman. “Sex…” 

The sound of Clarke’s fork dropping from her fingers and clattering on her plate caused the others to jump. “Oh my God, Raven.” Clarke groaned, burying her face in her hands. She raised her head and flashed Octavia a desperate look. “O, please, control your girlfriend.” 

Octavia raised her hands. “You know I’ve tried. It’s impossible.” 

Clarke quickly turned her attention to her mother. “Mom, Lexa and I just made our relationship official. Last night, we just talked.” 

Abby Griffin chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. “Clarke, you are a grown woman.” She stated through her swallow as she placed her glass back on the table. “What you chose to do in your relationship is your own business.” She wiggled her finger at Raven flashing mock scolding look. “Raven, stop teasing Clarke.” 

Raven furrowed her brow in confusion. “If I did that, what pleasure would I have left in life?” 

Octavia cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. “Um, hello?” When Raven turned to her, she pointed at herself and tilted her head. 

“You’re a different kind of pleasure.” Raven stated, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Clarke rolled her eyes closed and took in a deep breath. “Can we please stop with the sex jokes?” She held her hand out toward her mother. “My mom, guys. Seriously.” 

“Your mom is used to this.” Raven noted, taking another bite of her food. 

Abby bobbed her head with a shrug of her shoulder. “She’s right. I’ve dealt with this humor since you girls were in middle school.” She took a small bite of her food and swallowed. “I’m pretty numb to it all.” She dabbed her lips with her napkin and turned her attention fully toward her daughter. “Tell me more about Lexa.” 

Clarke shifted nervously in her seat. “Well, she plays lacrosse with Octavia. She’s smart and beautiful. And she’s…” She paused, her eyes widening as she looked passed Octavia toward the door. “…Here.” 

“What?” Raven and Octavia questioned in unison. They turned to see Lexa, and another girl, standing at the hostess stand waiting to be seated. 

Abby followed her gaze and caught sight of the girl. “Which one is she?” 

Clarke continued to stare at her girlfriend. “She’s the one wearing the…” Her hand motioned toward her own torso as she spoke slowly, dazed even. “... black lace shirt.” 

Abby studied the girl for a moment and made a thoughtful noise. “She’s very pretty.” 

“We should ask them to join us.” Raven suggested, earning a slap on the shoulder from Octavia. She flashed her a look. “Ow! That’s the second time you’ve hit me today!” 

“And that’s the second time you’ve deserved it.” Octavia responded, bluntly. 

“Whatever. I think we should ask them.” She looked at Clarke with a sly grin. “What do you think, Griffin?” 

Clarke couldn’t respond to her friend’s suggestion. She tried, but the words stuck in her throat and came out in squeaks and fumbled noises. It had suddenly become completely impossible for her to form a sentence. 

Raven sighed with an exasperated roll of her eyes and turned to Abby. “Doc, would you like to meet your daughter’s girlfriend?” 

Abby thought for moment and nodded. “Yes, I would.” 

Clarke felt a wave of panic wash over her, turning on every nerve in her body. It’s not that she didn’t want her mother to meet Lexa. She absolutely did. She would just rather it happen when Raven and Anya weren’t present to thoroughly embarrass them. 

Her mother smiled and touched her daughters chin before turning to Raven. “Invite them over.” 

“Sweet!” Raven turned in her chair and raised her hand. “Lexa!” 

It was that moment that Clarke found her voice. “Raven, no.” She pleaded. 

“Lexa!” Raven waved her hands in the air trying to get her attention. 

“Raven!” Clarke ordered, in a harsh whisper but was blatantly ignored. 

Lexa could hear her name. She knitted her brow in confusion and turned. A tiny brunette was standing in up, waving her hands frantically in the air. She tilted her head as her eyes drifted to the left, widening at the sight of both Octavia and Clarke. Octavia was shaking her head and Clarke looked like she wanted to become part of the table. 

She turned quickly and slammed right into her sister. Lexa grunted and stumbled back a bit. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Anya asked, confusion covering her face. “Dining rooms the other way.” She placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders turning her around. She could feel the tenseness in her shoulders as she guided her behind the hostess. “What is your problem?” 

Lexa just shook her head. She silently prayed that Raven wouldn’t continue bellowing from across the dining room. 

“Lexa! Over here!” 

Lexa felt Anya stop, digging her fingers into her shoulders. “Hey, is that a friend of yours?” 

The lacrosse player secretly lied by shaking her head no. 

Anya squinted, trying to get a better look. “Oh look! It’s Clarke… and the girl who isn’t your friend is sitting with her.” She drawled, raising an eyebrow and leaned closer, looking over Lexa’s shoulder. “And is that Clarke’s mother?” A sly smirk slowly spread across her lips. “We should go say hi.” She released her sister and held up her finger. “Excuse me. Cute hostess girl.” 

Lexa closed her eyes and groaned. Her hand raised and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is not happening.” She muttered as Anya grabbed her hand and they followed the hostess to toward Clarke’s table. 

Raven clapped her hands together and lowered herself back into the chair. “They’re coming over.” 

Clarke head was still bowed. Her palms pressed into her temples as she stared down at the table. She could feel her heart thumping, reaching all the way to her throat. She heard Anya first. Her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. 

“Hi.” Anya greeted, extending her hand. “I’m Anya. Lexa’s sister.” 

Raven shook her hand. “Raven. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“You as well.” 

Lexa stared at her for a moment. It was amazing how polite her sister was when she wanted to be. 

“This is my girlfriend, Octavia, and you already know Clarke.” Raven introduced, motioning her thumb toward Clarke who was still hiding behind her hands. She tried her hardest not to laugh. “And this is Abby.” She turned her gaze to Lexa. “That’s Clarke’s mom, Lexa.” She could feel Lexa’s glare burning into her profile. She motioned her hand toward Abby. “Doc, this is Clarke’s girlfriend, Lexa.” 

Lexa kept her attention on Raven wishing she had the power to zip her mouth shut. She took in a deep breath and smiled nervously. Her eyes turned to meet the woman who was waiting patiently for her to speak. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at her with new interest. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin.” 

The sound of Lexa’s voice made Clarke raise her head. She felt her stomach flutter when Lexa looked at her, flashing the tiny smile that she adored. Clarke breathed out and returned her smile. 

Abby scrunched her nose and waved her hand dismissively. “Please. Call me Abby.” She signaled for their waitress. When the woman approached, Abby placed her hand on her shoulder. “Would it be possible for us to move to a bigger table?” She motioned her chin toward Lexa. “My daughter’s girlfriend and her sister will be joining us.” 

Lexa shook her head. “Oh no, Mrs.-Abby-we don’t want to intrude.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. We would love for you to join us.” She turned to her daughter, nudging her. “Wouldn’t we, Clarke?” 

“I know I would.” Raven mumbled, earning an elbow from Octavia and a glare from Clarke. 

Clarke’s features relaxed as her eyes made contact with Lexa’s again. “Join us. Please?” 

Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke. “Alright.” Her attention shifted to Abby and she nodded. “We’d love to.” 

The waitress confirmed there was a table available and the others rose, gathering their things. Clarke walked around to Lexa, lacing their fingers together. Her free hand rested on Lexa’s chin as she ushered her face closer and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey, so was Lexa super awkward as a kid?” Raven asked, wrapping her arm around Octavia’s waist. 

Anya blew out a breath. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

Lexa sighed, bowing her head. Clarke chuckled, wrapping her arm around her bicep as they walked toward their new table… 

**************************************** 

They survived. 

Lunch was actually pleasant. There was a fair amount of teasing, of course. Anya and Raven together was enough to make Lexa want to bang her head against the table. Clarke wanted to choose the simpler route of sinking under the table, but Lexa’s grip on her hand kept her in place. 

They made several jokes about both girls when they were younger. Raven captivating them with tales of elementary and middle school Clarke. Octavia chimed in to talk about when Clarke walked in on her and Raven when they first started dating. She was sure Clarke broke her nose when she turned away with her hand over her eyes and slammed right into the door. Anya re-lived the days of when Lexa could barely run without tripping over her own two feet and now she was some kind of super athlete. She swore the constant blows to the head from hitting the ground gave her extraordinary skills. 

Abby was inquisitive. Asking Lexa about her studies and lacrosse. She and Lexa became very involved in a conversation about sports medicine when the lacrosse player spoke of an interest in pursuing that field not too long ago. Of course, Abby encouraged her not to give up on it. Her mother practically flew out of her seat at the mention of working in the medical field. 

They stood outside the restaurant chatting for a bit longer. Anya exchanged numbers with Octavia and Raven. Lexa spoke a bit longer with Abby until Clarke gently tugged on her hand bringing Lexa’s attention fully on her. 

“Come talk to me for a second.” Clarke requested, softly. 

Lexa nodded and excused herself from Abby as Clarke walked her away from the group. They stopped only a few feet away and Lexa rested her hands on the blonde’s hips, pulling her a bit closer. “What’s up?” 

Clarke smiled, her fingers hooked into the hem of Lexa’s black lace shirt. Her expression dropped a bit when their eyes met. “Are you okay?” The concern heavy in her words. 

Lexa looked at her confused. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, I mean…” Clarke shrugged her shoulder as her index finger twisted the material. “This is not exactly how I wanted you to meet my mom.” 

The realization hit Lexa and she released a long “Oh” in response. She offered an earnest half smile and cupped the blondes chin with her hand. “It wasn’t that bad. I mean, honestly, it wasn’t bad at all.” She placed a small kiss on her lips. “Your mom is really nice.” 

“I see she has you fooled too.” Clarke joked, the laughter strong in her tone. She nodded slowly several times. “My mom is pretty awesome.” 

Lexa nodded, lacing their fingers together. “When do I get to see you again?” 

Clarke felt her heart beat doubly hard at the question. That same idiotic smile Lexa was the reason for do spread across her face. “You tell me.” 

Lexa played with her hands, twisting their fingers together as she spoke. “Well, I have classes and lacrosse practice. I’m sure you have class and interning.” 

Clarke nodded, keeping her eyes trained on Lexa. Watching her features twist and turn as she thought. A frown appeared on Lexa’s lips and Clarke felt a little piece inside of her deflate. 

“Friday.” 

“Friday?” Clarke whined. “That’s the whole week.” 

Lexa held in the chuckle building in her throat. “I know but, I’ve got an idea.” She pulled Clarke a bit closer. “Anya is going away to some convention this weekend so I’ll have the apartment all to myself.” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, intrigued on where this was going when she noticed the tips of Lexa’s ears turn pink. 

“I could cook dinner for you and we could…” 

“Talk?” Clarke finished with a smirk. 

Lexa studied her for a moment before the exact smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. “Yes. Talk.” 

Clarke pushed herself closer, lips hovering suggestively close. “That sounds great.” A seductive grin replaced the smirk. “I’m in.” 

Lexa made a mental note that this look of Clarke’s was officially her favorite. “I’m glad.” 

They leaned in to close the torturous gap between them. The sound of a throat clearing caused them to pause. Lexa’s jaw twitched and she released a small growl which earned a chuckle from the blonde. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Anya said, but the grin on her face said otherwise. Her hand raised in defense then she used her thumb to motion over her shoulder. “Abby wants you.” 

Lexa pointed at herself. “Me?” 

Anya nodded. 

Lexa swallowed hard as she looked at Clarke again. “Is she going to give me the speech now?” 

Clarke chuckled and touched her cheek. “Be strong, Commander.” She requested, placing a kiss on her lips. 

Lexa pulled back slowly with a smile. She locked eyes with Clarke. “You know, it actually sounds a little sexy when you say it.” 

Clarke continued to hold her stare. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

Anya rolled her eyes and stepped between them. “Okay, okay, enough.” She separated them and snapped her fingers, pointing at Clarke’s mom. “Go. You’re keeping the woman waiting.” 

Lexa made a face and sighed as she turned and walked over to Abby. 

Clarke watched them for a moment, folding her hands together in front of herself. Her mother had her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, her expression serious for just a moment. Then, she smiled and pulled Lexa into a hug. Her girlfriend looked very confused by the action for just a second before hugging the woman back. 

Clarke smiled at the scene. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned to see Anya looking at her, sincerely. 

“My sister has been broken for a really long time.” Anya said, softly. She gave Clarke’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “It’s nice to see her whole again.” 

Her hand rested over Anya’s and she flashed her a thankful smile. Clarke narrowed her eyes, curiously. “Did you just say something nice about your sister?” 

Anya shot her an evil glare and pointed her finger at the blonde. “If you tell her, you and I are no longer cool.” 

Clarke laughed causing Anya to laugh as well. The older Woods threw her arm around the blonde’s shoulders and they walked together to join the others…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope everyone is doing okay.. Thank you so much for all the love this story is getting and all the amazing comments! I appreciate you all so much.. Remember.. in real life.. there is always a little bit of conflict between the happy :) **

Lexa sat on the bench inside the locker room staring at her phone. 

Her fingers brushed over the screen and she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. All she had to do was get through practice. Then it was time to see her smile again. Her bright blue eyes staring back at her. A whole weekend just for them. 

No interruptions. 

Just her and Clarke. 

That is, if Clarke was actually staying the whole weekend. Or even staying at all. 

She exhaled as she toyed with the letters on her keyboard. Her fingers typed the same sentence in so many different ways. Her backspace key becoming her best friend. Lexa had no idea why it was so difficult to confirm if the assumed answer to whether Clarke was spending the entire weekend was a yes. 

Lexa inhaled deeply and finally settled on the wording. _“So, it’s Friday…”_

_“I know! I can’t wait to see you!”_ The response from the blonde was quick and Lexa couldn’t help the smile as it tugged at the corner of her lips. 

She glanced around the locker room for a moment as she swallowed to regain her composure. There was a certain behavior she tried to uphold around her teammates. Octavia had the rare opportunity of knowing her outside of the team. Luckily, she didn’t use that knowledge to her advantage all the time. Only when she caught Lexa looking exactly how she was looking right at that moment. 

_“What time is your practice over?”_

_“Five. Then I just need to shower and start cooking.”_

_“By cooking do you mean ordering take out?”_

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the smiling face emoji grinning back at her from the screen. _“I do know how to cook, Clarke.”_

_“I’m sure you do, babe.”_ A tongue out emoji followed. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and typed back. _“What time will you be done?”_

_“Same time. I just need to go home and grab a few things.”_

_“So, you are staying the whole weekend?”_ Lexa bounced her knee and waited anxiously for her response. 

_“Wasn’t that the plan?”_

_“Yes!... I mean, yes, I just wanted to make sure that’s what you wanted to do.”_

_“…. you are so cute.”_

_“Okay, I’m done talking to you now.”_

_“Always so quick to cut me off.”_

_“Not always. Just when you call me cute.”_ Lexa added her own sarcastic emoji. She hesitated for just a moment before typing in a few more words. _“I miss you.”_

There was only a beat of silence before her phone vibrated again. _“I miss you.”_

Lexa couldn’t fight the smile any longer. It spread across her face and filled her. Her eyes closed at the sound of cleats tapping behind her. Her body turned and she raised her attention to a grinning Octavia. 

“Talking to Clarke?” She questioned, the tinge of teasing in her throat. 

“Yes.” Lexa replied, flatly. 

Octavia pressed her lips together to stop her smile. “Well, Coach is looking for you.” She motioned her thumb over her shoulder. “We should probably get back onto the field.” 

Lexa nodded, typing back a quick message. She stood from the bench and grabbed a few things from her locker. As she went to put in her phone, it vibrated once again. Her finger slid quickly across the screen to open the message. 

It was a picture of Clarke. Her blue eyes crossed and her tongue sticking sideways against the corner of her mouth. _“In case you’ve forgotten how pretty I am.”_

Lexa huffed a small laugh and typed back quickly. _“You’ve never looked more beautiful. I’ll see you soon.”_ She placed her phone into her locker and turned, startling back at the sight of Octavia’s toothy smile. Her eyes rolled and she exhaled heavily. “No jokes.” 

Octavia raised her hands in defense. “Hey, I’m not Raven. I think you two are adorable.” She followed behind her. She snapped her fingers. “Oh! We have a game next Friday.” 

Lexa furrowed her brow as she glanced over her shoulder at the other girl. “Against who?” 

“Azgeda University.” Octavia shrugged her shoulder. “I’m not worried.” 

Lexa felt her breath catch in her throat. Her jaw clenched. “They play dirty.” She warned, her fist clenching at her side at the sudden memories. 

Octavia raised an eyebrow in question. “Like how dirty?” 

“Just… dirty.” Lexa muttered as she grabbed her stick from beside the door and exited the room with Octavia traveling curiously behind her… 

***************************************** 

Clarke smiled down at her phone as she took a sip of her drink. 

She placed her cup back on the table and typed back another message. She knew Lexa was already gone, but it would be something nice for her to see when she returned. After checking the time on her phone, Clarke sent a quick message to Raven asking what the hell was taking her so long. She placed the phone back down on the table then pulled her notebook and pen from her bag. 

Without a thought, she put pen to paper and began to draw. Her smile remained as she mapped out the familiar features. She started with the shape of Lexa’s eyebrows. Perfectly sculptured to frame those beautiful, wide green eyes. 

“You have a gorgeous smile.” 

Clarke startled at the sound of a female voice, looking up quickly from her paper. 

The girl was standing behind the chair across from Clarke, her hands gripping the back of it. Her light brown eyes studied the blonde. “Is anyone sitting here?” She asked, patting the chair with her hand. 

“Well, I’m actually waiting for someone but there is another chair so, if you want it, you can have it.” Clarke answered, waving her hand at the chair. 

“Cool.” 

The girl flashed a half smirk and pulled the chair away from the table. Clarke offered a tiny smile and returned to her drawing. It wasn’t until the feel of the table shifting and the sound of scraping that she looked up again. 

The girl was sitting now. Her hands folded together in front of her and smiling broadly at Clarke. 

Clarke looked at her with complete confusion. “I’m sorry. Were you actually going to take the chair?” 

The brunette shook her head. “No, my whole reason for asking was so that I could join you.” She adjusted her position, leaning forward just a bit. “So, who are you waiting on? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Imaginary friend?” The girl laughed at her own joke causing Clarke to scrunched her brow. 

“Best friend.” Clarke answered, placing the cap on her pen and placing it on the paper. She folded her hands in front of her mocking the other girls position. “Is there a reason you joined a perfect stranger at her table?” 

The girl shrugged her shoulder. “I’m not the type to let a pretty girl sit all by herself.” 

“Wow.” Clarke breathed with a chuckle. “Does that line usually work?” 

“Usually.” The girl responded with a smirk. She unfolded her hands and extended one toward Clarke. “I’m Ontari.” 

“Clarke.” She shook her hand then quickly released it. Her hand wrapped around her pen once more and she began to fiddle with the cap. “It’s very nice to meet you, Ontari but, like I said, I’m waiting on someone.” 

Ontari pressed her palms into the table. “You should at least give me your number.” Her smirk was crooked and over confident. “That way I don’t walk back over to them looking like I failed.” She motioned her thumb over her shoulder at a group of girls, all dressed in jersey’s, watching the scene unfolding at the table. 

Clarke glanced at them for a moment and rolled her eyes when one girl motioned her chin at her with an added wink. Her attention returned to the girl sitting in front of her. “I’m flattered, really.” She said, her hand resting against her chest. “But, I do have a girlfriend.” 

Ontari clicked her tongue and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms against her chest. “That’s okay. I like a challenge.” 

Clarke made a face and blew out a breath. “Again, wow.” She shook her head with a small chuckle and returned to her drawing. 

She had hoped that the sudden silence and blatant ignoring of her unwanted guest would cause the girl to leave. But, no. A shadow cast over her paper causing Clarke to look up. She did her best not to startle at the closeness of this stranger as her light brown eyes admired the drawing. The way Ontari scrunched her brow, it was almost as if she recognized the features of the image. 

“Is that her?” 

“Sure is.” 

Ontari tilted her head slightly and studied the drawing. She pursed her lips and hummed. The look of recognition still filling her features. “You could do better.” She commented, locking eyes with Clarke. 

Clarke released a tiny insulted gasp. Just as she went to respond, Raven’s voice echoed over them. 

“I’m pretty sure she told you she’s not interested.” Raven said causing Ontari to raised her attention to her. Her roommate cocked her eyebrow with a challenging stare. “And, if she hasn’t gotten that far yet, I’m telling you she’s not interested.” 

Ontari huffed a laugh and raised her hands in defense. “Okay. Okay.” She pushed herself away from the table and stood. Her focused remained on Clarke and that smirk, that Clarke had mentally decided she wanted to wipe off her face, remained. “I’ll see you around, blue eyes.” 

“Doubt it.” Raven answered, shooting Ontari another glare before the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. She wanted the brunette join her friends then exit The Ark as she slowly sat down at the table. Her attention turned to Clarke quickly. “What the hell was that?” 

Clarke made a noise and shrugged as she continued to draw. “I have no idea.” 

Raven cocked her head to the side, reaching out to pull the paper from Clarke. “Aw, you’re drawing Lexa.” She teased as Clarke shot her a look and took the paper back. A grin crossed her lips as she held her drink in both hands. “Are you excited about your sexy weekend alone together?” She took a sip and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” She muttered, gathering her things and placing the drawing carefully in her bag. 

“What?” Raven placed her drink back down on the table. A look of disbelief covered her face. “Oh come on, are you trying to tell me that you two aren’t going to take advantage of having that place all to yourself?” 

Clarke scrunched her brow as she zipped her bag closed. “I’m not trying to tell you anything.” 

Raven released a small huff and removed the lid from her drink, staring down into the liquid for some unknown reason. She swirled the cup and her grin spread. “Just don’t do it on the couch.” She took another sip. “First times on the couch can be really uncomfortable.” She caught Clarke’s eyes. “Especially if there isn’t enough room.” 

Another eye roll from Clarke was the only response she received. Raven flashed her a knowing look and Clarke shook her head, taking a sip out of her own drink. “Why are you so curious anyway?” the blonde asked. 

Raven shrugged her shoulder. “Because you’re my best friend. And I want you to be happy.” 

Clarke was almost taken back by the sincerity in her friend’s tone. “Aw, Raven, that was actually kind of sweet.” 

Raven pointed her finger at her. “Don’t tell Octavia I said something sweet.” She wiggled her finger. “She’ll expect me to do it all the time.” 

“I know what you’re like with Octavia behind closed doors. You can’t pull that crap with me.” Clarke reached across the table and took her best friend’s hand. “But, just so you know, I am happy. I’m very happy, actually.” 

“I know, Griff.” Raven squeezed her hand. “And I’m happy for you.” Her brow knitted together. “Again, don’t tell- “ 

“Octavia. I won’t.” Clarke chuckled lightly and smiled when Raven offered her a warm smile. She rocked their joined hands from side to side. “So, what do you two have planned for a weekend without me?” 

“Sex. Like, everywhere. Maybe even in your room.” 

“Please don’t defile my new sheets.” 

“I can’t make any promises, Griffin.” 

**************************************** 

Lexa closed her locker and tossed her gym bag over her shoulder. 

She glanced down at her phone and smiled at the message from Clarke. She typed back quickly, letting her know that she was on her way home. A cute little emoji followed her response and she slid her phone into the pocket of her shorts. 

Her head tilted from side to side as she stretched out the tension in her neck. It was a pretty rough practice. She had no one to blame but herself. Just knowing that they were playing Azgeda, that she would have to see her face again, made her want to break something. She could still see the stick connecting with the girl’s face. She could still feel the blood spattering against her skin. The memory of the coaches running onto the field, pulling them back, insuring that the incident wouldn’t escalate any further. There was screaming and name calling, but that was it. 

Lexa had always wondered what might have happened if their coaches didn’t stop them. And, silently, she prayed that this upcoming game wouldn’t be the time to find out. 

“You were pretty intense out there.” Octavia said, cutting into her thoughts. She stepped over the bench and walked with Lexa toward the door. 

“Yeah, I know. I just…” She paused for just a moment as they stepped through the door. “I just really want to win our next game.” 

“Not if you keep playing like that.” 

Lexa’s jaw clenched at the sound of her voice. She turned her head slightly to the right to see her coming toward her. The person her stick became so familiar with. The person who caused her to snap when all she wanted to do was win. 

“Ontari.” She breathed and it sounded more like a growl. 

Octavia furrowed her brow, looking from Lexa to the brunette coming toward them. Her hair braided on either side, hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket. She turned her attention to Lexa again. “Who?” 

“Ontari.” Lexa repeated, her eyes fixated on the girl as she sauntered closer. “She plays for Azgeda.” 

She stopped just inches from Lexa, light brown locking with green. “How’s it going, Lex?” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lexa questioned, angrily as her fingers tightened around her gym bag. 

Ontari raised her shoulders. “We came to watch your practice.” She glanced at her two friends then looked at Lexa again. “I mean, we just caught the end of it, but I can’t say that I’m impressed.” She eyed Lexa for a moment then locked stares with her again. “You’re still looking a little weak, Woods.” 

Lexa clenched her jaw and took a step forward. Octavia stuck her arm out and blocked her from moving. Her attention turned to her friend and she could see the warning in Octavia’s eyes. She took in a deep breath to calm herself and cleared her throat. 

“I guess we’ll just have to see on the field, won’t we?” 

“I guess so.” 

Octavia tugged Lexa to the side, pulling her out of the box Ontari had her locked in. “Let’s go, Lexa.” She ordered, narrowing her eyes at the girl’s. “They’ll learn soon enough.” 

Ontari turned and watched them leave. When Lexa glanced back at her, she wiggled her fingers with a smug grin. “See you next Friday, Lex.” 

“Go fuck yourself, Ontari.” Lexa retorted as Octavia tugged her harder and hurried her to toward the parking lot. 

They reached Lexa’s car and watched as Ontari and her little group piled into a black car. Ontari tossed Lexa a wink before she climbed into the passenger’s seat. Her green eyes narrowed and her jaw twitched rapidly underneath her skin. She could feel the heat in her arms and neck from the way her blood was boiling with anger. 

“What the hell was that about?” Octavia questioned, drawing Lexa’s attention to her and away from the fleeing car. 

Lexa scrubbed her hand across her face and grunted. “Ontari and I don’t have the best history.” 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Octavia asked, cocking her eyebrow curiously. 

“Gross. No.” Lexa responded with a disgusted face. “No, she is the reason I was suspended.” 

Octavia’s jaw slacked and she pointed toward the now empty parking lot. “That’s the girl you hit with the stick?” 

Lexa nodded. “I know I shouldn’t be proud of my actions…” She smirked. “But, every time I see her, it reminds me that it was justified.” 

“Well, just keep it under control when we play them.” She lightly punched Lexa’s shoulder. “Think about Clarke. She keeps you calm.” She flashed her friend a half grin. “Or, you know, you can always work out some of that pent up aggression with her this weekend.” 

Lexa titled her head slightly and shot Octavia a look. “You’re starting to sound like your girlfriend.” 

“Oh, God, I know.” Octavia grunted and playfully stomped her foot. “I try. I do. She’s such a bad influence.” A thoughtful look crossed her features. “Which makes her even more attractive.” 

Lexa laughed, feeling some of the tension escape her body. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out. Another picture of Clarke with a small countdown underneath it. _“One more hour.”_ Her lips were pursed in a kiss and her eyes were closed tight. 

Octavia glanced at her phone and smiled at her friend. “See. That face always makes things better for you, doesn’t it?” 

Lexa stared at the photo with a soft smile. “Yeah. It does.” She pressed her finger against the screen, saving the photo to her gallery. She checked the time then typed back quickly. “I have to get going.” She looked at Octavia again. “Thanks. For not letting me do anything stupid.” 

Octavia nodded and gave her shoulder a quick pat. “That’s what friends are for.” She smiled and turned to walk toward her car. One twirling motion turned her attention to Lexa again. “Do everything I would do this weekend.” She winked and grinned. “I promise; it’ll be a lot of fun.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a chuckle. She waved Octavia off and stepped inside her car to start her weekend with her lovely girlfriend. She just wanted to forget about lacrosse. Forget about Ontari. 

Clarke was all she needed…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Enjoy the fluff and humor... I know we still all need it**

From the second Clarke stepped into the apartment, Lexa felt better. 

Her practice. Her run in with Ontari. All gone the minute she saw that beautiful smile and felt those soft lips against her own. She enjoyed Clarke’s presence in the kitchen while she cooked. The blonde sat on the counter beside her. Careful to not be too close to the flame, but not too far so Lexa was still able to share tastes of what she was making. Lexa would slide between the blonde’s legs while the food simmered. Kiss her and share subtle little smiles and really awkward flirting. 

Lexa really loved Clarke’s laugh. 

And Clarke loved Lexa’s. 

_“Okay, so you can cook.”_

_“I told you.”_

_“I’m sorry I ever doubted your skills.”_

_“Apology accepted.”_

After dinner, they made their way to the couch. Lexa stretched her legs out and rested her feet on the coffee table. In her head, she could hear Anya scolding her, but she ignored it. She was comfortable and she had Clarke curled against her side. Her fingers absentmindedly threaded through soft blonde locks 

“Hey Lexa?” Clarke called out to her. Her tone was barely above a whisper. 

“Hmm?” Lexa continued her ministrations and kept her focus on the screen. 

Clarke inched back so she could see her girlfriend’s face. She admired her strong jaw line and held back the urge to kiss her way along it. She swallowed at the thought and cleared her throat. “Are you okay?” 

Lexa turned her head at the question. She met Clarke’s eyes immediately and saw the concern. Her brow furrowed and she nodded. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Clarke shifted, reluctantly moving from her position curled against Lexa. She sat with one leg bent and her hand made its way to the other girl’s jaw line. Her fingers brushed lightly against the skin. She smiled when Lexa closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“Stop trying to distract me and answer the question.” Lexa teased with a half grin. 

Clarke chuckled lightly and shrugged her shoulder. “You just seemed a little-I don’t know-upset when I arrived.” 

“I just had a rough practice. That’s all.” She wrapped her hand around Clarke’s wrist. She pressed her lips to Clarke’s palm then held it with her own. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Lexa shook her head ‘no’ and gently pulled on Clarke’s arm to bring her closer. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully and returned to her original position. She curled in close, resting her hand on Lexa’s stomach. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke inquired after a second of silence. Her head bobbed when Lexa breathed out a laugh. 

“I’m positive.” She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s temple as she gently caressed Clarke’s bare arm. “You and I are together. That’s all that matters right now.” 

A soft smile played on Clarke’s lips. She gave Lexa a gentle squeeze as she tried to cuddle closer and watch the movie. She had to admit that she had no clue what was happening on the screen. As soon as she laid against Lexa, all focus was lost. 

She had to admit, she was blown away by how much she liked this girl. From the moment she met her to the moment they first kissed, she knew Lexa was going to be everything she ever wanted. Everything she needed. 

And Lexa definitely made it known that she wasn’t alone in the feeling. 

Her hand wandered, making it’s what under Lexa’s shirt touching the strip of skin right above the waist band of her basketball shorts. She smirked when Lexa shuttered at the contact. She cleared her throat and straightened her expression as she raised her head to look at Lexa once again. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Lexa shook her head quickly. “Nothing. I’m good.” 

Clarke shifted upward and kissed her cheek. “I’m having a wonderful time.” 

Lexa’s eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Clarke’s lips against her skin and her breath against her cheek. “Uh huh. Me too.” 

A satisfied smirk took over her features. She leaned in and kissed her cheek again, trailing down her jaw, and ending with a long kiss to the lacrosse player’s pulse point. She smiled brightly when Lexa shot her a sideways glance then settled back into her original position again. 

Clarke furrowed her brow. “Are you even watching this movie?” Her nails scrapped against Lexa’s stomach receiving another shutter in response. 

“No. Not really.” 

“Is there anything else you want to do?” 

Lexa could feel the weight of the question. She swallowed hard and did her best to remember how to breath. “We could talk.” 

“Talking is apparently overrated.” Clarke teased, still lightly scraping at her skin. 

Lexa released a small laugh. “Then what would you like to do?” 

Clarke leaned back just a bit and placed her hand on Lexa’s neck. She applied a bit of pressure to the back of her neck and Lexa leaned in, pressing her lips to Clarke’s through her smile. She pulled back slowly, but pressed her lips to Lexa’s once again, tilting her head to kiss her deeply from another angle. Lexa rested her hand on the girl’s waist, her fingers digging slightly into the material of her jeans. 

“I don’t know about you…” Clarke muttered against Lexa’s mouth. “But I’m kind of tired.” She brushed her nose against Lexa’s then continued the kiss. 

Lexa could feel her heart racing. Her blood raging through her body. It made her nerves stand on end. Her only thought was getting Clarke off of the couch and into her room. “We could go to my room and lay down…” She suggested, pulling back to look into Clarke’s eyes. Looking for some sort of reassurance. “… If you’d like.” 

Clarke pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips then stood from the couch. She held out her hand, wiggling her fingers in a silent request for Lexa to take her hand. When she slipped her hand inside Clarke’s, the blonde pulled her up. 

They stood in silence for a moment trying to read each other’s thoughts. 

Lexa stepped forward. Her eyes dancing over Clarke’s features, studying every inch of her face. She reached out and brushed back a few strands of hair that had blocked her view of her girlfriend’s beautiful face. Her gaze traveled from blue eyes to perfect lips then back again. Her heart swelled in her chest when she noticed Clarke was following her movement. 

Her hand brushed against Clarke’s cheek. She leaned in and kissed her again. Clarke’s hand curled around her shirt, balling the material in her fist. She pulled Lexa impossibly closer and moaned when Lexa slid her tongue across and passed her lips. Clarke couldn’t stop herself from raising Lexa’s shirt and sliding her hands further underneath the material. 

The sound Lexa made when her nails scraped across her back only made Clarke want more. She pushed her body against the slightly taller girl, urging her to move. Lexa held her close as she started to walk backwards toward her room bringing her girlfriend with her. They moved in sync, using the opportunity to catch a breath when they switched sides. 

Lexa backed into her door with a loud thud and she felt Clarke laugh against her lips. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes. “It’s not funny.” 

Clarke pouted and cooed as her fingers dug gently into Lexa’s side. “Oh, come on. It’s kind of funny.” 

Lexa continued to playfully glare at her until the blonde kissed her again. Clarke fumbled for the door knob as she continued to kiss her. Once she found it, she turned without warning. The door flew open from the weight of their bodies pressed against it. Lexa broke the kiss with a screech and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor with Clarke on top of her. 

Her face scrunched in pain as she took in a sharp breath. “Okay, that hurt.” 

Clarke tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at Lexa. “Oh, Lexa, I’m sorry.” She said, the laughter still lacing her voice. 

“No, you’re not.” Lexa responded, shooting her a look as she wrapped her arms around her. 

Clarke shrugged. “Well, I mean, this is not exactly where I wanted us to be when we ended up in this position.” Her eyes trailed up and down as she took note of the way Lexa felt underneath her. 

Lexa took in a breath and could feel every inch of Clarke when she moved. She nudged her head to the right. “Bed is right there.” She noted with a half-smile. 

Clarke regarded her for a long minute. She leaned in just a bit allowing her mouth to hover close to Lexa’s perfect lips. “We’ll get there when we get there.” She whispered as she closed the gap between them and kissed her again…. 

******************************** 

_“Is this okay?”_

_“Yes, Lexa.” Clarke chuckled. Her fingers brushing against Lexa’s flushed cheeks. Her hands shifted when Lexa began to trail kisses from her lips to her chin to the hollow of her throat. “Everything you’re doing is more than- “_

_Her words were interrupted by the gasp she released when strong teeth nipped against her neck. She closed her eyes, her hand gripping Lexa’s hair tightly as the brunette kissed the sore spot, her tongue running gently across it, soothing the mark that was sure to emerge. Her legs moved with every stroke of Lexa’s fingers, every touch of her lips against her skin. It was painstakingly slow but Clarke didn’t mind._

_The longer it lasted, the better it felt._

_Clarke lost count of how many times she moaned Lexa’s name._

_And Lexa lost count of how many times she begged Clarke for more._

Morning seemed to arrive too quickly. 

Lexa laid on her side with Clarke pressed against her back. Her arm draped lazily across the lacrosse player’s waist. Green eyes opened first and squinted at the sun coming through the blinds. She felt Clarke stir behind her. Her arm tightening around her and snuggling closer. Lexa smiled and turned in her arms so she was facing the still sleeping blonde. 

“Hey.” Lexa greeted, softly. Her hand raising to brush her thumb against her cheek. “Good morning.” 

Clarke grumbled and settled herself against Lexa. Her head resting under the slightly taller girl’s chin. “No, no morning.” She mumbled as she traced a sleepy pattern up and down Lexa’s bare back. “Sleep.” 

Lexa laughed lightly. Her hand moved to rest on Clarke’s hip and she rubbed tiny circles against her warm skin. She moved back slightly, studying the beauty of a half asleep Clarke. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose pulling back just in time to catch the smile spread across her girlfriend’s lips. 

“If you wake up now, I’ll make breakfast.” Lexa promised as she traced a light line up her girlfriend’s side. 

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, revealing the bright blue that made Lexa’s heart beat faster. “Pancakes?” She inquired, her voice gravely and thick with sleep. 

“If that’s what you want.” Lexa responded, running her fingers through Clarke’s hair. She enjoyed watching the way it fell softly against her shoulders with each stroke. 

“I want you.” Clarke scooted closer and pressed her lips to Lexa’s throat. She grinned when Lexa’s moan vibrated against her mouth. 

“You already have me.” 

Clarke kissed her way up, opening her mouth slightly to brush the tip of her tongue against heated skin. She finally met her waiting lips and hummed when Lexa squeezed her close. She inched back slightly, her eyes locked with the deep green staring back at her. 

“Tell you what.” Clarke began as she pressed her lips hard to Lexa’s. She lifted herself from the mattress, applying a bit of pressure to guide Lexa onto her back. She crawled on top, straddling the girl below her. Her hands slid up Lexa’s arms, intertwining their fingers as their lips hovered close together. “Why don’t we replay last night then have breakfast?” Another kiss applied to corner of the brunette’s mouth then across her cheek. “It’ll be much more satisfying once we’ve actually built up an appetite.” 

Lexa breathed in deep when Clarke placed a kiss on her pulse point. A sharp intake of breath followed when the blonde’s teeth nipped at the sensitive area. “I am completely good with that.” She husked as Clarke grinned seductively and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss…. 

***************************** 

The words 'time flies when you're having fun' felt all too real when Sunday rolled around. 

They couldn’t understand how everything went by so fast. Then again, they had become lost in one another. Blocking the outside world out. Ignoring the vibrating sound of their phones when text message after text message came through. 

When Lexa mentioned that Clarke’s phone had vibrated off the nightstand, Clarke grunted and continued to kiss her way down the lacrosse players body. She murmured how she would deal with Raven later and Lexa simply nodded in response. From the position Clarke was in, she doubted she even saw the action take place. 

Hunger had won out around noon on their last day alone together. 

Lexa stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes as Clarke watched her from her place on the counter. She smirked as she caught sight of the blonde in her peripheral vision. Her hair resting on top of her head in a messy bun. Lexa’s tight black shorts, that she promised she would only wear for her, hugging her strong thighs. The t-shirt she wore was cut on either side, revealing kiss bruised skin and teeth marks in various areas. 

“Am I going to lose that shirt too?” Lexa inquired, lifting the pancakes from the pan and placing it on the plate beside Clarke. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulder. “Probably.” She responded with a smirk as she ripped off a piece of the pancake and popped it into her mouth. 

Lexa huffed and shook her head. “I’m going to end up walking around naked by the time you’re done with me.” 

“I’m perfectly okay with that.” Clarke responded as she wiggled her eyebrows causing Lexa to laugh harder. 

The brunette turned to face her, cocking her eyebrow. “You’re perfectly okay with me walking around naked? In front of other people?” 

Clarke tilted her head. Her brow furrowed in thought. “Well, not in front of other people.” She reached out and took hold of the front of Lexa’s tank top. She pulled her closer, positioning her girlfriend between her legs. She slid her hands over Lexa’s shoulders, clasping her hands together behind her neck. “Just for me.” She leaned in a bit and pressed a small kiss to her girlfriend’s brow. “You have your uniform for practice and I’ll leave you some stuff to wear to your classes.” She flashed her a questioning look. “You have, what? Like four classes a week? So, I’ll leave you four outfits.” 

Lexa rested her hands on her thighs, rubbing her hands up and down her soft skin. “How generous of you.” 

Clarke flashed an adorable smile and bounced her head from side to side. “What can I say? I’m the perfect girlfriend.” 

“That you are.” Lexa admitted, adoringly as she inched closer and kissed her. 

Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist, holding her in place. Their kiss deepened, Lexa angling her face to slid her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Clarke moaned again and Lexa felt her stomach flutter at the familiar sound. Her hands slid further up her thighs, moving around her back, and slipping under her shirt. 

“Oh God! Please tell me you two did not have sex in my kitchen!” 

The girls broke apart at the sound of Anya’s voice echoing off the walls. The older Woods stood in the doorway, her suitcase on the floor by her feet, and her hand rested over her eyes. She reached down blindly for her bag. Lexa placed her hands on her hips and watched as her sister bent at the knees and searched for the handle. 

“Knock it off, Anya.” She ordered, watching her sister’s ridiculous display. 

“Just tell me whether or not it’s safe to eat on that kitchen counter.” Anya requested, wrapping her free hand around the handle of her bag. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled. “We didn’t have sex on your kitchen counter.” She paused for a moment and wrapped her legs around Lexa from behind. “Yet.” 

Lexa nudged her with her elbow. “You’re not helping.” 

Anya made a jokingly disgusted noise and removed her hand from her eyes. “I’m going to put my bag in my room.” She motioned her finger toward them. “I expect that counter to be free of Clarke’s ass when I return.” She turned to leave, but stopped for a moment, resting her hand on the doorframe. “And pancakes. I expect pancakes.” She tossed a wink with a small grin and exited the kitchen. 

Lexa closed her eyes and scrubbed her hand across her face. She sighed at the feel of Clarke’s hands on her shoulders, ushering her back against her. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.” She breathed, leaning back against her girlfriend. Her hands rested on Clarke’s bare knees. 

Clarke kissed her cheek. “It’s worth it.” She kissed her cheek again then moved to her neck. “I’m probably going to get a lot of shit from Raven when I get home.” 

Lexa chuckled as she turned in Clarke’s grasp. Her hands made their way to her waist and she gently kneaded her girlfriend’s sides. “Yeah, Raven is definitely worse than my sister.” 

Clarke pouted. “I don’t want this weekend to end.” She confessed, brushing the tips of her fingers along the back of Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa mimicked her pout. “Neither do I.” She sighed and leaned into Clarke, resting her head on her chest. “Then again, it’s not like we aren’t going to see each other every day.” She smiled at the feel of Clarke’s small giggle. 

“That’s very true.” Clarke stroked her hair and held her close. 

“Clarke?” 

“Hmm?” 

Lexa hesitated for just a moment. She swallowed back the large lump that formed her throat. “I…“ She paused when Clarke touched her chin, drawing her attention to her. Her gaze danced from side to side, trying hard to focus on the gorgeous face staring down at her, patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence. A little smile pulled at the corner of Lexa’s lips. “I had great time.” 

Clarke returned her smile with a crooked one of her own. “It was amazing.” 

The brunette pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. She looked down for a brief moment, studying the small amount of space between them. Her attention raised to Clarke again. Her hands shifted and rested against the artist’s thighs. 

“I really like you, Clarke.” She raised her eyebrows to stress her point. 

Clarke felt her stomach flutter and her heart swell. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing other than a muttered sound escaped. She cleared her throat and rested her hands on Lexa’s cheeks. “I really like you.” She confessed with a shy little grin. 

Lexa felt her smile tug then fade, but the happiness remained in her eyes as she pushed herself up a bit closer and kissed Clarke’s waiting lips once more….


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke emerged from her bathroom, running a towel over her damp hair. 

She was sure to be quiet as she crossed the dark room toward her bed. Her hand clutched the towel wrapped around her body as she rummaged through her drawers for something to wear. The bed creaked as Lexa, who was still sound asleep, shifted onto her side. Her hand moved to where Clarke was once laying with her and whined when her hand hit the empty space. 

Clarke smiled at the sound and quietly closed her drawer then she stepped closer to the bed. She peered down at the mess of wild, brown hair peeking out from under the comforter. 

“Clarke?” 

“I’m right here.” Clarke assured her, reaching down to move the covers from her face. 

Lexa reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down onto the mattress in one motion. Clarke released a surprised squeak as she landed next to her girlfriend, holding tightly onto the top of her towel in an attempt to keep it in place. 

“Lexa!” Clarke scolded in a playfully harsh whisper as she struggled in her grasp. 

“The bed was cold without you.” Lexa murmured, sleepily. She held Clarke close. Her nose pressed against the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of freshly washed hair and coconut body wash. She lazily pressed a small kiss to her skin. 

A slow smile crossed Clarke’s lips at the contact. “I had to take a shower.” 

The brunette breathed in once again. “You smell great.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own. She held it close to her heart. “Lexa, as much as I’d love to lay here with you all day, I have to get ready and so do you.” She pressed a few kisses to her girlfriend’s knuckles. “You have a big game today and I have to turn in my project before I go to the gallery. If I don’t get there by one, I— “ 

“Shhhh.” Lexa interrupted, placing a lazy kiss against Clarke’s shoulder. “Five more minutes.” 

The tiny smile remained on her lips at the girl’s request and she relaxed into Lexa’s hold. “Alright. Five more minutes but that’s it.” 

A sleepy smile rested on Lexa’s lips as she snuggled impossibly closer. “Promise.” 

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed completely content. When Lexa came over the previous night, she had hoped she would stay and was more than satisfied when she did. Waking up next to her gorgeous lacrosse player was everything she wanted. Every day for the rest of her existence. 

“Will you be able to come watch the game?” 

The sound of Lexa’s groggy voice cut through the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Clarke opened her eyes again and turned in her girlfriend’s arms so she was facing her. She touched Lexa’s face and took in a small breath when bright green eyes fluttered open and locked onto her. Her stare had such an effect on Clarke that she often found herself lost in it. Wanting to melt under the weight of it. 

Clarke frowned. “I want to, but I don’t know what time I’ll be done at the gallery.” She brushed her fingers along her strong jawline. “I can meet you guys at the Dropship for celebratory drinks after.” 

“What makes you think we’re going to win?” 

“Because my girlfriend is a badass and I expect nothing less.” Clarke smirked as she leaned in and pressed their lips together in an adoring kiss. 

Clarke attempted to pull back, but Lexa held her close. She refused to let her move. To let this moment end. She loved these moments with Clarke. Alone. In bed. No one but each other and the sound of their breathing becoming heavier with each touch of their lips together. Lexa gripped the top of Clarke’s towel, loosening the hold it had around the blonde’s body. 

Clarke surrendered quickly. She shifted to allow Lexa room to unravel the cloth from her body. The lacrosse player slipped her hand between the towel, resting it on Clarke’s warm skin as she trailed kisses down her cheek and neck. Five minutes was all she needed. 

Until the door to Clarke’s room flew open, slamming against the wall, and caused the two girls to jump apart. 

“We are going to be late!” Raven exclaimed, entering their solitude with absolutely no shame. 

“Jesus, Raven!” Clarke scolded, tightening the towel around herself again as she sat up. 

Lexa groaned in frustration and pulled her the covers over her head. “Don’t you know how to knock?” 

“I did knock.” Raven stated, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down at them. “I knocked like sixteen freaking times.” She stepped forward, standing at the foot of the bed. “Look. I get it. The sex is amazing.” She held her hands up. “I’ve heard the stories.” 

Lexa moved the covers from her face at Raven’s words and peered up at her girlfriend. Her eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

Clarke blushed instantly and shoved her gently. “Don’t look at me like that. She wouldn’t stop harassing me.” She shrugged her shoulder and grinned. “I didn’t tell her everything.” 

Raven scoffed and turned her attention fully toward Lexa. “FYI, Lexa, causing more than five orgasms during a sexual encounter is a bit excessive.” 

“Oh my God…” Clarke groaned, the heat filled her cheeks as she covered her face with her hand. “I am never telling you anything ever again…” 

Raven flashed a satisfied grin. “Anyway.” She motioned her hand in a circle. “Get dressed. I don’t think turning in your project wearing a towel is going to improve your grade.” 

Clarke raised her arm and pointed at the door. “Go.” She ordered causing Raven to raise her hands in defense and exit the room, shutting the door behind her. She closed her eyes and released an exasperated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Lexa sat up, pulling the covers with her to conceal herself in case Octavia decided to barge in next. She reached up and brushed her fingers through Clarke’s damp hair. “So the sex is amazing, huh?” 

Clarke dropped her hand from her face and turned to look at her. An unamused expression on her face. She leaned in a pressed another chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips as she slipped off the mattress and over to her closet. Lexa watched her as she rummaged through her clothes pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

“You’re not going to answer me?” 

Clarke shook her head. “I think you know the answer.” 

Lexa shrugged her shoulder. “Yes, but it would be nice to hear.” 

The smile tugged on Clarke’s lips as she walked back over to the bed. She leaned down, pressing her palm into the mattress to balance herself. She kissed her girlfriend, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip, deepening the action for a quick moment then abruptly pulled back. She grinned at the whine from the loss of contact that escaped the other girls throat. She waited patiently for green to flutter open and meet her gaze. 

“You’re amazing.” Clarke specified in a soft whisper as she placed another quick kiss on her lips and turned away, dropping her towel as she stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Lexa chuckled lightly and shook her head before snuggling back into the mattress and pulled the covers back over her head…. 

************************************** 

Octavia sat on the bench beside Lexa and bounced her leg anxiously. 

The team gathered around them, black smudges of paint under their eyes, intensity covered their faces as listened to Coach Indra. She paced the room, speaking about strength and teamwork. Her eyes moved from player to player as she spoke about their victories and how it had lead them to this day. The team jumped to their feet and chanted their name over and over again before one final war cry lead them out the door and toward the field. 

Octavia patted Lexa’s knee. When Lexa looked at her, black paint coated around her eyes causing her green eyes to be more striking than ever, Octavia flashed a sympathetic smile. 

“We’ve got this.” She assured her as Lexa nodded. “We’re going to win.” 

“I’m not worried about us winning.” Lexa explained, gripping her stick in her hand. 

“I won’t let Ontari start anything with you.” She patted her shoulder. “I’ve got your back.” 

Lexa breathed out, a small smirk on the corner of her lips. “Thanks, O.” 

Octavia smiled brightly. “Aw, you used my nickname.” She nudged her. “I think you’re starting to really like me.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. 

“If you two ladies are done with your love fest; we have a game to win.” Coach Indra interrupted, standing before them. Her arms crossed against her chest as she flashed them a stern glare. 

“Yes, Coach.” They responded in unison as they stood from the bench. 

Indra reached out and took hold of Lexa’s arm causing both girls to pause. Her focused remained on Lexa as she spoke. “Octavia, give us a moment.” She requested. 

Octavia glanced at Lexa who nodded, silently telling her it was okay. “See you on the field.” She said with one final glance between the two women then exited the locker room. 

Indra released Lexa’s arm and clasped her hands behind her back. “Lexa, I know you have a history with Azgeda.” She raised an eyebrow. “With Ontari.” 

Lexa jaw shifted as she clenched her teeth. “I promise, nothing will happen on the-“ She paused when Indra raised her hand. 

“This is not your old University, Lexa.” Indra stepped closer. “If she strikes, you strike back.” She took in a deep breath then placed her hand on Lexa’s arm. “You will not be suspended for defending yourself. Do you understand?” 

Lexa considered her words for a long moment then nodded. “Yes, Coach.” She responded. 

What seemed to be a small grin slowly grew on the Coaches lips as she motioned her head toward the door. “Go win me this game.” 

Lexa grinned and nodded several times before turning and joining her team on the field…. 

**************************************** 

“That’s my girl!” Raven shouted from the stands, clapping her hands wildly as Octavia jogged back to her position. 

Octavia glanced toward the stands and pointed Raven tossing her a small wink and kiss. She smiled, proudly before lowering herself back onto the bench. She cupped her hands around her mouth and released another loud noise of approval. 

“What did I miss?” 

Raven looked to her left at the sound of Clarke’s voice. She watched as the blonde smiled and took a seat on the bench next to her. “You showed?” She noted, lowering herself back into her seat. 

Clarke nodded, resting her jacket on her thighs. “I told them that I really wanted to catch the end of Lexa’s game so they let me go early.” 

“Aw, the gallery owners do have a heart.” Raven cooed, wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and giving her a friendly squeeze. She released her once the action on the field began again. “They’re winning. Not by much but, they’re winning.” 

Clarke rested her elbows against her knees as she watched the players run across the field. She kept her eyes on Lexa, smiling at the way she owned her position. Her attention never left her girlfriend as she admired her movements. The muscles in her legs and arms. The intensity in her face. Even with all that black under her eyes, she was still gorgeous and perfect. 

Her brow furrowed as she watched an opposing player running toward Lexa. She straightened and squinted her eyes trying to get a better view of the girl. She looked familiar and Clarke struggled to remember where she had seen her before. 

The girl started to pick up speed as she chased after Lexa. She angled her stick and Clarke felt her gut wrench. She knew it would be impossible to hear, but she had to try. She stood quickly and cupped her hands around the sides of her mouth. She shouted Lexa’s name but it was too late. 

It was in that moment that the world seemed to slow. 

She watched helplessly as the girl’s stick connected with Lexa’s face. Her head turned from the force of the blow and blood from her mouth splattered in the air. Lexa was on ground in a matter of seconds. She laid there, motionless, as the crowd released a collective gasp. 

Clarke pushed herself up so she could see her over the crowd. She needed to make sure she was okay. She took a step onto the bench to get a better view just in time to see Lexa sit up. She ushered Octavia away when she tried to help her to her feet. 

The ref had the other girl boxed in and ignored her pleas as she tried to justify her actions. Lexa lifted her shirt as she watched the scene unfold through narrowed eyes. She wiped the blood from her face. At the sight of it, her jaw clenched and she turned her full attention to the girl. 

The fight happened faster than the first hit. 

She rushed forward and knocked her to the ground. They exchanged a series of blows with Lexa having the upper hand. That was the point when the benches cleared. Their teammates struggled to pull them apart. The Coaches were shouting and shoving various players as they tried to restore order. 

“Holy shit!” Raven exclaimed as she watched the girls get pulled apart. 

Lexa was shouting, her teeth bared as Octavia stood in front of her and pushed her back. The other girl attempted to lunge toward her again, but was quickly stopped by the person stepping in front of her. She flailed her arms, taunting Lexa to try to come at her again. Her teammates linked their arms through hers and dragged her away. 

The sound of whistles filled the stadium. The crowd booed as both girls were sent to their benches by the referees. Lexa pulled out of her teammates grasp and held her jaw, wiping the blood from her mouth. 

“Damn. Your girlfriend is kind of hot when she’s pissed.” Raven stated, glancing over at her friend. She could see the worry overtaking Clarke’s features and she sighed. Her hand rested on Clarke’s shoulder and she gave her a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure she’s okay, Clarke.” 

Clarke wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. Her teeth pressed into the corner of her lip as she watched Lexa getting treated on the sideline. The Coach patted Lexa on the back and she nodded as the brunette was escorted off the field with the trainer. 

At that moment, Clarke called out to her and Lexa raised her attention at the sound of her name. She took in a breath and her eyes widened at the sight of Clarke. The concerned look on Clarke’s features made her chest tighten and she bit her lip. She motioned her head for Clarke to come down. 

“Trainer’s room.” She mouthed and waited to see if Clarke understood. She didn’t want to shout over the sound of the crowd. To distract anyone who may still be interested in what is happening on the field. 

Clarke nodded and gathered her jacket. She looked at Raven. “I’ll meet you at the Dropship.” 

Raven nodded. “Tell her I hope she’s okay.” She held up her finger. “And that I think she’s crazy sexy when she’s mad.” 

“I’m not telling her that.” Clarke stated, rolling her eyes and hurrying down the benches…. 

************************************ 

Lexa sat on the medical cot, swinging her feet under the metal. 

The pack she held against her face was cold and her hand was starting to freeze. Her attention shifted to the right when she heard the door open. Her chest fell with the release of a breath she had no idea she was holding. Clarke stared at her for a moment before she took a few hurried steps to close the space between them. 

Lexa lowered the ice pack when Clarke was standing in front of her. She ducked her gaze, sheepishly trying to avoid the worried blue eyes staring back at her. The fight wasn’t supposed to happen. She didn’t mean to snap the way she did. 

The feel of soft hands on her face, guiding her eyes back to Clarke, she sighed and closed her eyes. 

“Does it hurt?” Clarke inquired, brushing her thumb lightly over the bruise. 

Lexa took in a sharp breath. “A little.” She replied, wincing at the touch. 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke attempted to move away but was stopped when Lexa wrapped her hands around her wrist to keep her in place. 

“I’m okay.” She promised, flashing a crooked smile. Her brow scrunched as a twinge of pain shot through her chin. “I’m just sorry you had to witness that.” 

Clarke frowned. Her eyes moved back and forth and over her face. She inspected her closely, noticing how dark the bruise had become in such a short amount of time. Her lip was swollen and there was a small split in the skin. Her thumb brushed lightly against it and she paused when she felt Lexa wince again. 

“What was all that about?” Clarke inquired, gently caressing Lexa’s cheek. 

Lexa shook her head. “She and I aren’t exactly….” She shrugged her shoulder. “Fond of one another.” 

“Was she the reason for the suspension?” 

Lexa dropped her gaze for a moment and nodded. She brow raised in question. “Can we talk about this later?” She requested, hooking her fingers through Clarke’s belt loops. “Thanks for coming.” She tried to flash her half smile again and was successful with zero pain. 

Clarke smiled back. It was small and still worried, but seeing Lexa smile back at her made all of the concern fade. Her hands slipped further over the lacrosse players shoulder’s and her clasped behind her neck. She leaned in closer and Lexa tilted her head and kissed her firmly. When Lexa made a noise of distress, Clarke pulled back quickly. 

“Did that hurt you?” Her eyes searched the brunette’s face. 

Lexa shook her head, obviously lying, and chased Clarke’s mouth. She tugged her forward and kissed her once again. Her brow knitted tightly together. The noise bubbled in her throat then escaped and vibrated against Clarke’s mouth. 

Clarke pulled back with a smack of their lips. “Okay.” She breathed, taking a step back from Lexa. “No more kissing until that lip heals.” 

“Oh, come on.” Lexa whined, tugging her closer again. Clarke stumbled forward into her arms and the brunette grinned. “I can power through.” 

Clarke smirked and narrowed her blue eyes. “I’ll think about it.” She placed her hands on Lexa’s cheeks and lowered her head, placing a kiss on her forehead. Their eyes met once again. “Are you still feeling up to going to the Dropship? We don’t have to.” 

“No, it’s okay. I want to go.” She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “I just have to wait to talk to my Coach.” 

“Are you going to get in trouble?” 

Lexa shook her head. “No. I was defending myself.” She inched a bit closer to the blonde. “Everything will be fine.” 

Clarke nodded, but the uneasiness still weighed heavy on her features. 

Lexa placed a reassuring kiss on the tip of her nose. “I’ll get showered and changed as quickly as possible.” She studied her girlfriend adoringly. “Then I’ll meet you at the Dropship and buy you a drink.” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Can I add to that plan?” 

Lexa nodded. “Of course.” Her head tilted backwards so she was completely meeting Clarke’s eyes. 

She brushed her fingers through Lexa’s ponytail with a playful smirk. “How about after we have… one drink.” She held up her finger in front of her lips. “We go back to my place…” She leaned in closer. Her lips hovering dangerously close to Lexa’s. “And I make you feel better.” 

Lexa swallowed hard at the suggestion. “That, uh, that sounds like a definite plan.” She moved closer in attempt to close the space between them. When Clarke leaned back to get away, Lexa pouted and wined. “Clarke, come on.” 

Clarke shook her head. “Maybe later when the swelling goes down.” When Lexa growled, the blonde laughed. She grazed her teeth against her bottom lip as her eyes trailed from Lexa’s swollen lip then back to her gorgeous green eyes. “I’ll see you later.” She kissed her bruised chin and turned to walk away. 

“Hold on.” Lexa pleaded, taking hold of the back of her shirt. 

She spun Clarke around and wrapped her arms around her. Her smile grew when Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her close. They remained that way for a few quiet moments until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke their bubble. They remained holding one another but turned their attention to the sound. 

Octavia was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. A crooked grin on her mouth as she admired the couple. “We won.” She stated, pushing herself away from the door and stepping toward them. 

Lexa’s arm remained around Clarke’s waist. “That’s great, O!” 

Octavia nodded, crossing her arms against her chest as she approached. “You okay?” 

Lexa nodded. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there fast enough.” 

Lexa made a face. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Octavia shrugged her shoulder. “I know but I said I had your back and then… I kind of didn’t.” 

Lexa waved her hand. “It’s okay.” She reached out and lightly shoved the other girl. “It’s over and we won. That’s all that matters.” 

She motioned her head toward Clarke. “Did she try to play Doctor?” 

Clarke’s jaw dropped, pretending to be insulted. 

“She actually hurt me more.” Lexa teased, shooting her girlfriend a sideways glance. 

Clarke turned quickly to Lexa with the same expression on her face. “Hey!” 

“I tried to tell her she’s not her Mom.” She motioned her thumb toward Clarke. “Ask her about the time she tried to wrap Raven’s ankle.” 

Clarke narrowed her eyes as she waved her finger between the two girls. “I don’t think I like this little friendship you two are developing.” She joked, shooting Octavia a glare. She kept her eyes on her as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” She moved away from Lexa and lightly shoved Octavia as she passed. 

“Love you too, Clarke.” Octavia chuckled, watching her walk toward the door. 

Clarke shook her head and waved her hand dismissively as she exited the room….


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sooo it's 4:52 in the morning and I had to update this because I got crazy inspired... I did a little change in the way I wrote out text messages in this chapter just to show the moments of thinking and hesitation between text.. I hope you all enjoy this... ***

Clarke sat at bar and checked her phone. 

**_8:00pm (Lexa):_** _Be there in a few._

 ** _8:01pm (Clarke):_** _Are Raven and Octavia with you?_

 ** _8:03pm (Lexa):_** _No. They should be behind me though. And I stress should be._

 ** _8:05pm (Clarke):_** _Hurry!_

 ** _8:06pm (Lexa):_** _See you soon, beautiful._

Clarke smiled. She knew she was in public and she knew it was probably ridiculously wide but she didn’t care. Lexa had that effect on her and she didn’t care who knew it. She ordered a drink from the bartender and tapped her fingers on the bar top as she patiently waited. A curious expression crossed her face when she heard the stool next to her creak. She turned her head to the left and studied the profile of the girl who had joined her. She recognized that smug little smirk and immediately rolled her eyes and turned away. 

“Stalking me, blue eyes?” 

“This is my usual bar so I would think that question falls on you.” 

Ontari huffed and took a sip from her drink. 

The bartender placed Clarke’s drink in front of her. She flashed a polite smile and took a drink. “I’m waiting for someone.” 

“You’re always waiting for someone.” Ontari turned on her stool so she was facing Clarke. “Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t have to wait for anything.” 

Clarke released a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. She turned so she was looking at Ontari. Her eyes narrowed curiously as she noticed a dark bruise underneath her eye. “What happened to your face?” 

“Oh.” Ontari waved her hand. “Just a little incident at my game. It’s nothing.” 

Clarke studied her face for a long moment. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. “It was you.” 

Ontari looked confused. “What was me?” 

“At the game.” She pointed at her. “You hit Lexa Woods in the face with the stick.” 

Ontari straightened on her stool. “You were at my game?” She chuckled and shook her head as she took another drink. “You are stalking me.” 

“Actually, no. I was at my girlfriend’s game.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. 

“Your girlfriend? Who’s your…” Ontari paused, her eyes brightening as the realization hit her. She snapped her fingers then pointed at Clarke. “I knew that picture you were drawing looked familiar.” Her eyebrow raised. “You’re dating Lexa Woods.” 

“She’s my girlfriend, yes.” Clarke corrected with a nod. 

She had no idea why she felt the need to clarify the difference between just dating Lexa and actually begin her girlfriend. Maybe the word dating made it seem so casual to her. And what she had with Lexa was so much more than casual. 

Ontari laughed. Her hand rested on her stomach as she shook her head in disbelief. “Oh wow.” She scrubbed her hand over her face to calm her laughter. She rested her elbow on the bar top as she propped her head up with her hand. “Well, I still stand by my statement.” 

Clarke furrowed her brow confused. “What statement?” 

Ontari licked her lips and scooted the barstool closer. “That you can do better.” 

Clarke took in a deep breath as she pressed her hand into the bar. She could feel the aggravation course through her body. “Okay, Ontari, I don’t know— “ 

“What the hell is this?” 

“Oh fuck me…” Ontari breathed as Lexa’s voice cut through their conversation. She quickly stood from the stool as did Clarke. Ontari raised her hands in defense. “Woods, relax. We were just talking.” 

Lexa took a step closer and Clarke placed her hand on her stomach to keep her at bay. Her green eyes, dark with anger, trailed from Clarke back to Ontari. “Why were you talking to my girlfriend?” 

“I had no idea she was your girlfriend.” Ontari defended, stopping herself from moving closer. She smirked, not even to trying to control the words that tumbled from her mouth. “I figured a girl as beautiful as Clarke would have much better taste.” 

Lexa clenched her teeth and her jaw twitched under her skin. She moved forward harder and Clarke pressed against her, holding her back. 

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” Clarke stated, pulling Lexa’s attention to her. “I get it. Tensions were high at the game and things went a little far…” 

Ontari scoffed. “This isn’t just about tonight.” She locked eyes with Lexa and motioned her chin. “Your precious girlfriend broke my nose with her lacrosse stick.” 

“And the thirteen stitches I had to get over my eye that night didn’t justify my actions?” Lexa barked, glaring at her from over her the blonde. 

“Hey, I was just defending the play.” Ontari smirked, her hands still raised in defense. 

“Is that what you were doing tonight too?” 

Ontari took a step closer, invading the space they shared. “Absolutely.” 

Lexa eyes were hard and angry as she stared over Clarke. Her lip pulled back and her teeth clenched as she spoke. “Then you and I have an extremely different definition of the word defending.” 

“Alright. Stop. Now.” Clarke pushed Lexa back then turned, pressing her back against her girlfriend’s front. “Ontari, you should go.” 

“Yeah.” She kept her hard stare of Lexa for a moment then picked up her drink. She lowered her gaze to the blonde, flashing her smug grin when she saw her stumble forward due to Lexa pushing against her. “It was nice to see you again, Clarke.” She smirked at Lexa behind her glass and walked away. 

Clarke waited for Ontari to disappear through the crowd. 

She took in a deep breath and turned to face Lexa. She could still see in the anger in her eyes. “Lexa…” 

“What did she mean by it was nice seeing you again?” Lexa asked, cutting her off. Her tone was flat and filled with irritation. 

Clarke was taken back by her tone. Their eyes locked as she stumbled over her words for just a moment. “I-I was at the Ark, waiting for Raven and she sat down at my table.” Clarke knitted her brow together as she looked at Lexa. She waited for some change in her expression. Some relaxation of her facial muscles but there was nothing. “She started talking to me and...” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Clarke made a face at the question. “Because it wasn’t a big deal.” 

“Someone flirts with you and you don’t think it’s a big deal?” 

“Lexa, you need to calm down.” Clarke stepped toward her. She reached out to take her hands, but the brunette stepped back. 

“Did you tell her you had a girlfriend?” 

“Jesus Christ, Lexa…” 

“Did you tell her you had a girlfriend?” Lexa repeated more forcefully. Her tone raised to the point where she was practically shouting. 

Clarke set her jaw. Her eyes narrowed. “Of course I did! I really didn’t have to though...” She knew she should probably stop talking. Her brain was screaming for her mouth to stop, but it didn’t listen. The snarky finish to her sentence came tumbling out before she could swallow the words back. “…. because I had property of Lexa Woods tattooed on my forehead.” She pointed at her head sternly, stopping the second she saw the reaction to her statement register on Lexa’s face. 

_Shit...._ The word slowed through her mind and she closed her eyes. Her head bowed and she pressed her lips together to stop herself from going any further. 

Stop this ridiculous argument from continuing. Stop the tension between her and Lexa. Lexa who she absolutely adored. And Lexa adored her just as much. This wasn’t them. And this was definitely unnecessary. 

Lexa looked away. Her eyes watering with every emotion that was building up inside of her. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip and her tongue darted out shortly after to sooth the action. “I’m just going to go home.” She declared. Her tone was eerily calm. 

Clarke raised her attention to her quickly. She rolled her neck and sighed. “Lexa, please don’t do this.” She requested as she reached out and took her hand. 

Lexa shook her head and slowly pulled her hand out of Clarke’s hold. “I’m tired.” She lied, barely meeting her eyes. “I’ll talk to you…whenever.” She shook her head slowly and waved her hand as she turned and walked away. 

“Lexa!” Clarke called out again. The desperation in her plea caused her voice to crack. 

The brunette ignored her as she made her way through the crowd. She swallowed back the rising feeling in her throat. Disregarded the way her stomach clenched and turned. Feeling the urge to vomit up the entire day and go back to the beginning. 

Back to her and Clarke quietly lying in bed. 

Lexa took in a deep breath to calm the feeling. Her jaw shifting and clenching as she made her way through the bar. 

“Hey, Lexa, where are you going?” Raven asked as the girl pushed passed her and disappeared through the crowd. 

Raven and Octavia exchanged glances. Octavia shrugged at her girlfriend’s silent question. They made their way toward the bar to look for Clarke, stopping in their tracks when they saw her. 

Clarke was sitting at the bar with her elbows pressed into the bar top. She held her head in her hands as she moved it from side to side in a disbelieving motion. The couple hurried toward her. They stepped around the people as quickly as possible and stood beside their friend. 

“What’s going on?” Octavia questioned, placing her hand on Clarke’s back. She rubbed small comforting circles. Her head tilted to the side coaxing her friend to look at her. 

“We just got into a fight.” She mumbled as she released an inaudible curse and raised her head. She sat back on the stool and ran her hands through her hair frustrated 

Raven stepped forward. Confusion spread across her face. “About what?” 

“Ontari was talking to me when Lexa walked in.” 

Now it was Octavia’s turn to be confused. “Ontari? How do you know Ontari?” 

Clarke exhaled heavily. “She-I was at the Ark last week and she took it upon herself to sit down and start talking to me.” 

“The girl who was trying to mack on you?” Raven inquired, pointing over her shoulder. “She’s the one who hit Lexa in the face?” 

Clarke bit her lip and nodded. 

Octavia straightened and took in a breath. “Okay…” She placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “Let’s… have a little drink. Let the moment cool down.” She leaned in and rested her chin on her friend’s shoulder. “Lexa just needs some time to process.” 

Raven stood by her side and touched her friend’s head. “Yeah, Clarke, it’ll blow over.” She raised her hand to get the bartender’s attention. “Give her some time to breathe and she’ll be texting you asking you to come over or asking if she can before you know it.” She smiled and nudged her gently. 

Clarke nodded slowly and finished her drink before the second one arrived…. 

*************************************** 

**_7:00pm (Clarke):_ ** _Lexa, it’s been two days. Please talk to me._

**_7:25pm (Clarke):_** _You’re right. I should have told you, but it really wasn’t a big deal. You have to admit that this has gone too far. There is no reason for us to be fighting. You are all that matters to me._

 ** _7:27pm (Clarke):_** _I don’t care about anyone else… the world could drop down on its knees and beg me to be with them and all I would see is you. You are everything to me, Lexa. Please talk to me…_

Lexa sighed as she stared at the message on her phone. 

Her thumb brushed across the screen and she started to type. Her fingers moved quickly over the screen as she released everything she’s wanted to say for the past two days. Every different version of saying that she’s sorry. That she didn’t mean to project the anger she had for Ontari toward Clarke. That she missed her. She needed to see her again. 

She hesitated for a just a moment before deleting the message and tossing her phone onto the couch beside her. Her hands covered her face and she grunted into them. Why was this so hard? 

“Just go see her.” Anya said as she walked passed the couch. She slipped on her leather jacket. “Tell her you’re sorry for being an asshole and you will never do it again.” 

Lexa flexed her jaw and rested her head on the back of the couch. “It’s not that easy.” 

Anya rolled her eyes. “It is that easy.” She walked over to the couch and sat on the arm rest. “Lexa, I understand where you’re coming from. You were pissed off at that little bitch and you had every right to be.” She cupped her sisters chin. The older Woods examined the bruise that was still dark and prominent on sister’s face. “But don’t make Clarke pay for Ontari’s stupidity.” 

Lexa frowned and looked down at her hands. She watched as her fingers moved around on another. It was a long beat of silence before she nodded and agreed. “I don’t want to apologize through text.” 

Anya shrugged her shoulder. “Then don’t.” 

The sound of a knock at the door caught their attention. Anya slid off the arm rest and walked toward the door. She placed her hand on the knob and yanked it open. A warm smile parted her lips as she greeted the person on the other side. 

Lexa was confused by their guest. She furrowed her brow and leaned up from the couch. “Raven?” 

“Hey.” Raven greeted, stepping further into the apartment. She flashed Lexa a sincere smile. “How are things?” 

Lexa shrugged and picked up her phone. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. “How’s Clarke?” 

Raven pursed her lips and tucked her hands inside her jacket. “She’s been better.” She bounced her head from side to side. “We’re doing a movie thing tomorrow night. You should come over.” She smirked. “Maybe bring a pizza.” 

Lexa looked up slightly with a small smile. “I’ll think about it.” 

Raven flashed a half smile and nodded. She turned her attention to Anya. “You ready?” 

“Always.” Anya scoffed and grabbed her keys from the hook. 

Lexa looked at both women confused. “Since when do you two hang out?” 

“Octavia wanted to spend time with Clarke so she asked her brother to get us into the steam punk exhibit that opened tonight.” She turned to Anya and raised her hand. “Open bar.” 

Anya made a face and reluctantly gave Raven a high five. 

Raven beamed and put her hand over her heart. “I seriously have the best girlfriend.” 

Anya half rolled her eyes and patted Raven’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go.” She turned, pointing her keys at her sister. “Don’t sit around sulking all night.” 

“I won’t.” 

Raven walked backwards toward the door. “Remember. Tomorrow night. Bring Pizza.” She squinted slightly. “Actually, bring two. You lacrosse players eat like food is free.” She tossed Lexa a wink and followed Anya out of the apartment. 

Lexa chuckled lightly and watched the door close behind them. Her eyes shifted back to her phone. She slid her thumb across the screen and opened her gallery. There was tug in her heart at the sight of Clarke. She swiped through the gallery and stopped at a picture of them together. 

It was at the gallery. Lexa had gone to see Clarke when she was working late. Finishing one of her many projects. There were streaks of blue and purple paint on Clarke’s face. Lexa was sitting behind her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Clarke and her mouth was pressed against the blonde’s shoulder. 

She could still hear Clarke cheerfully announcing selfie. The photo reflected her amused smile when Lexa groaned in response. 

She loved her smile. 

Her thumb brushed across the screen again. The next photo of them was from the same night. 

They were smiling at one another. Their mouths hovering dangerously close. Clarke’s fingers rested on Lexa’s cheek, streaking it with the same color paint that stained her own. 

The sound of Clarke’s laugh when she had realized what she had done to Lexa’s face echoed in her ears. 

She loved her laugh. 

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel Clarke’s hand as it cupped her chin ever so gently. The sensation of her breath on her lips as she spoke. 

_“I wish I could paint something as beautiful as you. You’re a masterpiece. Nothing and no one will ever compare to you.”_

Lexa opened her eyes slowly, sighing as Clarke’s words echoed through her brain. 

She took in a deep breath, opened her messages, and began to type…. 

********************************************* 

Octavia watched Clarke as she entered the living room from the kitchen. Her spoon held between her lips as she carried two pints of ice cream with her. She handed Octavia her favorite, mint chocolate chip, and the spoon that she carried in her right hand. 

“I was hoping that one in your mouth wasn’t mine.” Octavia teased, chuckling when Clarke shot her a look. She bit her lip in excitement as she pried open the top of the container. “Oh, by the way.” She flashed a small, hopeful smile and motioned her head toward their coffee table. “Your phone was vibrating.” 

Clarke’s blue eyes brightened. More than they had in the last two days of sorrow. She hurried back around the couch and placed her own pint on the table. The spoon still hung from her lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed her phone. She swiped across the screen quickly and opened the message. 

**_8:15pm (Lexa):_ ** _Clarke… I know it’s only been a few days but being away from you for any amount of time… no matter the length… is killing me._

**_8:20pm (Clarke):_ ** _Then come over._

**_8:30pm (Lexa):_ ** _I can’t tonight._

**_8:31pm (Clarke):_ ** _Why not?_

**_8:40pm (Lexa):_** _I still have to work some things out. I want to make sure I fix my mistake and never make it again._

**_8:42pm (Clarke):_ ** _Lexa, I miss you so much. Please. Just come over. I need to see you. We can talk and work this out together._

**_8:50pm (Lexa):_ ** _I miss you, Clarke. I promise we will talk. We need too. Right now I have to deal with how I wronged you and figure out a way to make it right._

**_8:51pm (Clarke):_ ** _Come over. I know exactly how you can make it right._

Clarke knew it was a bold move. Flirting with her girlfriend when there was still so much hanging between them. She waited patiently for Lexa to respond. To agree and just come to her so they could be together again. 

**_9:00pm (Lexa):_ ** _Soon. I promise._

Clarke sighed and tossed her phone onto the table once again. She removed the spoon from her mouth and yanked the top off of her container in frustration. Forcefully, she planted the spoon in the ice cream and muttered as she dug out scoops and shoved them into her mouth. 

“She’s not coming?” Octavia questioned, even though she knew the answer. 

Clarke shook her head as she scraped at the chocolate inside the pint. 

“Give her time, Clarke.” Octavia suggested, taking a bite of her ice cream. 

“It’s been two days, O.” 

Octavia shrugged. “One more day won’t kill you guys.” She scooped bits of chocolate chip out of the green and licked them off the spoon. “Your girlfriend is a complex creature.” 

Clarke released a huff that shook her body. “No shit.” 

“But she cares about you. A lot.” Her brow furrowed as she dug through her ice cream in search of more chocolate. “It’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” 

Clarke sighed, resting her pint against her thigh. “I just-I just want her here, you know?” Her eyes squinted as she turned her head to look at her friend. “I just want to wake up and see those bright green eyes staring back at me. I want to see that sleepy little half smile she gets just for me. It’s mine and I miss it.” She exhaled exasperated and stabbed her spoon into the chocolate. “This sucks.” 

“Wow, you have got it bad.” Octavia noted, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

Clarke simply shrugged and shifted the spoon back and forth absentmindedly. 

Octavia leaned forward, placing her pint on the coffee table. She moved from her comfy chair to join Clarke on the couch. She wrapped her arm around her roommate’s shoulder and pulled her in for a half hug. 

“It’s going to be okay.” She assured her giving her a warm smile. 

A small, sad smile formed on Clarke’s lips. She sighed with a nod and rested her head on Octavia’s shoulder….


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you to everyone who's commented and read this story. The more I add to it.. the prouder of it I become.. It's probably wrapping up soon though... *sad face* **

Clarke sighed as she scrolled through her phone. 

It had been three days. 

Three days since she had seen Lexa. One day since they last spoken. She was sure some people would think she was being over dramatic. Being this bummed about not seeing her girlfriend for such a short length of time. But, she didn’t care. She missed her. 

Three days felt like a lifetime. 

She adjusted her position on the large chair, curling her legs underneath her. Her head rested on her hand as she exhaled and placed the phone on the arm rest. Her eyes drifted from the television screen to her roommates. 

Raven laying on her back, her head resting on the cushioned arm rest of the couch. Octavia was lying on top of her with her head resting comfortably on Raven’s chest as they watched the movie. 

Clarke admired her friends with a soft smile for a moment. Her face shifted and saddened as thoughts of Lexa appeared in her mind. She picked up her phone and checked for messages once again. 

“She’ll text you, Clarke.” Raven assured her. Her attention remained on the screen as she absentmindedly stroked her girlfriend’s hair. 

Clarke made a face pressing her chin into her hand. “I was checking the time.” 

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Sure you were.” 

“I was.” Clarke defended. “The pizza should be here soon.” There was a knock on the door. “See. Right on time.” 

Octavia released a pleasure filled sound when Raven lightly scratched her scalp. “Can you get it, Clarke?” She requested, wrapping her arms underneath her love. “I’m comfy.” 

Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly. “Are you going to pay for it this time?” 

“It’s already paid for.” Raven replied with a soft grin. 

“Fine.” Clarke grumbled and exhaled exasperated. She pressed her palms into the couch, raised herself from the cushion, and shuffled toward the door. 

She could hear her roommates whispering behind her. She furrowed her brow and turned her head to peer at them. Silence had settled around them the second they caught Clarke’s attention. Pretending to focus on the movie. Her curious expression remained as the knock sounded once bringing her back to her task. 

Her hand wrapped around the knob and she pulled the door open. Clarke took in a sharp gasp at the sight before her. Lexa stood on the other side, holding two pizza boxes in her hands. Her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she stared back at Clarke. 

“Pizza delivery.” Lexa announced, softly. 

Clarke stumbled over her words, releasing small, choked noises in response. She closed her gaping jaw and swallowed back the remaining garbled words. Their eyes locked and they stayed silent once again, staring at one another like they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

The sound of a throat clearing caused them to break eye contact and they turned toward the noise. 

Raven stood beside them and pointed at the boxes. “I’m just going to take these.” She said, reaching out to take the boxes from Lexa. “O and I are kind of hungry.” The girls continued to stare at her blankly as she raised her brow and slowly removed the pizza from Lexa’s grasp. “Okay… uh... continue.” She turned and walked back to the living room. 

Clarke immediately returned her attention to Lexa. The girl was staring back at her. Her hands slid into the front pockets of her jeans and her shoulders were raised shyly. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She continued to stare into Clarke’s deep blue eyes. Her brow raised as she watched Clarke, patiently waiting for a reply of some kind. 

Clarke shifted her eyes back and forth to take it all in. Without another word, she stepped forward and wrapped her hand around Lexa’s neck, tugging her forward. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Clarke felt her body relax the minute they touched. Lexa’s hands moved to her hips. Her fingers brushed against the small strip of exposed skin. 

They remained in the doorway, lost in one another. When they shifted the kiss, Lexa released a small whine causing Clarke to instantly pull back. Her blue eyes darted over her features as she inspected her girlfriend’s face. The mark had lightened but was still dark enough to look painful. She placed a small kiss to the bruised skin and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. Her eyes remained closed as she released a sigh filled with relief. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, her thumb brushing lightly against her jawline. “I’m sorry too.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Lexa assured her. Her hands slid around Clarke’s waist and she pulled her into a tight hug. “It was me. I overreacted.” 

She pressed her nose against her girlfriend’s neck and breathed in. Her head swirled with the familiar sent of coconut body wash and faint perfume. That’s how she knew this was real. She was back where she belonged. In the arms of the girl who meant the world to her. 

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Clarke mumbled against her shoulder as she tightened her grip around her neck. 

“In or out!” Octavia called from place on the couch. “The air conditioner is on!” 

“Jesus, babe, you sound like Abby.” Raven retorted. The sound of her yelping soon followed and she rubbed her arm, shooting a sideways glance at her girlfriend. 

Clarke gave Lexa an adorable smile and extended her hand, wiggling her fingers. “Want to come in and watch another one of Raven’s bad movie choices?” She asked, flashing her girlfriend an adorable smile. 

Lexa nodded with a smile of her own and took her hand. She allowed herself to be led inside and closed the door behind them… 

************************************************ 

Raven and Octavia adjourned to bed an hour into the second movie. 

Octavia had whispered to Lexa that she and Clarke should enjoy some time alone. Three days of them being apart had been torture on the couple and on the people surrounding them. She gave Lexa’s shoulder a friendly squeeze and followed Raven to the bedroom they shared. 

Once they were gone, Clarke lead Lexa to the couch. They commandeered the spot once occupied by her roommates. Lexa sat first, crossing her legs underneath her as she played anxiously with her hands. Clarke sat next to her, resting her arm on the back of the couch. She watched her girlfriend studying her own hands, concentrating as her fingers interlocked with one another. 

The movie played quietly in the background but neither girl paid it any mind. They still needed to talk and they both hesitated to begin. She studied her girlfriend’s features as if checking to see if anything had changed in them over the last three days. The split in her lip was healing nicely and, like she had noticed before, the bruise was definitely lighter. Her gaze shifted upward and that’s when she finally noticed it. The faint scar of a healed injury over her right eye. Clarke hesitated for a moment before raising her hand and brushing her index finger over the rough skin. 

“That’s from her too.” Lexa spoke finally breaking the silence. Her eyes still remained on her hands as her fingers moved around one another. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” 

Lexa nodded, still enthralled with her own hands. 

Clarke reached out and placed her finger under the lacrosse players chin. She applied a bit of pressure to usher her attention toward her. Their eyes met and Clarke ticked her eyebrow, a small smirk playing on her lips. “So talk.” 

Lexa chuckled lightly then sighed. She shifted her position so she was fully facing Clarke. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed back her nerves then exhaled again before she started to speak. “Remember, on our first date, when I told you competition is fierce?” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Well, the competition between Ontari and I, it’s been going on for a long… long time.” 

Clarke shifted a little closer, her knee touching Lexa’s. “How long?” 

“Freshman year of college. It started at lacrosse camp.” Lexa breathed in at the memory. “That’s where we met. We were on the same team and I beat her out for captain.” She huffed. “And I’ve been beating her at everything ever since.” 

A tiny proud smile tugged at Clarke’s lips as she raised her hand. Her finger brushed down Lexa’s jawline. “My badass.” She teased causing Lexa to roll her eyes and chuckle. 

“Anyway…” She met Clarke’s eyes again. Her hand raised and she ran her fingers through the side of the blonde’s soft hair. “Our first college game against one another was when it all came to a head. She rushed me and everything went black. I just remember getting up and there was blood over my eye.” Her jaw clenched at the memory. “That’s when it happened.” 

Clarke took her hand and waited patiently for her to continue. 

“I was angry and my head hurt and I felt like I was going to vomit but I couldn’t stop myself. I was just done.” There was a twitch in her jaw and she felt the tension fill her body. “I lifted my stick and hit her. I remember her head jerking back… and the blood splattering on my uniform…” Her sentence trailed into silence and she sighed, disappointed with herself and her actions. “I almost ruined everything I worked so hard for because I couldn’t just walk away. I couldn’t stop my competitive streak and she couldn’t stop hers.” The tip of her tongue darted out between her lips and ran over the split. “She still can’t.” 

She studied Clarke’s features. Looking for a shift or a change. The only expression on Clarke’s face was one of understanding. She listened closely, hanging on every word that Lexa spoke. Lexa’s heart was in her throat. She could feel it thumping and she did everything she could to push it back down. She relaxed at the feel of Clarke’s thumb stroking against the back of her hand. 

“That’s why I acted the way I did when I saw her talking to you.” Lexa continued and swallowed hard. “I was afraid she was going to drag you into this war that her and I have had going on for so long. That she was going to try and turn you into a competition…” 

“Hey…” Clarke interrupted, cupping Lexa’s face in her hands. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the spot between her girlfriend’s eyebrows. She moved back so she could look sincerely into Lexa’s eyes. “You have no completion where I’m concerned.” She flashed an adoring smile. “You are the only one I want.” 

Lexa felt the tension float from her body. Her muscles relaxed and her heart moved out of her throat. It’s found its way back to her heart, typing hard and sound as she stared into this beautiful blue eyes. She gently moved the blonde’s hands from her face and intertwined their fingers. 

“Clarke, I-want you to know that you are very special to me.” Lexa confessed as she rocked their hands from side to side. “Being apart from you these last few days. Not seeing your face or getting your texts. It put a lot of things in perspective for me.” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat trying to regain the composure that was currently slipping away. Her eyes shifted downward and she focused on their hands. “Clarke, what I’m trying to say is…” 

“I love you, Lexa.” 

Lexa’s attention shot up and she locked eyes with Clarke. “What?” 

Clarke closed her mouth, pressing her lips together tightly. She took in a deep breath and her teeth grazed her bottom lip as she slowly released it. “I love you.” She repeated, bouncing their interlocked hands. “I think I loved you from the moment you spoke to me at the Ark.” She shrugged her shoulder. “Actually, I know I have.” She continued to play with their hands, a small bashful smile resting on her lips. “So, yeah, there you go.” 

It took a beat for Lexa to lean in and kiss her. Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise and realized a tiny squeak at the contact. She immediately relaxed into the kiss, tightening the grip on her girlfriend’s hands. Lexa moved back just slightly and brushed her noise against Clarke’s. 

A large smile rested on her face. “I love you.” She returned, her smile growing wider when Clarke’s split further across her lips. “I wasn’t sure I could ever feel this way again and then I found you.” She released her hand and caressed Clarke’s hair. “Everything felt new and perfect and I never wanted to let it go. I never want to let you go.” She rested her hand on Clarke’s cheek, moving her thumb against her skin. “I love you so much, Clarke.” 

Clarke could feel the tears of joy brimming in her eyes. She closed the space between them and kissed Lexa. Everything they were feeling, everything they’ve been feeling, poured deeply into that one perfect kiss. Clarke shifted her body, careful to not break away from Lexa, and climbed into her lap. She straddled Lexa’s hips as the brunette dug her fingers into her side. She lifted the edge of her shirt to rest her hands on her warm flesh. 

Clarke pulled away slightly but her lips still hovered close to Lexa’s. “So, exactly how much pain are we dealing with here?” Her index finger trailed along the lacrosse players bottom lip then down her chin. 

Lexa grinned. Her eyes remained on Clarke. They grew darker the longer she watched her. Watched the way her sly grin overtook her mouth. The way her blue eyes were slowly being taken over by the darkness of her pupils. 

“I can power through.” 

Clarke held her face as she brushed her lips against Lexa’s. “Well, we’ll just have to be sure to limit your jaw movement.” 

Lexa cocked her eyebrow in a challenging stare. She wrapped one arm tightly around Clarke’s waist and pressed her free hand into the couch cushion. In one swift motion, she stood and lifted Clarke with her. The artist yelped and wrapped her legs around Lexa to sturdy herself. 

“Okay, you’re ridiculously strong.” Clarke noted, holding her girlfriend’s stare. 

Lexa’s grin tilted before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Clarke’s once again. She carried her the short distance to the bedroom. Their kiss deepened with every step. Lexa held Clarke carefully, her hands resting under her backside. Clarke locked her hands behind Lexa’s neck. She kissed her way from her lips to her jaw to her neck. 

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut when Clarke sucked lightly on her pulse point. She could feel the want and need for Clarke fluttering in her stomach. She held her close and brought their lips together. She raised her foot, kicking the bedroom door closed. She placed a flourish of kissed along Clarke’s face and neck making sure to focus on the spots that made Clarke moaned and grip the back of her neck in pleasure. 

Clarke peered into Lexa’s eyes. The gorgeous shade of green illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the blinds. She smiled enamored by Lexa as her fingers gently brushed against her neck. 

“You might want to close the door.” Clarke said, her voice husky with desire for the girl hovering over her. “Sometimes Raven gets up in the middle of the night and…” 

Lexa interrupted her words with a chaste kiss then pulled back with a grin. “Say no more.” 

She reluctantly moved from her position on top of the artist and hurried toward the door. She returned quickly and crawled on top of Clarke once again. Clarke smiled as she slid her hand through Lexa’s hair, applying light pressure on the back of her neck to bring their mouths together again. 

They kissed without hesitation. Hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Removing unnecessary layers of clothing. Wanting nothing more to feel one another in every way possible. Lexa kissed her passionately. Her lips trailing over every inch of the girl she loved... 

And who loved her in return… 

**************************************** 

“Morning.” Raven yawned as she walked into the kitchen. 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder. “Good morning.” She replied in a happy tone. She returned her attention to her cooking. 

Raven took in a deep breath and moaned in delight. “Mmm. Is that make up sex breakfast I smell?” 

Clarke shook her head with a half eye roll and continued to move the eggs around the pan. She motioned her head toward the brewing pot. “I made coffee.” She stated, dodging her roommate’s previous question 

“Oh you are a Goddess!” Raven gushed as she grabbed Clarke’s face and placed a loud smack of a kiss on her cheek. 

Clarke made a face and wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Gross, Ray.” She teased with a chuckle as she started to place the eggs on a plate. 

“You loved it.” Raven winked and pulled her favorite mug from the cabinet. She poured the hot dark liquid into her cup and leaned down to inhale the aroma before taking the cup in her hands. She turned so she was facing Clarke, leaning against the counter. “So you two are okay?” She took a sip and hummed satisfied with the taste. 

Clarke nodded with a smile as she turned off the burner. “We’re better than okay.” 

Raven raised an eyebrow and leaned a little closer to her friend. Her finger hooked in the collar of the blonde’s shirt and she tugged it down. “I can see that.” She stated, inspecting the faded teeth marks on Clarke’s neck and collarbone. “So I guess Lexa is a biter.” 

“Stop it, Raven.” Clarke ordered, playfully as she swatted her hand away. 

“Is she still here?” Raven reached over and stole a piece of bacon from the pile earning another hand slap. 

“Yeah. She’s sleeping.” 

“Wore her out, huh?” 

Clarke shoved Raven lightly as she rolled her eyes. She continued to place the last touches of food on the plate. She tried to control the smile that was spreading across her lips. Her insides were bursting with the need to tell Raven everything. Well, almost everything. Her attention turned to the brunette who was staring at her curiously over her coffee mug. 

She pointed at the plate she had prepared for Lexa. “Technically, this is the first ‘I love you’ breakfast.” 

Raven’s brow raised as her jaw slacked in surprise. “You guys said the L word?” 

Clarke nodded several times. 

“Wow.” Raven breathed, dragging out the word. She placed her mug down on the counter. “That’s a step.” 

“It is.” Clarke agreed, reaching overhead to grab a glass. She placed it on the counter and opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. She poured it in the tall glass and shrugged her shoulder. “But it’s a great step.” 

“I’m happy for you.” Raven smiled at her friend, nudging her lightly. “Lexa is awesome. You guys deserve each other.” 

“Thanks, Ray.” She put the orange juice back in the fridge and gathered the plate of food. She motioned her head toward the rest of the food. “That’s for you and O.” 

Raven made a noise and scrunched her brow. “If O doesn’t wake her ass up it’s just for me.” She picked up another piece of bacon and bit off a piece. She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned as she chewed. 

“Be nice to your girlfriend.” Clarke warned with a smirk as she turned and walked back toward her bedroom…. 

***************************************************** 

Lexa furrowed her brow in sleep at the new smell. 

It smelt like delicious bacon and freshly cooked eggs. She felt her stomach grumble at the scent and opened one eye to see where it was coming from. Clarke was sitting beside her with her back pressed against the head board. Her blue eyes were focused on the pages of a book as she chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bacon. 

“Did you save any for me?” Lexa inquired, her voice thick with sleep. 

“I was going to.” Clarke responded, keeping her eyes on the pages as she turned one. “But you didn’t want to wake up.” She turned her head slightly and grinned with a mouth full of wonderful breakfast food. 

Lexa released a small whine and Clarke chuckled at the sound. She watched as her girlfriend pushed herself up, resting on her forearms. The blanket that covered her body had slipped down to the small of her back, showing the light scratch marks that Clarke proudly claimed responsibility for. Lexa inched a little closer with an adorable pout. 

Clarke sighed, exasperated and lowered her book. She dug her fork into the eggs, scooping them up. “Fine. Here.” She held the fork out to Lexa who opened her mouth and took the offered bite. She smiled as Lexa chewed and released a pleased sound. “Good?” 

Lexa hummed with a nod as she swallowed. Her eyes met Clarke’s and she pursed her lips requesting her morning kiss. Clarke chuckled, resting her hand on Lexa’s cheek and gave her a chaste kiss on her waiting lips. 

“Do you have class today?” Clarke asked, placing the plate on her night stand. She slid down so she was laying on her back, staring up at her girlfriend. 

Lexa hovered close. “I do.” She ducked her head and placed a kiss on Clarke’s shoulder. “Do you?” 

Clarke shook her head no. She pouted slightly. “Sucks that you do. I was kind of hoping we could just… you know…” She reached up and ran her fingers through Lexa’s wild sleep ridden hair. “Spend the day together.” 

Lexa regarded her for a moment. She shifted closer, wrapping her arm around the blonde as she locked eyes with her. She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose. She leaned back slightly and admired Clarke. Her heart swelling with the feeling the blonde gave her. 

“I could skip it.” Her shoulder raised in a small shrug. “It’s not like I have an exam coming up or anything.” 

The smile broke across Clarke’s face in an instant. She rested her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and lightly ran her nails against her skin. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” Lexa dipped her head and kissed her again. Her gaze locked on Clarke and she flashed a half smile. “Spending the day with you sounds way more fun than listening to a lecture on economics and its impact on American culture.” 

Clarke shifted her head from side to side against the pillow. “I don’t know. That lecture sounds a lot more entertaining than getting your ass kicked at mini golf again.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes causing her girlfriend to chuckle. “Is that what you were going to suggest we do?” 

“Well, that and…” 

She placed her hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, tugging her downward. Her lips hovered close to the girl’s ear and she whispered a few suggestive comments. Lexa swallowed at the suggestions and she moved back to look into Clarke’s eyes again. The blonde smirked and raised her eyebrows. 

Lexa shifted impossibly closer. “I think I’m liking the second half of your suggestion a lot better than your first.” 

“Scared of adding another loss to your record?” 

A sincere expression covered Lexa’s features. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she admired the girl laying half underneath her. “Nothing scares me when I’m with you.” 

Clarke’s smile softened. All the adoration pouring through her expression at Lexa’s words. “Have I told you that I love you yet this morning?” 

The soft smile returned to Lexa’s lips and filled her features. “No, you haven’t.” 

Clarke sighed and pushed herself up so their lips were close. “I love you, Lexa.” 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa responded as she closed the space between them and kissed her once again….


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Okay so I ended up having a few more good ideas for this story... I hope you all are still enjoying it and if you ever want to hit me up on tumblr.. just look for redbeautyskimmonsftw and say hi... thank you again for reading and commenting.. it makes me feel good to make you all feel good :) ***
> 
> FYI we've flashed forward in this chapter 
> 
> *******************************************************************

_“You have to stop squirming.” Clarke sighed, resting her hands on her thighs._

_“The paint is cold.”_

_“I know but I’m almost done. Just try and lay still for like two more minutes.”_

_“It’s not easy with you straddling me either.”_

_“A small smirk crossed the blonde’s lips. “You can’t even see me.”_

_“I can feel you.”_

_Clarke released a breathy laugh as she dipped the brush into the jar of black paint. She waited as Lexa moved her head, pressing her cheek more comfortably against her arms. Her hair rested across her shoulder to give Clarke a better view of her smooth back. She tilted her head and studied the design currently painted on her spine. A series of mechanical lines and circular shapes. It wasn’t often Clarke created anything so abstract but, she had to admit, it was beautiful and she was pretty proud of her work._

_When Lexa came to visit her at the gallery, the last thing she expected them to be doing was this. Actually, the last thing she expected was for them to make love on the floor in front of her latest art project. But life is always full of pleasant surprises._

_“Okay, I think I’m done.” Clarke sat back and admired her work. “Want to see it?”_

_Lexa smirked as she shifted her cheek against her arm. “I’d like to but I’m not exactly a contortionist, Clarke.”_

_Clarke narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend’s sarcasm. “I’m going to take a picture and show you, jackass.” She responded causing Lexa to laugh hard enough for Clarke to shake with the movement. She leaned to the side and grabbed her phone to take a quick photo. When she was done, she carefully slid off of her girlfriend and laid beside her. “What do you think?” She held the phone up so Lexa could see it._

_Lexa moved slowly and propped herself up on her forearms. She squinted to view the picture and ignored Clarke’s comment about her needing glasses. The half smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as her gaze shifted to meet the blue eyes expectantly staring back at her._

_“I love it.”_

_A huge smile broke across the blonde’s face. “Really?”_

_Lexa nodded, watching as Clarke placed her phone down and shuffled a bit closer. She placed a small kiss on her lips then moved slowly back to look at Clarke once again. “I’m going to do it.”_

_Clarke raised her brow in question. “Are you sure? I mean… that’s forever.”_

_Lexa reached out to touch her girlfriend’s chin. “We’re forever.”_

“What time tonight?” 

Clarke snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. “What?” 

Lexa peered at her from over the top of her laptop. “Raven and Octavia’s engagement dinner? What time are we supposed to be there?” 

“Oh…” Clarke cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. She placed her sketch pad on the table. “Dinner is at seven.” 

Lexa regarded her girlfriend for a moment. Her brow knitted together in question. “Are you okay, beautiful?” She inquired, the tinge of concern lacing her tone. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry… I just…” She blew out a breath and waved her hand dismissively. “It’s just been a wild week.” 

Lexa released a soft laugh and nodded in agreement. She reached across the table and grabbed Clarke’s pencil. She placed it down the back of her shirt and moved it up and down. Clarke watched her for a moment and shook her head when the relief from the scratching crossed Lexa’s features. 

“You have to stop doing that.” Clarke warned, reaching out to grab Lexa’s wrist and take the pencil back. 

The brunette pouted. “It itches.” 

Clarke placed the pencil back down on her sketch pad. “That’s what happens when a tattoo heals.” 

“How come yours doesn’t?” Lexa inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulder. “Probably because I have more self-control then you do.” 

Lexa scoffed at her words and she scrolled down the screen. “I think last night proved how incorrect a statement that is.” 

The blonde shot her a mock glare and Lexa simply shook her head and chuckled in response. Lexa returned her attention to her laptop. A look of pure concentration covered her face and Clarke admired her for it. Her last exam was in less than an hour and soon it would all be over. They started their life together a year and a half ago and soon they would share a life outside of college. 

Clarke pressed her teeth into her bottom lip at the thought. She had been thinking so much about their relationship since Octavia and Raven announced their engagement. Her mind wandered on most days. Wondering if it was time for her and Lexa to take the next step. To move forward and spend a bigger portion of their lives together. 

She took in a deep breath and clasped her hands together. “Hey, Lexa?” She called out softly. 

“Hmm.” 

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she asked an entirely different question from the one she had planned. “Are you picking me up tonight or are you riding with Anya?” 

Lexa glanced up and flashed her a strange look. “Of course I’m picking you up.” She returned her attention to her work, typing in a few notes. “I just have to go home and change.” She smirked behind the computer screen. “I don’t think Trikru will let me in wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.” 

“Yeah. That’s true.” Clarke sighed, looking down at the table for a moment. 

Lexa furrowed her brow at the far away tone in her love’s voice. She glanced away from the screen and locked eyes with Clarke. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

The artist looked up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” She lied, running her hand through her hair to cover the anxious shake. “I’m really looking forward to tonight. I love Trikru.” 

“Me too. The food is excellent.” Lexa stared at her a moment longer before smiling and returning her attention to her laptop. “We haven’t been there since our anniversary.” 

The loving smile formed on Clarke’s lips at the memory. “Raven and Octavia picked the perfect place for their engagement dinner.” 

“Uh huh.” The distracted tone returned. 

Her smile slowly faded and she cleared her throat. “With them getting married… probably really soon… I’m definitely going to have to start looking for my own place.” 

She waited to gage the reaction on Lexa’s face at her words but there was nothing. Her green eyes were focused on the screen before her and Clarke was pretty sure she was only half listening to her. Her hands fidgeted together and she shifted in her chair. 

“It’ll be nice to not have Raven try and break in the room whenever we’re sleeping.” Clarke joked and smiled when Lexa chuckled her agreement. She licked her suddenly dry lips and inched forward on the table. “Lexa…” 

“Clarke.” She mocked the blonde’s tone with a small smirk but her focus still remained on her notes. 

Clarke half rolled her eyes and released a soft chuckle. She took in another breath and slowly released it. She could do this. This was not some random person that she had just started dating. This was Lexa. The love of her life. Asking her to start their next journey together shouldn’t be this gut wrenching. 

She swallowed back the butterflies rising from her stomach to her throat and continued. “I was thinking… I don’t know… maybe…” 

“Shit! Is that the time?” Lexa exclaimed. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tiny clock in the corner of the screen. She jumped from her seat and began to gather her things. Her eyes met Clarke’s briefly and she flashed an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I’m going to be late for my exam.” She tossed her bag over her shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s slightly parted lips. “I’ll pick you up at six thirty.” She hurried off and shouted an ‘I love you’ over her shoulder. 

“…. we could move in together.” Clarke finished to no one as she dropped her head in her hands and muttered a curse…. 

************************************* 

_**6:00pm (Raven):** Soooo did you ask her? _

_**6:03pm (Clarke):** No…. _

_**6:05pm (Raven):** Clarke! Are you serious? Why not? _

_**6:07 (Clarke):** Raven, I’m trying to get dressed. Can we talk about this later? _

_**6:10 (Raven):** Clarke, you promised I could turn your room into a tinker room. _

_**6:11 (Clarke):** I never said that…. _

_**6:12 (Raven):** Yes, you did… Granted, you were kind of passed out… but you said it. _

_**6:15 (Clarke):** It’s nice to know how badly you want me out of the apartment… :( _

_**6:16 (Raven):** Aww, come on! You know it’s not like that… _

_**6:17 (Clarke):** I’ll see you at seven…. _

Clarke tossed her phone on the bed and released a breathy laugh when she heard it vibrate against the mattress. She stood in front her mirror and checked her appearance. She was so glad Octavia talked her into buying the blue form fitting dressed. A small smirk tugged on the corner of her lips as she ran a quick hand through her hair. 

A knock at the door caught her attention. Her stomach fluttered and her nerves were on end. Even after all the time they’ve been together, the mere thought of seeing Lexa standing behind that door made her weak. She took in a deep breath, grabbed her phone and exited her room toward the front door. 

Her hands ran down the sides of her dress, smoothing any wrinkles that made have appeared from the short journey to the door. With another deep breath and a slow exhale, she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door. 

“Wow…” Lexa breathed, admiring the woman standing before her. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any more beautiful.” 

Clarke felt the blush fill her cheeks as she reached out and took Lexa’s hand. She pulled her in for a kiss then stepped back to admire her girlfriend. Lexa was dressed in back. Her black long sleeve button down shirt fit her torso perfectly. The top two buttons open and teasing an area that Clarke reminded herself to explore in depth later on. Her dress pants showing every curve of her hips and backside. Every piece of her body that Clarke absolutely loved. 

“You’re gorgeous.” She complimented and pulled Lexa in for another, much longer, kiss. She pulled back just a bit, still remaining close enough to smell the light scent of her perfume. “And taller.” She squinted curiously and glanced down at her girlfriend’s feet. “Heels? Seriously?” 

Lexa flashed a half grin and shrugged. “Might as well.” 

Clarke shook her head. “Just went I thought I’d have a height advantage.” She stepped away from her and grabbed her purse from the couch. 

Lexa squinted and blew out a breath. “I’m not that much taller than you.” 

“It’s okay.” Clarke intertwined their fingers. “I enjoy having to push myself up to kiss you.” She gave a nonchalant shrug. “It’s cute.” 

Lexa released a soft laugh and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. She met Clarke’s eyes with a questioning expression. “Hey, sorry I had to run out before. The exam was going to start and I was afraid I was going to be late.” 

“It’s fine.” Clarke waved her off dismissively. 

“No, it’s not.” She held Clarke’s chin with her thumb and index finger. “You were trying to tell me something and I completely spaced on you. What was it?” 

A small choke escaped Clarke’s throat. She swallowed back the sound and cleared her throat, looking down for just a moment. Her eyes raised to meet Lexa’s again and she force a reassuring smile. “It was nothing.” She placed her hand on Lexa’s heart and a wide smile crossed her lips when Lexa placed her own hand on top of hers. “We should go. We’re going to be late.” 

Lexa curled her fingers around Clarke’s hand. She tilted her head forward slightly, her brow raised unsure. “Clarke.” 

Her name sounded more like a request. A loaded plea for Clarke to say what she was thinking. 

“Lexa, it’s nothing.” Clarke repeated, lowering their hands together. “I promise.” 

Lexa studied her for a moment longer. She sighed softly and nodded. “Okay, beautiful.” She flashed a half grin and lead her toward the door…. 

************************************ 

“When Raven and Octavia first started dating, they hid it from me.” Clarke swallowed back the nerves as she clutched her glass of champagne in her hands. 

She was standing in a room full of family and friends delivering a speech about the two of the most important people in her life. She had thought over her speech for the last week. Her mind swirling over memories and antidotes. Piles of paper lined her waste basket and she probably pulled out chunks of her hair from tugging incessantly at it. 

They remained quiet, waiting for her to continue. All of their attention focused on her and the reminiscences that filled her words. She took in a breath in an attempt to calm the flutter in her stomach. The urge to release the tears of joy welling up behind her eyes. Ready to flow the second her mouth opened to continue. 

That’s when she felt it. 

Lexa’s hand on her side. She glanced down at her love and a shaky smile formed on her lips. Green eyes looked up at her proudly. A supportive smile giving her the courage to continue. She breathed out and cleared her throat before continuing. 

“Raven was afraid that our friendship would suffer. That we wouldn’t be as close because I would think that I was a third wheel.” Clarke turned her attention to Raven and Octavia. 

Octavia was sitting close to Raven. Her arm draped around her shoulder. The perfect diamond ring on her finger shining in the dimly lit restaurant. Raven reached up and intertwined their fingers causing the smile to spread further across Octavia’s face. Raven leaned back just a bit. Her eyes closed and she smiled when Octavia pressed her lips to her cheek. 

“Nothing could have been further from the truth.” Clarke smiled fondly and released a breathy laugh. “After our trip to the emergency room…” She raised her hand and cocked her eyebrow. “Oh, I almost broke my nose running out of the room after I walked in on them about to have sex.” 

A chorus of laughter erupted and Octavia placed her hand over her face. The blush half hidden behind the action. Clarke looked passed her and smiled at Bellamy who looked just as embarrassed as his sister. His friend, Lincoln, laughed heartily as he grabbed Bellamy’s shoulders and shook him. 

Clarke raised her hand in a mock praise. “Luckily, my nose was not broken.” She shrugged her shoulder. “And neither was our friendship.” She turned so she was fully facing them. “Your relationship brought us closer and I’m so thankful for both of you every day. You’re my best friends.” She blinked back the tears threatened to fall. “And I’m honored to have been able to share in this journey with you.” She raised her glass. “A toast to the greatest couple…” She glanced over her shoulder at Lexa. “Well, second greatest couple…” She wrinkled her nose adorably and Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. Her attention returned to her best friends. “…I know.” She raised her glass higher as did the rest of the loved ones in the room. “To Octavia and Raven.” 

“Octavia and Raven!” 

Raven turned her head and kissed Octavia. A loving smile spread through the kiss as Octavia raised her hand and rested it against her cheek. They broke apart and Raven muttered a few words against her lips causing Octavia to release a watery chuckle. They turned their attention to Clarke and spread their arms which the blonde easily fell into. 

“We love you.” Raven whispered, squeezing her tightly. “And damn you for making me cry.” 

Clarke laughed, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. “I love you both so much.” 

Octavia looked into Clarke’s eyes. “Ask her.” She ordered, softly with a small half smile. 

“Yeah, seriously. I want my tinker room.” Raven added. A loud yelp escaped her throat as she was smacked by her fiancée and her best friend. 

Clarke sighed. “I’m going to. I just…” She paused for just a moment. “I’m going to.” 

“Good.” Octavia responded, giving her arm an encouraging squeeze. 

Clarke caught sight of the waiters walking toward the tables with trays of food. With one final kiss to their cheeks, she took her seat next to Lexa once again. Her eyes locked on Lexa and she watched as the woman took a sip from her glass. She reached out and took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table. Lexa looked confused and, just as she went to speak, Clarke silenced her with a gentle kiss. 

They broke apart slowly. Clarke placed another tiny kiss to her lips then cheek then back to her lips again. Lexa’s eyes fluttered open after the contacted ceased and met the blue staring adoringly back at her. 

“What was that for?” Lexa inquired, her brow twitching upward slightly. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

A soft laugh escaped Clarke’s throat. Her hand rested against Lexa’s neck and her thumb brushed lightly against her skin. “Stay over tonight.” 

“I thought that was implied.” Lexa responded, the playful grin resting on her perfect lips. 

Clarke shrugged. “Just making sure we’re clear.” 

Lexa huffed a laugh and wrapped her hand around Clarke’s wrist. “Always.” Her thumb gently caressed her wrist. “You know the best part of my day is waking up next to you.” 

“You should move in with me so every day could start that way.” The words tumbled from her mouth before she got a chance to stop them. Her teeth pressed hard into her bottom lip as she tried to stop anything else from stumbling out. 

Lexa’s eyes were wide as she stared at her. A few choked noises came out before she shook her head to regain her senses. “Are you serious?” 

“Well… I mean….” She swallowed hard trying to combat the thickness in her throat. The wall of nerves holding back her words. She spoke so eloquently before and now there was nothing but weird croaks and strangled syllables. 

“Clarke.” Lexa lowered her hands away from her face and gripped them in her own. “Are you really asking me to move in with you?” 

Clarke exhaled heavily. She hadn’t even known she was holding her breath. That might have been a factor in her inability to form a coherent sentence. “Yes.” Her features softened as she spoke. “That’s what I was trying to talk to you about earlier.” Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried so hard to read her girlfriend’s expression. “I’m ready to move forward with you. I want to wake up to you every morning and lay down with you every night. I want to come home to you in the kitchen wearing your baggy sweatpants and tank, cooking us an amazing dinner and I…” 

“Yes.” Lexa interrupted, tears brimming in her eyes. 

Clarke’s eyes widened. She ignored the sound of the plates being set down in front of them. She tried to look around the man leaning between them, shooting him a quick look before he moved back and onto the next set of people. “Really?” 

Lexa nodded. “I want all of that and more.” 

She brought Clarke’s hand closer and turned her wrist to admire the drawing on her skin. She ran her thumb over the infinity symbol tattooed on her wrist. When Lexa walked into the tattoo shop with Clarke in tow, ready to permanently mark her commitment to their relationship on her back, she had no idea that Clarke would find a way to do the same. 

The symbol wasn’t the common version. The word love was etched into the bottom curve of the marking. Flowing so subtly with the design and making it that much more meaningful. It was simple. It was beautiful. It was them. 

“Infinity.” Lexa spoke softly as she raised her eyes to meet Clarke’s once again. “That’s what I want.” 

Clarke leaned in closer, resting her hand on Lexa’s neck. “That’s what we have.” 

Lexa smiled brightly at her love. “I guess we should start apartment hunting.” 

Clarke scrunched her nose and bounced her head from side to side. “We’ll start at some point in the afternoon.” She brushed her lips against Lexa’s and smirked. “I have a feeling we’ll be up a little late celebrating tonight.” 

“I thought Raven and Octavia were staying at a resort tonight to…” Her words faded when she saw the pointed expression on Clarke’s face. Lexa slowly nodded as the realization hit her. “Ohh… you mean us celebrating.” 

Clarke chuckled as she gave her a chaste kiss. “You’re so adorable.” 

Her green eyes narrowed in a pseudo glare. “Clarke.” She warned, trying to fight the smile attempting to cross her lips again. 

“Commander.” Clarke responded with a twitch of her eyebrow. 

Lexa felt her stomach twist at the sound of her moniker. “I still love it when you call me that.” She whispered as she closed the space between them and kissed the love of her life once again…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A fluffy first day/night in the new apartment chapter to get us through this days :) It's really winding down now.. but don't worry... if you like my Clexa stuff... I have another idea already in the works when this one ends... I really appreciate the comments and love hearing from all of you.. Thank you thank you thank you :) **
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************

Anya stood in the center of the room and admired the painting she and Lexa had just finished hanging. 

She tilted her head and studied it for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration. Her fingers touched the edge and she shifted it a little to the right. Anya crossed her arms against her chest as she continued to look over the artwork. She found herself taking in every stroke of paint. Admiring the attention to detail and the colors that surrounded every inch of canvas. 

“She’s really talented, huh?” 

Anya broke her concentration at the sound of her sister’s voice. She smiled over her shoulder at the younger Woods then returned her focus to the masterpiece on the wall. “Talented is an understatement.” Her hand raised and she circled her finger in the air, pointing out her favorite parts. “This is so detailed. You almost feel like you’re in the painting. Like you’re there.” 

Lexa flashed a soft smile and offered Anya a bottle of water which she eagerly accepted. “I know. It’s crazy.” She took a large sip from the bottle and put the cap back on as she swallowed. “This was supposed to be her first big gallery piece but we both loved it so much, she decided we should keep it.” Her smile turned into a crooked little smirk. “Plus, it’s from the first night we…” 

Anya raised her hand, cutting her off. “Please. Don’t.” She requested, already aware of what her sister was going to say. “I don’t want to know.” 

Lexa flashed her a strange look. “I wasn’t going to say anything off the wall.” 

Anya cocked an eyebrow with a pointed stare. “You were going to say something about sex with Clarke, I know it.” She huffed and turned back to the painting. “And now I have a feeling there was a wall involved in there somehow.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.” She nudged the older Woods with her elbow. “Clarke, Raven and Octavia should be back from the store soon. Staying for our first night in the apartment celebration dinner?” 

Anya made a face then made a noise. “Uh, I just spent my entire day off helping you and the unholy trio move your stuff into your apartment.” She held her hand out. “You are feeding me.” 

The sisters laughed in unison. 

Anya’s laughter slowed as she took a sip of water. She swallowed back the cool liquid and bounced her head. “I’m going to miss living with you, kid.” Her lips curled in a sincere smile. 

A loving expression filled Lexa’s features. “Same.” She reached out and lightly punched her sisters shoulder. “I’m not that far away though. And you still have the bigger television so I might be over more often than you think.” 

“No, this is your home now.” Anya protested, shaking her head. “My television is no longer to be commandeered by the likes of you, Commander.” She wrapped her arm around her sister’s neck placing her in a mock choke hold. 

Lexa dug her fingers into Anya’s side. “Let go.” 

Anya knitted her brow and scoffed. “Not a chance.” 

“Come on, Anya! I can’t breathe! 

“Shut up. You’re so dramatic.” 

The door to the apartment opened. Clarke entered, a curious look on her face as she watched the scene in front of her. “Anya, please don’t kill my girlfriend.” She requested, stepping further inside. “I don’t want to pay rent by myself.” 

Lexa’s jaw slacked as she released an insulted scoff. “That’s all I am to you now?” She pulled away from Anya, shoving her lightly in the process. 

Clarke grinned as she placed a kiss on her pouting lips. “Well, rent and...” She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. There was an adorable, yet seductive, grin on her face. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. “Why do I feel like I should be a tiny bit insulted?” She tilted her head downward slightly and kissed her. 

Raven and Octavia stepped in behind her carrying several large bags. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Raven chimed in, closing the door behind her. “Clarke isn’t as nice as she has you thinking she is.” She grinned at her friends. “Now that you are living with her, you get to find out all her dirty little secrets and habits.” She took a few steps and stood beside Lexa. “And I do mean dirty.” She wiggled her eyebrows and patted the taller girl on the shoulder. 

“Stop instigating.” Octavia ordered, pushing her from behind causing Raven to continue walking toward the kitchen. 

Anya took one of the bags from Raven. “Oh, I’m sure my sister knows all her dirty secrets already.” She joined them on their walk to the kitchen. “Apparently they’ve had sex against a wall.” She chuckled at the embarrassed blush that crossed Lexa’s cheeks then followed the other two into the kitchen. 

Lexa quickly returned her attention to Clarke. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side slightly as she gave her girlfriend a questioning stare. Lexa stuttered over a few words, shrugging her shoulder, and blowing out a breath. She raised her hand and ran it through her hair. 

“I never told her that.” Lexa confirmed with a half-smile. 

Clarke smirked. “Well, that’s good because we never have.” She slid her hand up Lexa’s arm, fiddling with the sleeves on her shirt. “Not yet anyway.” 

Lexa licked her lips, feeling the grin that crossed her lips. She curled her fingers around the hem of Clarke’s shirt. “We do live alone now.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Maybe later?” Lexa looked at her hopefully. 

Clarke wanted to tell her how adorable she was but she knew it would kill the mood. Not for a long period of time, but long enough to make Clarke ache with every teasing side glance Lexa would shoot her during dinner. She took a small step forward, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck. Her heart fluttered in her chest when Lexa’s arms slid around her waist in response. Her hands resting on the small of her back. 

“Absolutely.” Clarke kissed her. The tingling sensation waking every nerve in her body when their lips touched. Her smile broke through and she felt Lexa’s spread against hers. 

“Can you not?” Raven interrupted causing them to break apart. She shot her friend’s a pseudo glare and placed the cartons on the coffee table. 

Clarke glanced over Lexa’s shoulder. “Um, this is our apartment.” 

“And I bought dinner.” Raven retorted, wiping her hands together. “So, none of this…” She circled her finger in the direction. “Until we are gone. Then you can defile every inch of this place all you want.” 

“Fine.” Clarke grumbled as she placed a quick kiss on Lexa’s cheek. She touched her hand over her girlfriend’s heart, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip at the feel of the heavy beat. “I’ll bring you a glass of wine.” 

Lexa nodded with an adoring smile. “Thank you.” She watched as Clarke stepped away from her. Her line of sight shifting downward as their hands brushed together before Clarke disappeared into the kitchen. 

Raven took a seat on the large couch, shifting to settle herself into the cushions. “Are you excited about night numero uno?” 

“Very excited.” Lexa replied as she walked over and took a seat on the couch. She leaned forward and picked up one of the cartons. “How about you? Ready for you and Octavia’s first night alone as an engaged couple?” She opened the carton, taking a sniff which caused her to wrinkle her nose and place it back on the table. 

“Yeah…” Raven said, nodding her head slowly several times. “I’m going to miss Clarke though.” She turned her head slightly to look at Lexa. “And you.” She shrugged her shoulder. “It was nice having movie nights and dinner and doing couples stuff.” 

“We can still do couples stuff.” Lexa picked up another carton and opened it. She took in a breath, pleased with the scent coming from the carton. “And what is with you and Anya getting a little sentimental today?” She grabbed a paper plate, placed it in front of herself, and started to pile some of the food onto it. 

“It’s a big day!” Raven reached out and shoved her lightly causing her to drop some of the noodles on the table. When Lexa shot her a look, the smaller brunette laughed. “We’ve spent a good part of our lives together. Clarke, O, and I go way back. I feel like you and I have grown pretty close.” She leaned forward and began to make a plate for herself. “Now, we’re going to grad school plus your paid internship with your sister… Octavia has one more semester to go… Clarke is about to blow up on the art scene…” She shook her head and turned her gaze to Lexa. “And who’s going to wake you guys up in the morning singing show tunes?” She licked the contents off of her plastic fork then pointed it at Lexa. “You know you’re going to miss that more than anything.” 

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Lexa stated, dryly as she rolled her eyes and huffed a chuckle. 

“Miss what?” Octavia questioned, walking into the living room with more cartons and a bottle of wine. Clarke and Anya trailing behind her. 

Lexa smiled when Clarke placed their glasses of wine on the table then took a seat in the space next to her. The blonde’s legs instantly rested on her lap, both girls shifting slightly to make the position more comfortable. Clarke rocked her feet from side to side and pressed her teeth into her bottom lip to suppress her smirk. Her brow raised and she flashed Lexa and adorable look. Lexa half rolled her eyes, knowing what Clarke was hinting toward, and handed the artist her plate receiving an air kiss as a thank you. 

“Raven’s morning tributes to all things musicals.” Lexa explained, pressing her hand into Clarke’s ankle as she leaned forward to make another plate for herself. 

“I told her to stop walking in on you two.” Octavia placed a new bottle on the table and opened it. She poured a glass for herself and her fiancée. 

“I have a beautiful singing voice and it needs to be heard.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food. 

Anya took a plate for herself and settled into the cushioned chair beside them. “I’ve heard you sing.” She added, adjusting her position for just a moment. “Someone is lying to you.” 

Raven made a noise and her jaw slacked insulted. She turned to Octavia, who’s hand was currently resting on top of her head as she absentmindedly played with her own hair. “Babe, tell them I can sing.” 

Octavia turned to face her. Her mouth turned down in a small pout and she moved her hand to touch Raven’s cheek. “I love you so much.” 

Clarke laughed, doing her best not to choke on her food causing the others to laugh along with her. She was thankful when Lexa handed her a glass of wine. A small smile played on Lexa’s lips as she winked at her girlfriend then returned her attention to Raven who was currently defending her singing prowess. 

Clarke watched Lexa for a moment, admiring her loves profile. The jawline she loved placing kisses on. The chin she’s playfully bitten when looking down into those beautiful green eyes. She shifted her leg and rubbed her sock clad foot against Lexa’s bare thigh. 

Lexa turned her head and furrowed her brow. “What’s up?” 

The soft smile returned to her lips as she shook her head. “Just wanted to see your face for a second.” 

Lexa crossed her eyes causing Clarke to laugh. “I’m hot, right?” She puffed out her cheeks, making a ridiculous face. 

“You’re adorable.” Clarke reminded, taking a sip from her wine and chuckling at the dirty look her girlfriend shot her. She felt Lexa’s hand wrap around her calf and she narrowed her eyes in a silent warning. “Don’t.” 

An innocent look crossed the brunette’s features. “Don’t what?” 

“You know what.” Clarke replied, flatly. She pointed at her. “If you do it, I’ll end up kicking Raven and it’s going to turn into a whole thing.” 

Lexa regarded her for a moment then slowly raised her hand, holding it up in defense. “I’ll save it for later.” She threatened with another wink. 

Clarke’s blue eyes narrowed a bit further but there was amused glint in them. “You’re so lucky I love you.” 

Lexa flashed the half smirk that made Clarke’s stomach flip flop. She slid a little closer so Clarke was practically sitting on her lap. She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against Clarke’s. Her gaze shifted upward in time to catch Clarke’s eyes flutter closed then back open at the touch. She closed the space between them and pressed a small kiss to Clarke’s lips. When she pulled back, Clarke opened her eyes once again to meet the green staring back at her adoringly. 

Lexa’s half smirk turned into a full smile and she gave a slight nod. “That I am.” She confirmed, softly and kissed her once again…. 

**************************************************************** 

“This is not exactly what I wanted to be doing at three in the morning.” 

“It was an accident.” Clarke shifted, her knees pressed into their mattress. She adjusted her lace boxer shorts then returned to her task. She held the ice packed towel against Lexa’s lip and frowned. “I feel awful.” 

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s wrist, moving her hand back slightly. She cocked an eyebrow doing her best to study her love’s face in the pale moonlight filling the room. “Should I be worried that you’re having zombie apocalypse nightmares our first night in our new place?” 

Clarke chuckled lightly and placed the cool towel against her girlfriend’s lip. She whispered an apology when Lexa winced at the contact. “No, but you should listen the next time I tell you not to let Raven pop in her Resident Evil Blu-Ray.” She pulled the towel back once again and placed a soft kiss on her swollen lip. “I’m sorry I punched you.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes playfully. “You sure about that?” 

“Yes!” Clarke defended, resting her hands on her thighs with a sigh. “In my defense, I was asleep. I didn’t even realize I was swinging at anything.” 

Lexa propped herself up on her elbows. “Well, you were definitely swinging at something.” She flashed a sleepy, crooked smirk. “And you have one hell of a right hook.” 

“Imagine how much it must hurt when I’m not half asleep.” 

“Let’s hope I never find out.” 

“I would never hit you on purpose.” 

“I know, beautiful.” 

Clarke exhaled, leaning to the side to place the towel on her nightstand. She shifted her body so she was lying half on top of Lexa. The brunette lowered herself back onto the mattress when Clarke rested against her. Clarke placed her bare leg between Lexa’s as she propped her head up on her hand. Her finger traced a light line along her girlfriend’s strong jawline and she smiled when Lexa turned to place a small kiss on her knuckle. 

She cupped Lexa’s chin and gently brushed her thumb across her bottom lip. “Just so you know, I was defending you from the zombie when I hit you.” 

Lexa reached up, running her fingers through Clarke’s soft hair. She couldn’t fight the happiness taking over her features when Clarke closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure at the touch. “Did you hit me in your dream too?” 

Clarke slowly opened her eyes to look at her again. “I don’t know.” She inched a bit closer, continuing to stroke her gorgeous face. “I woke up when you yelled ‘motherfuck’ so I didn’t get to see who I actually hit.” 

Lexa laughed at the memory. 

It was funny now but shocked the hell out of her when it happened. She felt Clarke thrashing beside her. When she turned onto her side to check on her, Clarke raised her fist and connected soundly with her mouth. The curse tumbled loudly from her lips causing Clarke to jolt awake. Instant panic covered her sleepy features as she quickly inspected her love’s face. When she felt the blood coat her fingers, she rushed to their kitchen and the rest was thirty minutes of apologies and a towel filled with ice. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer against her body. She could feel Clarke breath in then out before she pressed her lips to underside of Lexa’s jaw. Lexa felt her heart stuttered at the contact. She held Clarke against her, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you for protecting me from the zombies.” Lexa whispered, placing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

“I do whatever it takes not to lose you…” Clarke muttered against her skin with a yawn. “Even in my dreams...” 

Lexa smiled when Clarke snuggled impossibly closer. Clarke’s fingers began tracing lazy circles against her stomach then gradually stopped. Her hand slipped open until it was flat against Lexa’s skin. She could hear the blonde’s breathing even out and she knew she had lost her to the depths of sleep. 

“Me too, beautiful.” Lexa whispered as she placed a small kiss on Clarke’s forehead. She closed her eyes and drifted happily off to sleep with Clarke firmly against her side….


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been trying to work this out for days lol Hope it was worth the wait....
> 
> ********************************************

“So, are you mad?” 

“This is the happiest day of my life. Why would I be mad?” 

There was a slight pause as the brunette tilted her head in thought. Her light eyes sparkled mischievously as she smirked. “Well, my last name does come first.” 

The other woman scoffed, puffing out her lips. “Do you honestly think people are going to take the time to call you Mrs. Blake-Reyes?” Raven twirled her wife once then pulled her against her body. She smiled when Octavia’s arms instantly snaked around her neck. “Face it.” Her arms wrapped around Octavia’s waist and she pressed her body tightly against her new wife’s. “You’re Octavia Reyes now.” 

The smile broke slowly across Octavia’s lips as she leaned down in and softly kissed her. She pulled back just a bit to look into her beautifying brown eyes. Her fingertips brushed lightly up and down her wife’s neck. 

“I’m totally okay with that.” Octavia whispered against her mouth. She lightly tugged Raven forward and kissed her once again. 

Clarke watched her best friends from the edge of the dance floor. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chin. She had always been in awe of the love between Raven and Octavia. 

They rarely showed it in public but, between the sarcasm and the jokes, there was a deep layer of love and respect. A bond built from friendship…. good times… bad times.... and everything in between. 

She remembered wishing she could find someone like that. Someone to be her forever. To be the person who was her everything in between. Now that she had, her life was full and complete. She couldn’t imagine anything better than spending the rest of her days wrapped in Lexa’s arms. 

“Here you go.” 

Clarke turned at the sound of her familiar voice. The one she listened for in the morning and fell asleep to every night. Lexa had a bright smile as she held out the glass of wine. 

“Thank you.” Clarke accepted the glass and immediately set it down on the table. 

Lexa flashed her a confused look. “You don’t want it?” 

Her green eyes shifted downward to see Clarke’s outstretched hand. She furrowed her bow when Clarke wiggled her fingers. A half smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she accepted the offered hand. 

“Dance with me.” It was more of a playful order then a request that caused Lexa to shake her head and chuckle. 

“Sure, beautiful.” 

Lexa placed her glass on the table and allowed herself to be lead toward the dance floor. Lexa pulled Clarke close, resting her hand on her hip. When the artist slid her hand across her shoulder, a light shiver passed through her body. She took in a deep, calming breath. Even after all their time together, their nights sharing the same home and the same bed, Clarke still made her feel like she was dreaming. 

But Lexa knew she wasn’t. All of this was real. The butterflies. The tiny shutters. The pounding of her heart. All of this was one hundred percent real. 

And one hundred percent Clarke. 

She intertwined their fingers and held Clarke’s hand against her heart. She knew her heart was pounding and she could see that Clarke felt it. The way her blue eyes met hers. The look of utter devotion filling the blondes features. 

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke inquired, her free hand brushing lightly against Lexa’s cheek. 

“How cheesy would it sound if I said you?” 

Clarke chuckled softly. “About as cheesy as every other smooth line you’ve tried on me.” 

The corner of Lexa’s lip twitched upward. “Well, it’s the truth.” She studied Clarke for a moment, taking in every feature. “You look beautiful.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Clarke responded, her fingertips brushed lightly against her girlfriend’s neck. 

Lexa cocked an eyebrow with a mock arrogant expression. “Well, you know…” 

Clarke chuckled lightly and shook her head. She glanced to her left and smiled at the sight before her. Raven and Octavia held each other close, foreheads pressed together. Raven whispered to her and Octavia busted into laughter. She swatted the back of her wife’s head lightly then placed a kiss on her lips. 

“I’m so happy for them.” Clarke confessed with a small sigh. 

Lexa turned her head and smiled. “Have you ever thought about it?” 

Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa. Her eyes locked on her profile while the woman watched the couple dance. “About what?” 

“Getting married.” Lexa turned back to her. 

“To you?” Clarke smirked, her throat bobbing in a hopefully inconspicuous swallow. 

Lexa returned her smirk and shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.” She tilted her head slightly. “Then again, there is this really cute girl that works with Anya…” 

Clarke gasped and swatted at her shoulder. “Not funny.” 

Lexa laughed once again. She shifted her hands and placed them on Clarke’s waist. Her arms wrapped around her and she pulled Clarke close. “You know you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

She leaned in and placed a small kiss on the blonde’s forehead. Clarke closed her eyes, reveling in the touch of her love’s lips against her skin. Lexa pulled back slowly with a half-smile, patiently waiting for those beautiful blue eyes to open and look at her. After a moment, they did and Lexa felt her heart flutter in her chest. Her stomach clenching with the love she felt for Clarke and everything they have. 

“Maybe one day.” Clarke whispered, holding her gaze as her fingers absentmindedly brushed against the back of her love’s neck. 

Lexa’s smile stretched a bit further. She raised her hand to tuck a strand of soft blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear as her eyes danced over her features. “I hope so.” She replied, tenderly then pressed a soft lingering kiss on her lips… 

*************************************** 

Lexa had always been amazed at the way time moves. 

Minutes turn into hours. Hours turn into days. Days turn into weeks. So on and so forth. A space between life and everything that goes along with it. Before you know it, you’ve lost track of it all and you have no idea how to get it back. Just how to move forward and make up for time lost. 

Lexa sighed heavily as she walked through the door of the apartment. She removed her laptop bag from around her shoulder, feeling the strap scrap across the skin on her neck. She exhaled at the touch, ignoring the burning sensation from the inevitable scrape. She places the bag on the table by the door and toss her keys on top of it. 

This had to be the longest day of her life. 

Actually, every day was long. 

Between the last of her studies, work, and Clarke preparing for her big break…. The couple had barely seen one another. The most they’ve done is crawl into bed when the other is asleep and cuddle in close. There was always a whispered I love you followed by several small, tired kisses to bare skin. 

Lexa took in a deep breath and hummed. She knew that smell. She loved that smell. Her girlfriend was busy in the kitchen cooking her favorite meal. It just so happened to be the first thing Clarke every made for her. A sleepy smile slipped onto her lips as she made her way toward the kitchen. 

She paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched the gorgeous woman standing by the stove. Her blonde hair was pulled back, twisted in a messy ponytail. The number thirteen on the back of her shirt, another one stolen from Lexa’s half of the closet, was stained with different colors of paint as were the tight blue shorts hugging her thighs and backside. 

The light sound of a continuous thumping drew her attention away from her girlfriend. Mac, the newest edition to their home, laid at her feet. He stared at Lexa, panting lightly as he wagged his black and white tail happily. Clarke glanced down at the husky, his attention turning to her for a moment as he tilted her head at the sound of her voice. 

“Are you happy she’s home, Mackie?” Clarke questioned, her tone raised just a bit. The husky wagged his tail harder, a half whine half bark escaping his throat. She smiled and wrinkled her nose at him. “Me too.” 

Lexa released a breathy chuckle and pushed herself away from the door frame. The thumping continued and he released a high pitched bark when she scratched his head then under his cheek. He leaned into the attention and whined when she chose to wrap her arms around Clarke from behind instead. 

Clarke sighed and relaxed into the hold. She closed her eyes when Lexa pressed a kiss to her shoulder then tilted her head to give the brunette better access to her neck. Her skin tingled at each touch of Lexa’s lips on her skin. From her neck to her cheek to her neck again. Her smile grew when the brunette tightened her grip and rested her chin on her shoulder. They stayed silent for a long moment. Only sounds of the stove and Mac filling the space around them. 

“How was your day?” Clarke asked, softly, finally breaking the silence. 

“I missed you.” Lexa confessed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder once again. Her lips made a trail up Clarke’s neck and she pressed a small kiss behind her ear. “Is it time for us to just be us again?” 

Clarke brushed her fingers along Lexa’s arm as her love continued to place loving kisses on her neck and shoulder. She breathed in then out at the feeling. “Yes.” She turned in Lexa’s arms, finally meeting the beautiful green eyes that belonged to the love of her life. “I promise, no painting this weekend.” She touched the tip of Lexa’s nose. “Cell Phone off and no laptop.” 

Lexa untangled one arm from around her girlfriend. She crossed her finger over her heart. “I promise.” 

She closed the gap between them and kissed Clarke’s waiting lips. Clarke took in a breath through her nose, her arms sliding further around the slightly taller girl's neck. Their bodies pressed tightly together leaving very little, if any, space between them. 

They could hear the sound of a high pitched whine followed by the scrape of nails against tile. Clarke smiled against Lexa’s lips, doing her best to withhold her laugh. “Someone wants you to take him for a walk.” Her words vibrated against Lexa’s lips before she kissed her deeply. 

Lexa released a half whine herself when Clarke’s lips pulled away. “Two more minutes.” She requested, pulling Clarke in once again. 

The soft bark echoed through the kitchen and the sound of scratching nails returned. Mac sat at their feet, his blue eyes moving from one to the other. His leash hung from his mouth and he released another half whine half bark. 

“Okay, Mac, I hear you.” Lexa breathed out and reluctantly stepped away from Clarke. She took the leash from his mouth and scratched the top of his head. 

Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa nudge her nose against Mac’s, earning a lick to the face for her actions. When Lexa made a jokingly disgusted noise and wiped her face, Mac licked her again causing Clarke to chuckle. 

“We shouldn’t be long.” Lexa stated as she rose from her crouched position, scratching the top of his head once again. 

“I’ll have everything ready when you get back.” Clarke stated, checking the time on her phone. She saw the message from Octavia waiting on her lock screen. “Shit! I forgot I was talking to Octavia.” 

Lexa shook her head and chuckled. She wrapped her hand through the handle of his leash and took a step closer to Clarke. “I’ve got my phone if you need me.” 

“I always need you.” Clarke smirked as she smacked a quick kiss onto her lips and watched as her girlfriend made her way out of the kitchen. Clarke listened for the door to close. She picked up her phone and stared down at her text conversation with Octavia. She typed back quickly, realizing how long she kept her friend waiting. 

**_6:30pm (Clarke):_** Hey, sorry! Lexa just got home. 

**_6:32pm (Octavia):_** No worries. Sooo are you going to do it? 

**_6:34pm (Clarke):_** No… not tonight. 

**_6:36pm (Octavia):_** Why not? 

**_6:38pm (Clarke):_** This is going to be the first weekend we’ve spent together with no interruptions in months. I want us to just reconnect. I don’t want to put any pressure on her. 

Clarke paused in thought for a moment and quickly typed another message. 

**_6:38pm (Clarke):_** You didn’t say anything to Raven, right? You know she can’t keep a secret… 

**_6:39 (Octavia):_** LOL! No she’s completely in the dark which she’s going to kill me for when she finds out. 

**_6:39 (Octavia):_** Seriously though… Clarke, Lexa loves you. 

**_6:43 (Clarke):_** I know. 

**_6:45 (Octavia):_** And you love her. 

**_6:46 (Clarke):_** More than anything… 

**_6:48 (Octavia):_** Then go for it! Ask Lexa to marry you! 

*********************************************************** 

“Mac, no.” Lexa ordered with a sigh as she tugged on his leash. 

The husky dug his paws into the dirt to hold his ground as he continued to sniff the strange object lying on the ground. Lexa struggled, trying not to tug to hard. She didn’t want to hurt him but she really needed him to get moving. They had been out longer than she expected and his nosey behavior was making it even longer. 

She just wanted to get back to Clarke. 

“Mac, seriously, come on.” She breathed when he stopped to sniff the ground. “Your mom is waiting for us.” Her phone started to vibrate and she reached into her pocket to pull it out. “See. That’s probably her wondering what’s taking so long.” She glanced at her phone and huffed when she saw the picture flashing on the screen. Her finger slid across it and she pressed the phone to her ear as she and Mac started their walk home. “I thought I told you I wasn’t answering any calls this weekend.” 

“But you just did….” 

Lexa smirked. “Just to tell you that I wasn’t.” 

“That makes zero sense.” 

“What do you want, Anya?” 

“You left a box on your desk. It looks kind of important…” 

“Anya, don’t open it.” Lexa ordered, quite sternly as Mac started to jog causing her to speed up her steps. “That’s private.” 

“It sounds like it’s moving.” 

“Anya! Seriously!” The panic from her sister and the chasing behind Mac made her voice sound strained and out of breath. 

“Is it a ring?” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“I’m your sister. Everything is my business.” 

When Mac slowed his pace, Lexa was grateful for a moment to catch her breath. She exhaled heavily, leaning against a tree. Her green eyes closed as her free hand raised to rest over her face. “Yes, it’s a ring.” 

There was a long pause on the other end. Lexa furrowed her brow and pulled the phone from her ear. They were still connected so she definitely hadn’t lost her. “Anya?” 

“When are you going to do it?” Anya asked, her tone even with a hint of excitement that only someone who knew Anya well could hear. 

“Soon.” Lexa responded, the smile crossing her face easily as Mac barked signaling they could start walking again. She followed behind him. “Please don’t say anything. Especially to Raven. She can’t keep a secret to save her life.” 

“I won’t, I won’t.” Anya laughed and Lexa could have sworn she heard her clap her hands together. “I am so happy for you!” 

“Wow, this is the most excited I’ve ever heard you get about anything.” Lexa scrunched her brow as she and Mac turned the final corner toward their apartment. “I’m a little scared.” 

“Oh shut up.” Anya scoffed. “You have to let me know how you did it after she says yes.” 

Lexa stopped at the steps leading up to their apartment building. “Do you really think she’s going to say yes?” 

“Please tell me you’re kidding?” 

“I don’t know, Anya. I mean, yes, we love each other, but what if marriage isn’t her thing? What if she is just content with us living together and that….” 

“She’s going to say yes.” Anya interrupted. 

Lexa exhaled, her body relaxing at her sister’s words. A soft smile played on her lips as she toyed with Mac’s leash. “Thanks, An.” 

“Love you, kid. Enjoy the weekend and we will talk more about this on Monday.” 

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “Love you too. Talk to you then.” She moved the phone from her ear and pressed the screen to disconnect the call. Her focus turned to Mac who was sitting by her feet, panting happily and wagging his tail. “Ready to go inside?” 

Mac rose to his feet and barked, turning in a wild circle. 

She motioned her head toward the steps and wiggled his leash. “Come on, son.” She said as she walked up the steps with Mac walking dutifully beside her. 

************************************************************ 

Clarke pulled her hair up as she walked from the bathroom to their bedroom. 

Stray blonde tendrils fell across her face as she gathered her long hair in her hands. She made her way toward the bed where Lexa was lying with her back against the headboard. The brunette was focused on the book in her hand as the other scratch the top of Mac’s head. Clarke smiled at the scene before her as she wrapped her hair up in a semi messy ponytail. 

“Mac, time for bed.” She called out causing both of them to look at her. She tossed a wink at Lexa then clapped her hands together. “Come on, Mackie. Go to bed.” 

The husky simply stared at her before releasing a growl of a yawn and settling back into the mattress. 

Clarke rested her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the smirk playing on Lexa’s lips. “He never listens to me when you’re home.” 

“Because he spends most of his day with you.” Lexa shrugged one shoulder, the smug little smirk still present. “He misses me.” 

Clarke pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. “I can go sleep on the couch.” She quirked an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. 

Lexa stared at her for a moment then turned to Mac. “Mac, bedtime.” She ordered, scratching his head then pointing toward the door. “Go on, buddy.” 

Mac whined and stood from the bed. Her jumped off causing the mattress to shift. His blue eyes peered up at Clarke as he licked her waiting hand earning him a few strokes on his fur. She patted him lightly, kissing his nose then shuffled him off toward the door. Once he was through it, she closed the door and padded toward the bed. 

Lexa set her book aside and watched as Clarke crawled across the mattress toward her. She shifted her body slightly so Clarke could lie half on top of her. “Dinner was amazing.” She complimented, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Thank you.” Clarke slide her hand under the black tank top Lexa wore to bed. She grinned when Lexa shuttered at the contact. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” 

“I don’t know.” Lexa shifted their position, rolling Clarke onto her back. She hovered over her and Clarke slid her hands over her shoulders, clasping her hands behind her neck. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips then pulled back to look into her eyes once again. “This is kind of nice. We could do this all day.” 

Clarke chuckled lightly. “How about for part of the day?” She moved her hand to brush her fingers down her girlfriend’s jaw line. 

“I’ll take it.” Lexa spoke softly as she leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. 

Clarke held her in place, guiding her tongue across Lexa’s bottom lip. A silent request for entrance which she was eagerly granted. They kissed deeply, passionately, pouring every ounce of love for one another with each movement of their lips against each other’s. Lexa moved to rest her body fully on top of Clarke’s, smiling against her lips when she felt Clarke’s leg slip around her waist. 

She kissed Clarke’s chin then her throat feeling the hard swallow which only caused her smile to broaden. Her path of nips, licks, and kisses made their way to Clarke’s neck, moaning when the blonde gripped her hair and tugged roughly. The sound of her girlfriend’s breathing become more rapid and heavy only drove her further. 

“Lexa…” 

“Hmmm…” 

“Will you...” Clarke paused, feeling the clench in her stomach and flutter in her chest. Octavia’s text flashing in her brain. She cleared her throat, trying to shake it off but her nerves were on end. Not only from the question pounding in her brain but from the feel of Lexa’s mouth moving against her skin. “…definitely be at my show?” She closed her eyes, her teeth pressed hard into her bottom lip, when she felt Lexa’s movements stop. 

Lexa furrowed her brow, her green eyes dark with the rush of desire running through her veins. “Seriously?” 

Clarke kept her teeth against her lip, flashing an adorable look. She just nodded and Lexa shook her head with a chuckle. 

“Yes, of course.” Lexa promised, brushing the random strands of hair away from her face. “I was thinking we could go out to dinner after and celebrate.” 

Clarke smiled up at her. “You don’t even know if I’ll be successful.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“How?” 

“Because you’re special. You’re talented.” She kissed the tip of her nose, pulling back with an encouraging smile. “You’re going to take the art world by storm and I’ll be by your side the whole time.” 

Clarke could feel the tears being to form behind her eyes. She held them back, a smile spreading across her face. “I love you, Lexa Woods.” 

A full smile crossed her lips. The one that Clarke adored. The one that was only for her. 

“I love you, Clarke Griffin.” She returned as she closed the small space between them and they kissed once again….


	15. Authors Note

Heyyy guys!! Don't worry... I'm working on the final part of this story as we speak. I just want to make sure I get it done right which is why it's taking sooooo long... I just wanted to let you know that it's not left in a cliffhanger state... I'm just trying to get it right! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so much for waiting and sticking with me through this!! I hope you all enjoy the ending and I'm really sorry it took so long :) Thank you for reading. I have another Clexa project on the table with a friend but always drop by redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr if you ever want to talk or maybe drop a prompt :) **

“So, what are you wearing?” 

“That is a very strange question to ask your sister.” 

Lexa glared at her phone. Face timing with Anya always helped her portray her actual feelings. Just talking to her made it hard for Anya to have the pleasure of every dirty look she is shot for every comment she makes. Anya laughed and shifted the phone so it was pointing downward. The flow started from the point of her heels to the fit of her dark grey pants. It showed her form fitting jacket with the hint of a black shirt peeking out from the open buttons. 

“You look nice.” Lexa complimented, clearing her throat. “One question though. How are you going to hide what I gave you?” 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Relax, Commander.” She reached to the side and grabbed a black hand bag. She shook it and grinned. “It’s in here.” 

Lexa tilted forward just a bit. “Could you please stop shaking it?” 

“Nothing’s going to happen to it. I promise.” 

Lexa nodded several times, taking in a breath to calm her nerves. 

Anya smirked as she watched her sister. “Are you nervous?” 

Lexa made a face. “Maybe…” 

“You have no reason to be. She’s going to say yes.” 

“I know. She just really has a lot going on tonight and… I don’t know… maybe two big events might actually give her that heart attack she’s been paranoid about having.” 

The laugh Anya released echoed in the tiny speaker. “She is ridiculous.” She cocked an eyebrow and pointed. “And so are you.” The sound of a knock at her door drew her attention away from her sister. “My ride is here.” She looked into the camera and made a raspberry noise. “See you shortly.” 

The screen went black. 

Lexa bounced her phone in her hand, staring down at the screen. Tonight was the night. Clarke’s first big show. All of the pieces she had been working so hard on displayed for the city to see. She took in another deep breath, feeling all the nerves and flutters that Clarke has felt over the last few weeks. 

Or maybe hers were because tonight was the night she planned on asking Clarke to marry her. 

To keep their promise of infinity. 

The sound of scraping on the wood floor raised her attention. Mac was barreling around the corner full steam ahead. Lexa raised her hand and he skidded to a halt in front of her. “Be good, Mac.” She waved her hands up and down. “Black and fur are not a good mix.” 

Mac released a bark, rose up on his paws, and darted toward the kitchen. 

Lexa released a low chuckle and shook her head. The next sound she heard coming from the short distance of the bedroom drew her attention up once again. Clarke entered the living room, her head tilted to the side as she attempted to put on her earring. Her low cut, black dress held every part of her perfectly. Accentuated every inch that Lexa loved to touch and hold and kiss. The brunette placed her hand over her heart, feeling the rapid thump. 

“Babe, have you see my silver necklace?” Clarke stopped by the couch and looked up at Lexa. Her brow furrowed and a small smile formed on her lips. “What?” 

Lexa opened and closed her mouth several times. A small breath exited her throat and she raised the hand that was just resting over her heart. “Wow. You look beautiful.” 

Clarke half rolled her eyes as she secured the sparkling jewel on her ear. “You always say that when I dress up.” She noted, taking a step closer to Lexa. 

The brunette smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “I say it when you’re covered in paint too.” She placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. “What do they say?” She grinned. “Love a woman that can do both.” 

“I already do.” Clarke whispered, her breath tickling Lexa’s lips. She placed a small kiss to them which only intensified the tingle. She took a step back to admire Lexa’s outfit. “You look gorgeous.” She reached out and ran her fingers down the seam of her green button down. “I love this color on you.” 

Lexa smiled, placing her finger under Clarke’s chin so she met her eyes again. “You’re going to do great tonight.” 

Clarke snorted in disbelief. “How can you be sure?” 

“Because you’re you.” She shrugged her shoulder. “And you can do anything.” 

“You have a lot of faith in me.” Clarke touched her cheek. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.” 

Lexa leaned in and kissed her again. They held it a little longer, pouring every ounce of nerves and love they were feeling. She pulled back, placing one more chaste kiss to her lips, before looking into Clarke’s eyes again. “Your necklace is in the box by the bed.” 

“Thank you!” Clarke breathed out and kissed Lexa once again. She turned and scurried off toward the bedroom. 

Lexa smiled to herself as she walked over to the couch and grabbed her jacket. She slipped it on over her shoulders and released a breath she had no idea she was holding. She slid her phone into her pocket and turned at the sound of Clarke’s heels once again. 

“Where’s Mac?” Clarke asked, adjusting the necklace. 

Lexa couldn’t help but watch as it fell between her cleavage. Her green eyes shifted upward to break her stare and she shook her head. Any thoughts that may delay them getting to the gallery needed to be removed immediately. 

“He’s in the kitchen.” Lexa motioned her thumb toward the space. “I fed him. He’s fine.” She smiled as she watched the slightest bit of tension escape Clarke’s body. “We’ll only be gone a few hours.” She took a step forward. “I made sure to put away anything he could chew.” 

Clarke chuckled as she reached out for Lexa’s hand. She wiggled her fingers and Lexa breathed out a laugh as she intertwined their fingers. The blonde tugged lightly causing Lexa to take a few hurried steps forward. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Clarke stated, softly as she brushed her thumb across Lexa’s. 

The brunette flashed her an adoring smile. Her eyes moving upward as her fingertips brushed against Clarke’s forehead, moving soft blonde hair away from her girlfriend’s face. “Same.” She confessed, her eyes shifting downward to meet Clarke’s. “Ready to impress the world?” 

Clarke chuckled, rocking their hands from side to side. “How about we start with our area first?” 

Lexa shook her head slowly from side to side. “Such a small thinker.” She joked, earning a small shove for her words. Her jaw twitched in an attempt to sooth both her laughter and that annoying anxious feeling bubbling up in her stomach. 

There was a flash of realization in Clarke’s eyes. They widened for a second then the blonde released a soundless ‘oh’. “I almost forgot.” She let go of Lexa’s hand to pick up her purse from the couch. “After it’s over, I wanted to show you something.” 

Lexa looked at her curiously. “What is it?” 

Clarke waved her purse dismissively. “Just something I’m working on. It’s not huge deal…” She paused, her brow furrowing in thought. “Well, it’s not a big deal.” 

“From huge to big? That means it’s huge.” 

“I don’t like how well you know me.” 

Lexa chuckled as she took Clarke’s hand again. “Yes you do.” 

The blonde shot her a mock dirty look as they walked the few steps toward the door. “It’s a piece I’ve been working on.” She untwined their hands and ran her hand up Lexa’s arm. She wrapped her hand around her bicep, squeezing gently. “I want your opinion.” 

Lexa offered her a fond expression. “I love my dating the artist perks.” She opened the door for them. “I get to see everything first.” 

Clarke pushed herself up slightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She looked in her eyes, unable to erase the smile that graced her lips the second she saw Lexa. “You are my biggest fan.” 

Lexa leaned in, kissing her, smiling against her lips. She moved back slowly and watched Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes flutter open again. “Always.” 

*************************************************************************** 

The gallery was a buzz with the work of the city’s newest art sensation. Clarke had made her way through the room. She made small talk. She explained the thought process behind her work. The use of colors. The shades. The designs. The beautiful brunette who graced the canvas of several pieces of work. 

Lexa watched her in awe. 

She moved so fluidly through the crowd. Her confidence and pride in her work showing in every smile she flashed. Every laugh she released. Lexa couldn’t be prouder or more in love with Clarke then she was at this very moment. 

When the blonde had a moment, she stood close to Lexa. Her hand wrapped around Clarke’s bicep, enjoying the conversation going on with her friends. Lexa watched her as Raven told some animated story regarding her almost dropping one of Clarke’s biggest pieces. Beautiful blue eyes rolled at certain antidotes and a small, breathy laugh followed soon after. Lexa leaned to in slightly and placed a small kiss on her love’s temple. 

“So proud of you.” She whispered, her lips still pressed against her skin as she placed another small kiss then leaned back. Clarke smiled up at her, squeezing her arm gently. “Thanks, babe.” 

“Oh, Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed, breaking their moment. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the artist. “Didn’t you want to show me something?” Octavia clenched her teeth and flashed Clarke a knowing look. 

Clarke studied her for a moment then released a long ‘oh’. “Yes. I do.” She turned to Lexa with a nervous smile. “We will be right back.” 

Lexa furrowed her brow in curiosity. “What are you going to show her?” 

Clarke stammered for a moment until Octavia was by her side, taking her free arm. “This really cool art piece she’s been working on.” She covered, feeling Clarke release a thankful breath. 

Lexa feigned a hurt expression. “I thought only I was privy to first looks.” 

Clarke mirrored her expression, mocking her girlfriend. “Octavia helped me with it.” She brushed her finger along Lexa’s jawline. “I just want to be sure she’s satisfied with the finished product.” 

“But I get to see it next, right?” 

Clarke bit lightly into her bottom lip. Her eyes followed the movement of her hand as it rested over Lexa’s heart. “I promise.” She said, placing a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. She pulled back with a smile and patted her gently. “If anyone is looking for me…” 

“I’ll tell them you’ll be right back.” Lexa finished, smiling back at her. 

Clarke mouthed an ‘I love you’ before allowing herself to be dragged away by Octavia. 

Lexa watched her as she and Octavia disappeared to studio in the back of the gallery. Her gaze shifted toward the door just in time to see Abby making her way through the crowd. She paused, turning on her heels toward one of the larger pieces in the room. Her brow furrowed and her head tilted as she studied the art. 

“There’s Abby.” Lexa stated, resting her hand on her stomach. She could feel the muscles tensing under her palm. Her jaw clenched, twitching twice. It was strange how the movement followed the rhythm of the nerves in her stomach. “I’m going to go talk to her.” 

“What do you need to talk to Abby for?” Raven asked, curiosity deep in her features. 

The sisters exchanged a glance. Lexa sighed with a shrug as she waved her hand for Anya to speak. Anya nodded and stepped closer to Raven. She wrapped her arm around the slightly shorter girl’s shoulders. Raven looked between the two sisters, still completely confused. 

“Raven, we are about to tell you something and it’s a huge secret.” Anya’s expression changed and she gave Raven a stern look. “If you say anything, I will literally karate chop you in the throat.” 

Raven inched back. Her brow eyes narrowing in question. “You mean figuratively.” 

“No, I mean literally.” She raised her hand with a quick motion. “Right in the throat.” 

“Okay….” Raven breathed, dragging out the last letter. She looked between them again. “What’s going on?” 

Lexa clasped her hands in front of herself to control the fidgeting. “I’m going to ask Clarke to marry me.” 

“What!” Raven exclaimed, causing the guests in the gallery to turn their attention to her. 

Including Abby. 

Lexa muttered a curse and placed her hand over her face. Anya’s hand had clamped down over Raven’s mouth. Raven mumbled a few words behind the woman’s hand as she moved her own frantically. 

Anya turned Raven’s attention to her. “I will move my hand so you can ask questions if you don’t ask so loudly.” A stern look followed her words to clarify her point. “Agreed?” 

Raven nodded and mumbled her agreement. When Anya’s hand moved, she immediately started talking. “When? When is this happening? Like, right now? Or later?” 

Lexa chuckled. “After the show.” She turned to see Abby walking toward them. Her eyes darted back to her sister and Raven. “I want to ask Abby’s permission first.” 

“You are so formal.” Raven teased, reaching out to nudge her. “This is awesome. I am so happy for you two.” 

Lexa tried to fight the smile but it pulled at her lips. “Thank you.” 

“Do I even want to know what that loud noise was for?” Abby questioned, joining them. She looked at Raven curiously. 

“Uh…” Raven cleared her throat. She stammered over her words trying to come up with a story to explain her outburst. She thrusted her thumb in Anya’s direction. “Anya was telling us this really great story about how she threw a dart and it hit this guy in the face. It stuck in his cheek and then….” 

“Okay, stop talking.” Anya requested, glaring at her. 

She looked from one girl to the next suspiciously then breathed a small laugh. “Oh, Anya…” She scolded, playfully as she shook her head. Her hand clasped her clutch purse as she rested it against her stomach. “Have you seen Clarke? I wanted to congratulate her and I…” She paused, unexpectedly as if she was trying to find the correct phrasing. “I have something for her.” 

“She and Octavia went to the studio in the back.” Lexa explained, placing her hand on the space between Abby’s shoulder blades. “Um, before you go find her… Do you mind if we talk in private?” She flashed a tiny smile followed by a low chuckle. “Well, as private as we can find.” 

Abby regarded her curiously for a moment then nodded. “Of course, Lexa.” 

“After you.” Lexa requested, holding her hand out for Abby to move ahead of her. 

Abby nodded and took a step in the ushered direction. Lexa turned to her sister and Raven. Her eyes widened as she took in a deep calming breath. Her puffed out cheeks indicating how nervous she was. 

Anya brought her champagne glass to her lips, flashing a toothy grin behind it. “Don’t forget to show her the painting of you and Clarke half naked making out.” She winked and drank the contents in her glass. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes then slowly turned to follow after Abby. 

*************************************************************** 

“Ready?” 

Octavia nodded, frantically as she clasped her hands together. Her two fingers pressed against her chin in a triangle as she bounced on her heels. “Yeah. Yeah. Show me.” 

Clarke took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She pulled the cover from the large canvas and took it step back, letting it fall heavily to the ground. Her breath hitched at the sight before her. Bright colors splashed against the canvas. Dark eloquent letters graced the center, popping out against the splashes of pink and purple and blue. 

“Wow, Clarke.” Octavia breathed as her hands slowly lowered. “It’s perfect.” 

Clarke felt her body relax. Felt the small smile on her lips. The one she always had when it came to anything involving Lexa. “It’s from our first date.” She explained, admiring her work. “It meant so much to me. I couldn’t bring myself to put it out on display.” Her fingers brushed against the canvas. Against the dark letters that curled through the darkness. “It was such a wonderful memory of where we started. I thought this would make it even more significant.” 

Octavia flashed her a fond smile. She wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders. “You’re getting married.” She squealed, happily. 

“Hopefully.” Clarke laughed, trying to keep herself stable under Octavia’s enthusiastic shaking of her. 

“No, not hopefully. You are.” Octavia hugged her shoulders and smirked. “Bet you’re glad you couldn’t talk me out of playing Lacrosse.” 

Clarke released a short, clipped laugh and shook her head. “The one time I was okay with being wrong.” She teased causing Octavia to laugh before they wrapped one another up in a tight hug… 

*************************************************** 

“Clarke always had such a special view of the world.” Abby gushed, wistfully as she admired one of her daughter’s many works. 

Lexa smiled with a nod. “It’s one of the things I love most about her.” 

The soft smile graced the doctor’s lips as she shifted her gaze to Lexa. “What was it you wanted to speak to me about, Lexa?” 

The fluttering in her stomach started as soon as the words left Abby’s lips. She clasped her hands together to keep her fingers from fidgeting with one another. Her green eyes shifted downward and she swallowed hard then cleared her throat. A few incoherent mumbles escaped her throat and Lexa inwardly cursed herself for her suddenly inability to be coherent. 

Abby stepped closer, placing a comforting hand on Lexa’s shoulder. She looked at her concerned. “Lexa, what’s wrong?” 

Lexa shook her head. Her hand raised and she pressed her fist against her lips as she released a cough to clear the lump growing in her throat. A small exhale calmed her nerves and she locked eyes with Abby. “Abby, as I’ve said I love Clarke very much.” 

The same soft smile played on Abby’s face. “I know, Lexa.” She chuckled lightly. “And she loves you.” 

Lexa nodded again. This time her half smile graced her lips. She paused for a just a moment as she arranged her next words in her thoughts carefully. “Abby, if… if it’s alright with you…” Green eyes locked on her girlfriend’s mother. The concern once again weighing heavy on the older woman’s features. “I’d like to ask Clarke to marry me.” 

Abby’s eyes widened for a moment. Her lips parted and a small choked sound escaped. But, not a second later, her smile returned and there was a glint of something Lexa couldn’t quite figure out in her eyes. She placed her hand on Lexa’s cheek, smiling fondly at the woman. 

“I would be ecstatic to call you my daughter in law.” 

Lexa beamed. The nervousness lifted away from her body. “So, then, I have your blessing?” 

Abby laughed, rubbing her thumb softly against the brunette’s cheek. “Yes, Lexa, you have my blessing.” She pulled Lexa in, wrapping her arms around her. “You make her so happy.” 

Lexa hugged her back. “I try.” 

Abby leaned back and placed her hands on Lexa’s cheeks once again. “You succeed.” 

Her loves mother pulled her into a hug once again which Lexa eagerly returned. The sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart and they turned to look at the source. A young woman padded toward them, a clipboard pressed against her chest. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting.” She apologized, taking a cautious step forward. 

Lexa waved her hand. “No, it’s fine.” She reached out and touched the girl’s arm and turned to Abby. “Abby, this is Maya. She’s the Curator’s daughter.” She smiled proudly. “She’s the one who arranged this entire show.” 

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you.” Abby greeted, extending her hand to Maya. “Abby Griffin. Clarke’s mother.” 

“Oh, Dr. Griffin!” She greeted, cheerfully shaking the older woman’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you. Clarke talks about you all the time.” She released her hand and tightened her grip around her clipboard. “Your daughter is very talented.” 

Abby offered an appreciative smile and nodded. 

“What can we do for you, Maya?” Lexa inquired. 

Maya turned to her. “I was wondering if you’ve seen Clarke?” She glanced back at a man chatting with the gallery owner. His hand waving animatedly around one of Clarke’s paintings. “There’s a gentleman inquiring about a painting and I don’t really have an answer for what he’s asking….” 

“Say no more.” Lexa gave her a short wave. “I’ll find her.” 

Abby reached out, taking hold of Lexa’s forearm. “No, Lexa, let me.” She shrugged her shoulder. “I haven’t seen her to say congratulations and I still have something I need to give her.” 

Lexa regarded her wordlessly for a moment. 

Abby chuckled as she read her expression. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell her.” 

Lexa laughed. “I know. I just…” Her jaw twitched and she took in a breath. “Just tell her I’ll be waiting by the bar for her return.” 

Abby nodded, excusing herself as she hurried off to find Clarke… 

*************************************************************************** 

The sound of the door opening and heels against the tiled floor caused the girls to jump. Clarke and Octavia rushed to place the cover back over the canvas. Octavia stumbled. Clarke reached out, steadying her as they started to laugh while the tugged the corners over the painting. 

“Clarke?” 

Clarke breathed out relieved, placing her hand over her heart. “Mom.” She breathed as Abby stepped further into view. “I thought you were Lexa.” 

Abby flashed a knowing smile and pulled her into a tight hug. “Your work is beautiful, sweetheart.” She leaned back and cupped Clarke’s cheeks, smiling proudly. 

“Thank you.” Clarke replied with a smile of her own. 

Realization flashed through Abby’s eyes as she released her daughters face. She reached into her bag and pulled out a blue velvet box. “Here.” She took in a breath and handed the box to Clarke. 

Clarke felt her own breath hitch in her throat. With a shaky hand, she accepted the box from her mother. Octavia stood by her side, the tiniest smile on her lips. She glanced at her friend before flipping the top of the box up. The white gold band had a very prefect square shaped diamond in the center that gleamed in the lights of the studio. Clarke could feel the tears welding up behind her eyes and took in a breath to control them. 

“Your father would have loved her.” Abby cooed, her throat bobbing from the swallow of emotions that followed the confession. 

Clarke felt the tear wet her cheek before she could stop it. She felt Octavia wrap her arm around her shoulders and give her a loving squeeze. She nodded a few times as she stared at the promise in front of her. “I think so too.” She responded, finally. There was small crack in the voice from the tears wanting to fall harder. 

Abby stepped forward and placed a kiss between Clarke’s brow. She leaned back, her hands returning to cup her cheeks. She looked into her eyes. “Tonight is going to be the night you never forget.” A smile pulled at her lips. “I love you, sweetheart.” 

Clarke wrapped her hand around her mother’s wrist. “I love you, Mom.” She replied, leaning into her mother and giving her another hug. 

Her mother pulled back abruptly. “Maya… she was looking for you.” Abby looked ecstatic. “I think someone wanted to buy one of your paintings.” 

“Look at you.” Octavia cheered, falling into the easiness of the conversation. “How many is that tonight?” 

Clarke waved her hand. “Let’s not jinx it by talking numbers.” 

“I think this makes it four.” 

“O…” 

“What?” 

Clarke flashed her a dirty look that caused the brunette to chuckle. “Come on. Time to get back to work.” 

She feigned annoyance but everyone could see that Clarke was beaming. Her teeth pressed into her lip to suppress the smile that wanted to break across her face. She took a step toward the painting and placed the box on the easel. Her fingers brushed against the velvet of the box as she released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. The smile broke free from its containment between her teeth. 

Tonight was definitely to be unforgettable. 

******************************************************************** 

Success. 

That word had been thrown around a lot all evening and Clarke had to say, now that the night was over, she agreed. Her work was very well received. People actually purchased several pieces. Her show was a success. She was a success. 

She stood in the center of the gallery, looking around the room that was once filled with strangers. Now, it was just filled with her family. The people who meant more to her than any painting hanging on the walls around them. 

They sat in a circle, Anya on the floor with her back pressed against the bar. Raven sat in a large leather chair with Octavia on her lap, absently mindedly brushing her fingers against the back of her wife’s neck. Her mother stood over them, next to Lexa. Her girlfriend leaned against the bar, her elbows pressed into the cushion on the edge. 

Clarke watched them. Her heart swelling and the love and support she received from each and every one of them. Her gaze moved slowly as she examined them individually then suddenly locked with green one staring back at her. A sexy little half smirk rested on the brunette’s lips as she stared fondly at the blonde. 

Clarke took in a breath. This was her moment and she needed to seize it. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip and she wiggled her finger beckoning Lexa to come join her. She smiled when Lexa pushed herself away from the bar and excused herself from the group. 

As soon as Lexa joined her, Clarke immediately wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. She moved back just a bit and smiled as she waited for Lexa’s eyes to flutter open and meet hers. When they did, Lexa smiled back, brushing her nose lightly against Clarke’s before giving her another tiny kiss. 

“How do you feel?” Lexa inquired, her hands gently holding Clarke’s waist. 

“Like I can do anything.” Clarke responded, brushing her thumb against her girlfriend’s perfect jawline. 

And she did. 

She was ready. Her stomach fluttered. She could feel her skin heating up. The rush of blood pumping quickly through her body causing her heart to race. It was time. Time to move forward and ask Lexa to be her forever. 

Her infinity. 

“Hey.” Lexa cooed, raising her hand to brush the tips of her fingers along Clarke’s cheek. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Where did you just go?” 

Clarke merely shook her head and took a step back. Her hand brushed down Lexa’s arm until their hands met, fingers locking together. “Come on.” She requested, giving her a gentle tug. “I want to show you something.” 

Lexa took in a deep breath then slowly released it. “Okay.” 

Clarke’s smile widened as she led the love of her life toward the back of the studio. “I hope you like it.” 

“I’m sure I will.” Lexa stated, smirking when Clarke glanced over her shoulder at her. 

The brunette watched her movements as she leads them toward the studio. She glanced back at her friends, smiling fondly at them. They were all listening to Abby intently. Anya gave her a sideways glance accompanied by a knowing smirk. She winked at her sister and returned her attention to Abby. Lexa bobbed her head in response and returned her attention to Clarke. She could read her sisters thoughts. No matter how much shit they gave one another, they were connected. Anya was giving her a silent encouragement. Letting her know that she was there for her, whatever the outcome. 

Clarke could feel her nerves standing on end. You know what the funny thing about determination and over confidence is? They disappear faster than you expect them to. Clarke turned the knob, opening the door and leading Lexa inside. Her confidence crumbled further and further into the pit of her stomach with every step they took. 

What if Lexa said no? 

Their relationship will be ruined, or there would be weeks of back-tracking and finding new ground. Her mouth was dry. Her hands shook. Lexa must have felt it. Felt the heat between their hands causing the sweat to build on Clarke’s palm. Her sudden halt caused Clarke to stumble in her heels. The blonde turned and face the concerned brunette. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Lexa replied, raising her eyebrow in question. 

Clarke did her best to swallow back her nerves and push a confused look across her face. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Lexa took a small step closer. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “You’re shaking.” 

“It’s cold.” Clarke lied. She could tell from the look on her girlfriend’s face that her words were completely unbelievable. She sighed. “It’s just been a pretty crazy night.” She placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Thank God for you.” 

Lexa flashed her a half smile. Her gaze dropped to the floor for a moment before returning to the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Her jaw clenched, the skin twitching briefly. She cleared her throat. “Clarke, there was something I…” 

“Wait.” Clarke interrupted, patting her shoulder. “Before you say anything, let me show you the piece.” 

“Okay.” Lexa nodded, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Clarke turned on her heels and took a few more steps toward the painting. Lexa followed quietly behind her. The brunette took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she watched Clarke start to tug on the cover. 

“Now, I worked really hard on this.” 

“Clarke…” 

“I want you to remember that when you critique it.” She swallowed back the sudden lump in her throat. “Because I really did put a lot of myself in this…” 

“Clarke….” 

“I want you to know that your opinion toward it means everything to me and I really…” 

“Clarke!... Please look at me.” 

Clarke released the cover at her request, leaving just the edge slightly uncovered. She turned to face her girlfriend and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands raised immediately to cover her mouth and stifle the gasp that wanted to escape it. Lexa was on her knees. A small box held in the palm of her hand as she stared up at Clarke. Her green eyes watery and Clarke swears there is nothing more beautiful than Lexa in this moment. 

“Clarke, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much.” Lexa spoke eloquently even though her voice was shaking. “I swear to you, on everything I hold dear, that I will love you, I will support you, I will honor you, for the rest of my life.” 

Her hands shook as she lowered them away from her lips. “Lexa…” She breathed as she sniffed back the tears starting to fall. 

Lexa looked up at her. Green eyes filled with adoration and hope. “Clarke, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

That was the moment she lost her control. The tears streamed down her face. She found herself unable to speak. All she could do was shake her head yes as she pulled Lexa to her feet and into her arms. She held her face as she kissed her. The tears from both their eyes mixing together and staining their cheeks. 

Lexa pulled from the barge of soft kisses to look into watery blue eyes. “So, is that a yes?” 

Clarke released a laugh and shook her head again. “Yes.” She answered, pulling Lexa in for another kiss. She pulled back abruptly. “Now you really have to see this.” 

She went to step toward the painting again but her paused when Lexa slipped the ring on her finger. The smile broke across her face and Lexa pulled her in for another kiss. Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke’s then placed another chaste kiss upon them. 

“Show me.” She whispered as Clarke released a shaky breath against her lips. 

The blonde stepped away, pulling the cover from the canvas carefully. She had to be sure not to knock over the second surprise sitting on the easel. She rolled the cover up and placed it on the floor. Her teeth bit into the corner of her lip as she turned to see Lexa gaping at the art. Lexa took a few slow steps forward. Her green eyes fixated on the canvas. It was the painting they created together. The night of their first date. Their first kiss. The splash of colors the background for giant black scripted letters. 

Letters that read: _Marry me, Lexa._

Lexa released a huff of a laugh as Clarke took the small box in her hands. She popped the top revealing the beautiful ring inside. A small smirk played on her lips as she watched Lexa’s gaze go from the Clarke to the ring then back to Clarke once again. 

“Great minds think a like I guess.” Clarke noted, taking a step so there was very little space between her and her fiancée. Her eyebrow twitched as her grin turned mischievous. “I’m guessing your answer is yes.” 

Lexa tilted her head slightly. She tapped her chin. “I don’t know. I just had this pretty amazing woman say yes to me so I might have to think about…” 

“Oh shut up.” Clarke ordered as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

“Can we come in yet?” 

The sound of Octavia’s voice broke them apart. 

“Yeah, come in… come in.” Clarke chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Lexa and gently ran her thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the moisture. 

Lexa smiled thankfully and leaned in to kiss her cheek as the small space filled with their favorite people. 

“Well?” Abby questioned as if she didn’t already know they answer. 

“She said yes.” The engaged couple said in unison. They exchanged an amused glance before they were attacked by happy hugs and excited coos. 

Raven stood back, her arms crossed against her chest and an insulted frown on her lips. 

Octavia looked at her with confusion from her place at Clarke’s side. “What are you doing? Come over here and congratulate them.” 

“No.” Raven responded. There was a hint of brattiness in her tone laced with a bit of laughter. “I’m pissed off that no one told me about any of this so no.” 

Clarke laughed as she stepped away from the group and over to her best friend. “Ray…” She pouted adorably as she stepped closer. 

“Don’t Ray me.” Raven ordered as she tightened her grip around her own body. She shrugged away when Clarke tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. 

“You know damn well you wouldn’t have been able to keep this a secret.” Clarke teased, tugging at her sleeve again. 

Raven pulled away again. “Yes, I would have.” 

Clarke tilted her head slightly flashing her a knowing look. 

Raven sighed. “Okay, fine, maybe I would have told Octavia but…” 

“Raven…” 

The brunette rolled her eyes, conceding. She shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke, dropped her head on her shoulder. “I’m happy for you, Griffin.” She said, smiling against her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Ray.” Clarke whispered, placing a kiss on her friend’s temple as a sound of the cork popping on a left over bottle of champagne sounded and the celebration continued…. 

********************************************************** 

The room was warm and comfortable as it always was after they spent hours showing one another how much they loved each other. But, tonight was different. 

Tonight they moved together slowly. Taking time exploring places they were already familiar with. Kissing certain spots longer than usual. Murmuring promises and forever’s. When it was over, they laid together in silence. Close and comfortable, ignoring the heat from their passionate moment filling the small space between them. Lexa’s arm rested underneath Clarke’s head. The blonde’s cheek resting on her forearm. Her blue eyes were closed as Lexa’s fingers scraped lightly across the top of her head and through her hair. Lexa smiled at her, watching her as she hummed happily from the feel of Lexa’s ministrations. 

“We have a wedding to start planning, you know?” Lexa noted, her smile growing wider when Clarke hummed a yes in response. “When do you want to start?” 

Clarke finally opened her eyes. The blue sparkling in the dull light from the moon coming through the window. “Not right now.” 

Lexa chuckled. “I know that. I’m just curious.” 

Clarke cuddled closer, her arm draping around Lexa’s waist. “How about we start in the morning?” 

“Sounds good.” Lexa placed a kiss on her forehead. “I have a few ideas and I think it should be mutual…” 

“Babe…” Clarke interrupted, laughter lacing her tone. She placed a kiss against Lexa’s throat. “Go to sleep.” 

The smile tugged against Lexa’s lips and she shifted to she could hold Clarke impossibly closer. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” 

Lexa furrowed her brow and released a disbelieving grunt. “I doubt that.” 

Clarke scraped her nails lightly down Lexa’s back. “Well, we have forever for me to prove it.” 

“Infinity.” Lexa reminded. She could feel Clarke’s smile against her skin. 

“Infinity.” Clarke repeated, inching back to place a kiss against Lexa’s chin. 

They snuggled into one another once again. Promises for their future clouding their dreams and allowing them to hold on to what they were so grateful to have with one another. Another start of something new. Another path to lead them where they knew they were destined to be together. 

Their life together would be perfect. 

Not that it wasn’t already but now they will be bonded for eternity. 

For infinity.


End file.
